Narcissa's Dying Wish
by Cadistar
Summary: When Draco Malfoy's mother makes a request, he has no other choice but to comply in order to please his mother, and to save an unlikely woman from a failed marriage at the same time. Rated M for a reason.
1. Narcissa's Request

**Here is an idea I had while writing a chapter for "So Much for Fun" that I just had to write down. I am quite pleased with the product.**

**Summary: When Malfoy's mother makes a request, he has no option but to comply to please his mother, and to save an unlikely woman from a failed marriage at the same time.**

**Rating M. contains Rape, and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling, nor do I pretend to be, I am simply a fan who spends her free time (and her all other times) writing stories about the characters I wish I created.**

* * *

><p><strong>The request<strong>

"Mr. Malfoy, Your mother wants to see you now." A timid nurse said to Draco Malfoy timidly. Of course females would be timid around him. The Malfoy name was no longer soiled by Lucius's wrongdoings. Now all females saw was Draco's excessive good looks and wealth. Things were the way they should have been from the beginning.

Draco stood up and followed the nurse, who kept her head steadily high, refusing to make eye contact with Draco in the fear that she might say something to embarrass herself. Draco kept at a reasonable distance. This nurse made him feel slightly uneasy.

Once the nurse opened the door to his mother's ward, he walked past her and took his mother's hand in his own.

Narcissa smiled upon seeing her only son at her bedside.

"Mother, how are you feeling?" Draco asked in a worried tone. He had lost his father (albeit he wasn't too sad about that), and he would hate to lose his mother, the only one that truly understood him.

"I'm feeling a little better." Narcissa lied weakly. She needed to comfort Draco. She could not stand to think that he might lose control if she were to die.

"You're lying mum." Draco accused softly. Draco looked at her with a frown.

"Isn't there anything magic can do?" He asked her.

Narcissa shook her head. "The healers have tried everything… They just don't know what is wrong with me."

"Let's go to Switzerland then. We can seek out the best healers there." Draco said determined.

Narcissa looked down sadly. "Draco… I can't."

"Why not?" Draco asked feeling tears well up in his eyes. He hated showing weakness, but his mother meant the world to him, and the mere thought of losing her killed him on the inside.

"Draco, the healers don't think I have much longer…" Narcissa confessed. She knew she had only several days left. She had known for a while that her days were limited, but she had failed to tell him in order to protect him.

"How long?" Draco asked barely whispering. He didn't really want to know.

Narcissa stared into his grey eyes, the exact replica of her own grey eyes.

"I need you to do something for me." She requested, ignoring his question.

Draco looked at her attentively. "Anything mother. Anything."

"You must not waste your tears or life on me. When I leave, you must carry on." She paused to allow herself to cough. "Excuse me. I need to know that you will be fine without me. I want you to find yourself a nice girl, and settle down. Will you do that for me?" She pleaded.

Draco's eyebrow rose. He had not been expecting that. He had a lot on his mind with his Auror training, and his mother, without worrying about a relationship as well.

"Settle down?" He asked hoping she didn't mean marriage.

"Yes. Get married Draco. You are twenty-one years old. It's about time that you find a nice girl who will help you heal after I'm gone." Narcissa clarified.

"Well geez mum, who do you have in mind?" He asked sarcastically.

Narcissa pondered this for a minute before saying "Hermione Granger" without hesitation.

Draco's jaw dropped. This was the last name he would have expected to hear from his mother, the same woman who had sneered and warned him to beware of mudbloods upon first meeting Granger.

"Mum, she's married to Weasley." Draco said in disgust.

"Oh well that's a shame. I guess you will have to find another girl, now wont you?"

"I thought father had arranged for me to marry Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but Lucius died before consulting her parents again, and I refuse to allow you to marry that insolent brat." Narcissa said taking on the famous Malfoy sneer that Draco had perfected.

"So then what do you propose I do?"

"Figure it out. But don't forget, you need a girl who will help you to discover who you are, and what better girl than the famous war heroine who helped Potter discover who he was?" Narcissa said insisting on Granger.

"So are you suggesting that I get her to divorce Weasley?" He asked incredulously.

Narcissa shrugged, choosing not to answer, but deep in her heart, she knew that Granger was unhappy, and that the only man for her was Draco and vice versa.

Draco held his head up high. He would do anything to please his mother, and if that meant marrying Granger, then so be it.

"As you wish mother. I love you, and I want you to be proud of me."

"Draco, I am proud of you. I was always proud of you, and I always will be. I promise." Narcissa said, a tear flowing freely from her eye.

Draco was not entirely pleased with his mother's dying wish. She could have asked anything of him, and she asked for him to get Granger to divorce the Weasel and to marry him. Is she off her rocker?

After the war, he and Granger were on good terms, especially after she helped him to clear the Malfoy name, but that's all that their relationship had. Never did he attempt to pursue anything further than good acquaintances. After she married Weasley, their relationship further weakened, until they were simply old school mates, acquaintances.

Quite honestly, Draco had not been bothered by this development. He had been busy with his own life to continue any sort of relationship with anyone, much less with Granger.

He continued to ponder this in the comfort of his home, the Malfoy Manor that had been given to him when his father died. He had burned all traces of his father within the manor. He wanted nothing to do with his former life, and that included all the bullying he did as a child.

His old friends had owled him continuously after leaving Hogwarts. He chose not to answer until slowly they stopped sending owls, assuming that he was still the same arrogant Malfoy who refused to consider anyone as his equal.

So friendless, constantly overworked, and now on the verge of losing the only person in his life who he could trust, he suddenly felt alone. Money and good looks were not enough to keep him satisfied any longer. Perhaps his mother was right. Perhaps he did need to 'settle down'. He sat down in the wine room and drank to a new beginning. He promised himself that he would work towards improving his life in the areas that were lacking. He would start by getting a job at the Ministry while he continued Auror training, then he would figure out how to get Granger to fall for him and divorce the Weasel.

Meanwhile, Hermione found herself in a routine that was reminiscent to her study habits in Hogwarts, only this time, the work load was far more than previously. She should have known that when Kingsley asked her to take on the position vacated by Umbridge, that she was signing her life away.

Ron was constantly irritated. His marriage was not as blissful as it should be. Hermione was overworked, and he seemed to be underworked. He had lots of spare time, and was annoyed that his wife seemed to be earning more money that he did.

They never had anytime for themselves, and never found a moment for intimacy. Ron longed for the good old days, when they would sneak off into the most unlikely places for a quick shag. Now they barely had time for a chaste kiss. Their marriage was failing, but both refused to acknowledge that. Ron constantly looked to his sister's marriage. Harry and Ginny's marriage was going swimmingly.

After a hard day of work, Hermione finally bid the minister a good night, and apparated home. She found a very surly and very drunken Ron glaring at her from the sofa.

"W-wherrrrre werrrre y-y-you?" Ron slurred, attempting to stand up. He failed to support himself, and fell back.

"Sorry, you should have seen the caseload today. Crime rates have risen, and Harry's department has no idea why. So my department gets stuck with all of the caseloads until they can discover the reason for this epidemic." Hermione said despite the fact that Ron was very drunk and therefore unable to process everything that she was saying.

"Well that's quite the-" (hic) "shame. Heaven forbid Perfect Hermione gets more work than she can-" (hic) "handle." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron. Get a job at the ministry if this bothers you so much." Hermione retorted.

"You know I can't-" (hic) "I have to help George at the shop." Ron complained.

"Tell him to hire someone else. I'm sure many would love to work with a famous Weasley." Hermione said turning her back on Ron. This was a mistake. Ron in his drunken state mistook Hermione's intentions and pounced on her. "NO YOU DON'T!"

"RON! WHAT ARE-" Too late did she notice that Ron had his fist held out and he punched her, leaving a big bruise on her eye.

Hermione felt tears flowing freely from her eyes. She hated when he drinks, and unfortunately, this was becoming a big problem for Ron. He drank a lot, but she (and Ron) refused to believe that he was an alcoholic.

Ron, unfortunately, had not realized what he had done, and continued to allow the alcohol to control him. "Get up." He commanded. Hermione looked at him uncertainly from her position on the floor.

"Ron, you don't know what you are doing." She said softly.

Ron looked at her in disgust. "Get up." He repeated.

"Ron…"

"GET UP!" He shouted.

Hermione stood up quickly and was met with Ron's desperate lips. She protested. She did not want to do this while he was drunk. But Ron persisted, pulling her shirt off as he ferociously attacked her neck and face with his mouth.

"Ron!" She shouted, as he began to unclasp her bra. He held her tightly with one arm, while he wrestled the rest of her clothes off.

"No!"

He pulled his own clothes off hastily. He threw her onto the sofa and spread her legs open.

"Ron! Please stop!" Hermione pleaded. She cried freely and attempted to kick him away.

"Do as I say, or else." He growled at her. He was tired of her, and her pathetic excuses to avoid sex. He allowed his drunken state to overwhelm him and take over his rational capacity.

Hermione whimpered as he once again spread her legs. Without warning, and without any sort of foreplay to loosen her up, he jammed his cock inside her. He mistook her cries of pain as moans of pleasure.

Hermione could not believe that the man that she loved was raping her. She used to hear stories about marital rape and often handled such cases in her work, but never did she believe it would ever happen to her. She tossed her head back and allowed herself to fall into an altered state of consciousness. She did not want to remember this when she woke up in the morning, but she had a feeling she would.

Ron ruthlessly pounded into her. After nearly a month without sex, he was positively horny and could not, would not stop regardless of Hermione's protests. He let his anger out on her at this moment and felt no regret, as she shrieked and cried out in pain.

Hermione continued to cry, as she pounded on Ron's back with her fists, but that only caused him to lash out in anger and pull her down to her knees. He shoved his cock into her mouth and forced her to pleasure him. He pushed deeper into her mouth with every thrust, until she was sure her throat was going to burst.

If she made any sort of movement to remove her mouth from him, he would grab a fistful of her hair and pull it. Her eyes teared as she felt one particular yank pulling out a copious amount of strands of hair.

Finally, after ejaculating into her mouth he forced her to swallow, and pushed her onto the floor.

"From now on, you are my slut, and you will do as I say. Do you understand?" He said holding a fist out.

Hermione nodded, too scared to say anything, and too hurt to do anything. She felt dirty and unwanted. Never did she imagine that her marriage would end up like this. But unfortunately, she promised to herself that she would continue living as though things were normal. After her marriage, everyone congratulated them and Witch Weekly named them the cutest couple of the year. She planned to keep it that way.

She picked herself up and quietly headed to the bathroom to remove all evidence of what had happened.

"No. Stay like that. You are to sleep on the sofa just as you are." Ron commanded. He picked his clothes up off of the floor and made to go to their room before turning back to face her.

"I want you to be ready for sex everyday; I will no longer be deprived." He stated looking at her in disgust. Hermione nodded and made her way to the sofa where she curled up and fell asleep, full of nightmares, and her mind replaying what Ron had done.

* * *

><p><strong>This again was a quick Idea I had that I just HAD to post, but I do not expect to update this regularly, since I have two other storie<strong>**s to attend to, but I will update maybe twice or thrice a month. I expect this story to be approximately five chapters long.**

**Please tell me what you thought, it's my first time writing a rape scene, and I'm not sure if it was too graphic or not as graphic as it should have been.**

**I'm not sure if I should continue with this idea, but if you like it, please let me know. **

**Please review! :D**

**-Cadi**


	2. An Attempt at Normality

**Sorry for the delay. Here is Chapter two for you guys. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Two: An Attempt at Normality**

Hermione woke up feeling very sore. She wondered for a brief second why she couldn't open her right eye, and why she was naked on the sofa, but then the memory of the previous night flooded her mind. She allowed herself to cry freely, and ran to the bathroom, relieved that Ron had already left.

The water washed away all traces of what Ron had done, except for the ones that were likely permanent, her emotional scars. Their relationship had changed a while before any of this happened, and Hermione knew it. But she decided to continue her life as though she and Ron were the same best friends who got married.

She walked over to the mirror and waved her wand, removing the fog. She carefully examined herself. Her skin held traces of his handprints scattered all across her body. Her eye was swollen shut. She managed to reduce the swelling so that she could open her eye normally, but she could not hide the bruise. Magic was not sticking. Not even a make up charm helped to reduce the appearance of the black and blue skin.

She sighed sadly and continued on her way. She finished her morning routine, feigning normality, but the deed had been done, there was no way that she would be able to concentrate. She was not looking forward to returning home. She was glad however that either Ron was still asleep or away. It was probably the latter because of the absence of his obnoxious snoring.

She arrived at work and avoided everyone she knew, including Harry who was surprised when she walked past him.

"Hermione!" Harry called out to her. He smiled at her when she turned to him.

"Good morning Harry," she said flatly, attempting to smile, but failing miserably.

"Hermione? What happened to your eye?" he asked feeling positively concerned.

"Oh you know. Magic mishap, happens to the best of us. Well I best be on my way, Shacklebolt is expecting me to fix some paperwork for him. We may be able to solve that case we have been working on for weeks. Have a nice day, Harry," Hermione managed to say cheerfully, and began to walk away.

Harry looked at her puzzled but looking relieved. He waved back. "Ok. Have a great day, oh and Ginny says you have been neglecting her. She wants you to visit her," Harry called out.

Hermione considered this. Maybe she should go to Harry and Ginny's place in order to avoid going home for the time being. "I can come over after work if she'd like," she offered hopefully.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Oh, yeah, of course. I'll owl Ginny and let her know. See you later then," he said offering her a genuine smile.

"Great. Thanks," Hermione replied and walked away swiftly. She entered her office, which had thankfully been stripped of any remnants of the old toad who had atrociously adorned the office with ghastly pink wallpaper and statuettes of kittens everywhere.

She looked at her inbox and was disappointed to see many files overflowing and in need of filing.

"Well this ought to keep me busy for a while," Hermione said sighing to herself. She walked over to her desk, pulling along the untidy stack of papers with her. She sat down on her comfy chair and began to sift through the paperwork. All of the paperwork dealt with the most recent case on everyone's mind, figuring out where Fenrir was, and how he continued to attack children.

It seemed like everyday her inbox was full of pictures of children who had been viciously attacked by the werewolf. Voldemort was gone. But the same troubling question rang through everyone's minds. Why does Fenrir continue to act upon orders of his deceased master?

"Knock knock," a man entered her office without waiting for a reply from Hermione.

"Jonathon. How nice to see you," she said truthfully.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked in the same concerned voice that Harry had used.

"Oh you know, a magic mishap. Happens to everyone, am I right?" she said shrugging.

"But not to you, you are the Hermione Granger," Jonathon replied.

"It's Weasley. Hermione Weasley," replied Hermione, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "Honestly Jonathon, I've been married for years, yet everyone refuses to call me by my current last name."

"He's no good for you. You should have gone for a good looking man such as myself, editor in chief of the Daily Prophet," he said importantly.

"Get out," Hermione said playfully. "Are you here to flirt with me, or are you here for a real reason?"

"Rita sends her love, and the latest copy of the Daily Prophet," Jonathon replied ignoring her accusations.

"Oh that's right. She replaced the now deceased head. Tell her congrats for me please," Hermione said, taking the newspaper from his hand. After being blackmailed by Hermione, Rita Skeeter took on a new path, ultimately becoming extremely well liked by the general public.

"Will do. Well I should be going, lots of juicy articles to print, not enough time. See you around Hermione Granger," he said emphasizing her former last name.

"It's Weasley!" she called after him, expelling a jet of water from the tip of her wand. He ducked and left her office. He had aided her in forgetting her life for a while, but suddenly it all came back to her, and tears flowed down her face.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione's secretary walked into her office timidly.

"Tabitha, I have told you several times. Mrs. Weasley is my mother-in-law. Call me Hermione," Hermione replied feeling slightly annoyed. She inconspicuously wiped away her tears.

"Right. Well these were delivered early in the morning. I don't know who they are from," Tabitha replied holding out a vase of yellow roses.

Hermione frowned slightly and took the vase from Tabitha. "Thank you Tabitha."

She looked at the vase hoping to find a note from Ron detailing how sorry he was for everything, but found no such note. How peculiar.

She passed her wand over the vase looking for any trace of dark magic, but also found nothing. She set the vase down on her desk replacing a vase of dead daffodils that she had gotten from Ron a few months back.

"Well Hermione, you have got yourself a secret admirer. But the real question is, who knows you well enough to know that you like yellow roses?" Hermione asked out loud in an attempt to push Ron from her mind.

"You know, talking to yourself is usually the first sign of insanity, Granger."

"Malfoy, first of all, it's Weasley, and second, shouldn't you be over in the Magical Sports department and such?" she growled, but she couldn't help but notice the way that his hair shined in the light, making his eyes radiate brightly. She tore her eyes away; she didn't want him to really notice the bruise she had.

"I suppose. However I wish to ask for permission to see Shacklebolt." Draco replied ignoring her comment about her last name. As far as he was concerned, it was going to be Malfoy in no time, just as his mother requested.

"Go right ahead. I'm not his secretary," Hermione replied wrinkling her nose.

"Right, however she is not in today, and I was directed to see you," Draco replied walking in her office and taking a seat in front of her desk.

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't get paid enough for this," she mumbled but Draco pretended not to hear.

"Right, I'll see what I can do," Hermione consulted her magical employee attendance sheet. "Strange. It appears that Chrissie is here today. Are you sure that you were directed to see me?"

"Yes. I am sure. What do you think I am? Stupid?" he asked sneering.

"No need to be so rude. I was simply asking," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "So what does your business with the minister pertain to? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine," he replied with a faint smile on his face.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go through all of this paperwork," she said motioning at all of the papers now scattered over her desk.

"Fine. I'll just have to go ask Tabitha for help. Have a good day… Hermione," he said whispering her first name. This shocked her.

She sat there feeling stunned before coming out of her reverie by his sudden movements as he got up from the chair.

"Wait! Did you just call me Hermione?" she asked hoping that she looked calm.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't know what you are talking about Granger. I told you you were going crazy," he replied and walked out the doorway. "By the way, you might want to put your wedding band back on. Men might conveniently forget that you are married," said Draco, smirking.

Hermione looked down and noticed that she was indeed missing her wedding band. "Darn where did that godforsaken ring go?" she said, looking around her office. "Oh no, Ron is going to kill me," she said in a soft voice.

After several minutes of looking around, she finally decided that she probably left it at home somewhere in the bathroom while she was showering or fixing herself up. She hoped that Ron does not find it before she does. She sighed loudly.

She was not looking forward to returning home at all, but at least she would be able to take her mind off of things later while visiting Ginny. Sighing yet again, she returned to her work.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, I hope you liked the chapter. Leave me comments, questions, or concerns, I will greatly appreciate it. Next chapter will be posted in a couple of days unless some unknown circumstance occurs, but I'm no Trelawney, so I can't be sure. But hey, I will attempt to get the next chapter as soon as possible. Have a great day :)<strong>

**-Cadi**


	3. Catching Up With Friends

** It has come to my attention that perhaps some of you don't like the idea of a weak Hermione who allows herself to be abused. The first time was a shock to her. She had no idea that anything like that would happen, and she has always believed that marriage is forever. so she decided to attempt to act normal for her marriage's sake. Don't worry though, she won't be weak the next time Ron makes a wrong move (if there ever is a next time. You will just have to find out right?)**

**But anyways thank you for the lovely reviews. Here is chapter three:**

Draco couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Granger's eye. Was it really a magic mishap as she had told the Jonathon bloke? He sure hoped so, or else someone will have to pay, for messing with his future wife, even if he had not ever considered marrying her until his mother requested that he do so.

But after speaking with her, and seeing her light blush and luscious lips, he couldn't help but wonder why he had never considered even dating the muggleborn. Perhaps his mother was right, he did need a woman in his life, and what better woman than Granger?

Draco had been glad to see that Granger had replaced those atrocious daffodils given to her by her loser husband, no doubt, for something more elegant and beautiful, for the yellow roses he had sent her. He would keep her in suspense, though.

And what had she meant by her comment about Magical Games and Sports? Are they hiring? Perhaps he should go and find out. As an Auror in training he had a badge that allowed him access to enter the ministry just like an employee can.

He walked over to the magic lift and was unpleased to see that Potter was waiting for the lift as well.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged him with a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy. What are you doing in this part of the ministry? you don't belong here." Harry replied looking at him in disgust.

"Potter, we may have to tolerate each other a tad bit more, so I suggest you begin now." Draco replied.

"What do you mean? Aurors don't always see each other. I won't be seeing you much." Harry replied.

"Well if things go according to plan, we will be seeing each other often." Draco said slyly.

"What? I don't have time for your nonsense. There's so much going on right now. Have a great day Malfoy." Harry said getting on the lif, and forgetting that Draco too was waiting for the lift.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked feeling annoyed.

"I need to go over to the job listing, if you must know." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"I can tell you, there's an opening in Magical Games and Sports, and in the Misuse of Muggles and Artifacts." Harry said in his official ministry voice.

"Right. Er thanks." Draco muttered.

Harry ran a hand through his raven coloured hair. "Right."

"Well this is my stop." Draco stepped off of the lift and walked over to the office of the Head of Department. He signed in with the secretary, a Ravenclaw girl that he recognized from his years at Hogwarts.

"Head will see you in five minutes." She told him while going through papers on her desk.

"Thank you." Draco replied taking a seat across from the girl. He noticed that she kept looking up and then blushing upon realizing that he was studying her reactions.

"Send the next one in please Tiffany." A familiar voice commanded.

"Right, he's ready to see you." Tiffany said smiling faintly. Draco winked at her and nearly laughed when her face turned bright red. He stood up, and walked over to the Head of department's office.

"State your name and business." A man wearing elaborate robes said, not looking up from his notes.

"Draco Malfoy, and I am here to apply for a job until I become an Auror." Draco said taking a seat.

"Draco?" The man asked looking up.

"Blaise. I didn't know you were head of department of Magical Games and Sports, or head of anything to be perfectly honest." Draco said feeling shocked.

"Yeah, things have changed since Hogwarts. I became head of department, and married Astoria. We have two children, Ariadne Michelle, and Tyson Lee." Blaise said proudly.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Draco said genuinely.

"What have you been doing for yourself?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I've been taking care of my mother. She's really sick." Draco replied solemnly.

Blaise looked at him with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. Send my well wishes to your mother and hopes for a speedy recovery." Blaise said softly.

"Thank you. Now about that interview."

"No need, you got the job." Blaise said giving Draco a smile.

"What? No. I want to get the job the proper way." Draco protested.

"Please, its the least I can do after you helped me so much in school." Blaise said waving away any protests. "You start tomorrow, oh and Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco said curiously.

"Get yourself a wife." Blaise said raising an eyebrow.

"Right. Ok. Thanks Blaise." Draco said hastily. He got up and shook hands with Blaise, and then exited the office.

Before leaving, he threw Tiffany another wink just to see her reaction, and right on cue, she blushed a violent red.

Draco smirked to himself, hoping that soon, he will be getting the same reaction from Granger.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione sighed in relief when it was time to leave for the day. The work load had been immense. She was really looking forward to seeing Ginny. She was always away on Quidditch outings, and Hermione was always working, so they were never able to have quality girl time together.

"Harry." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Nice to see you are in a better mood." Harry commented.

"Sorry about this morning. I was agrivated because of the paperwork I was assured to receive, and also because of my mishap. I was unable to hide this ugly bruise." She said shaking her head. "Oddly enough, Malfoy was the only one who didn't comment on it." she said thoughtfully.

"Malfoy? You saw Malfoy? No wonder he was in your side of the ministry." Harry noted.

"Yes, but that's unimportant. I want to see Ginny." Hermione said.

"Right. Let's floo to Grimauld Place." Harry replied.

The both stepped into a fireplace, and spoke their destination. They arrived covered in soot and ashes.

"Scourgify." Hermione said pointing to herself. She cleaned herself off just in time to receive a hug from a very excited Ginny.

"Nice to see you too, lovely wife of mine." Harry mumbled, slightly annoyed that Ginny ignored him.

"I see you everyday love." She replied smiling at him.

"Hermione. How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." Ginny turned back towards Hermione. "Oh my what happened to your eye?" She asked in concern.

Hermione sighed. She hated lying to everyone. "Magic mishap." She explained curtly. "Happens to even the best of us."

"I suppose you're right. I've got a bruise remover from George's store. You'll never know when one might need it. Especially with Teddy running around with his friends. Its like having a son at times. Andromeda is always on vacation, but she deserves it." Ginny told the older woman.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She followed the redhead to the powder room where she kept all of the ointments and medicines.

"How's that idiot I call my brother?" Ginny asked playfully.

Hermione fell silent. Ginny just brought back everything that she was trying to lock up and never remember. "Oh you know Ron. He's your brother." Hermione finally replied after getting a curious glance from Ginny.

"Got that right. Here you go." Ginny said handing Hermione a bottle. Hermione dabbed a bit onto her bruised eye and smiled when the bruise went away.

"Whatever it was that you were doing, be careful next time." Ginny warned, shaking her head.

"I will. But you know how unpredictable magic can be." Hermione said, partially referring to Ron.

"Were you trying to invent a new spell again?" Ginny asked accusingly.

Hermione feigned guilt. "All right. You caught me."

"I knew it. Sigh. Hermione when will you learn?" Ginny asked putting the bottle back.

"Enough about my mistake. How about your Quidditch slip up? Tossing the Quaffle to the wrong team? What's going on Ginny?" Hermione teased.

Ginny huffed and stood akimbo. "That's not funny. He called out to me. It was the only thing I could think to do. I was under pressure." She explained.

"Uh huh." Hermione said.

"Really! At least we won." She said childishly.

"Are you two ladies planning on just standing there or are you planning on joining me for dinner?" Harry asked grinning.

"Right. Be right there." Ginny told him. "I have to check on Teddy, he's been awfully quiet, and he has friends over. Something isn't normal. What are they scheming?"

Ginny dashed upstairs, while Hermione followed Harry into the dining room.

"How is Ron?" Harry asked after a while of silence.

"Well, Ron is Ron." Hermione said as though that explained everything.

"Right. He is. Does he still work at George's shop?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He does." She replied.

"He should have become an Auror." Harry said, taking a seat.

"Well, he couldn't just leave George alone. Especially after what happened to Fred." Hermione answered quietly. Harry nodded solemnly.

"They were playing hide and seek, or something. Teddy mentioned something about a closet, and a secret universe? Marminia?" Ginny called out walking into the dining room.

"Gin, its Narnia." Harry replied.

"Right, whatever." Ginny said narrowing her eyes. She hated when people corrected her.

"So what's for dinner?" Harry asked eagerly.

Both women rolled their eyes. "Our husbands think only with their stomachs. I swear." Ginny complained.

She summoned a dish, and several plates and cutlery.

"We are having Shepherd's Pie." Ginny announced. "Hermione, do you want to floo Ron? I know he loves Shepherd's Pie."

"No." Hermione said a little too quickly. "He's uhh... Working late tonight." She improvised as an attempt to remove the curious attention off of her. Thankfully they turned to their food, without any further questions.

The rest of the evening was spent in bliss. They spoke of many good memories, and some sad ones as well. But overall, Hermione was happy to be there and not at home. But alas, the evening must come to a close, like all things.

"I should be getting back. Ron should be getting home soon." Hermione lied smoothly.

Harry gave Ginny a glance. "Andromeda picked up Teddy and his friends which means we shall be alone." He whispered to her, but Hermione heard.

"Have fun." She said suggestively.

"Bye Hermione. Come visit me soon." Ginny said, blushing at Harry's comment.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and flooed home, feeling dread in every portion of her body.

She arrived at the flat she shared with Ron, only to find the flat in complete darkness.

"Ron?" She called out timidly. But was met with no response. She sighed in relief.

She dressed herself in her night gown, and got ready for bed. Yawning, she briefly wondered where her husband could possibly be, before deciding that she didn't really care at this moment.

She got into the bed she shared with Ron and fell asleep, hoping that Ron would be back to normal when he came back home.

** That concludes chapter 3. Next chapter is important. Don't forget to review. :) thanks for reading.**

-Cadi 


	4. A Favour

** In the first chapter I said I expected this to be approximately 5 chapters long. So much for that. This story has taken a life of its own and I am now convinced it will be 20 chapters, give or take a couple. This chapter is particularly important, and necessary in the plot as she considers telling people what happened and also Draco and Hermione seem to be bonding.**

**So without further ado, Chapter Four: **

Hermione awoke with a start as she felt something moving near her. She looked around fearfully, expecting to see Ron angry that she had not complied with his wishes, but saw Crookshanks instead.

"Crooks." She sighed in relief. "You scared me."

The cat stretched and hopped off of the bed, making a cute sound as it did so.

She looked around the master bedroom, but saw no trace of Ron. She got up and stretched before walking gingerly to the living room. She was slightly disappointed to see that Ron was not there either, this meant that he spent the night somewhere else, possibly cheating on her.

She sighed, but felt some sort of relief. She couldn't continue to live this was though. Perhaps soon she will speak to someone. She just wasn't ready. She didn't want to seem weak. The Great Hermione Granger (now Weasley) was not a weak person. Soon. She promised herself. Soon.

She walked to the bathroom and looked for her godforsaken wedding ring. She looked everywhere, and even attempted to summon it, but it was nowhere to be found.

She felt a bit of panic and relief. She wasn't so sure of her marriage anymore. She came to this conclusion after thinking about it rationally.

She got ready and went to work, arriving earlier than most of her co-workers. She consulted her attendance sheet, as she normally does in the morning, and realized that a position had been filled: Co-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but smile. He had really changed after the war.

"Hermione. I'm sorry I'm late. My little sister's nanny was late." Tabitha said upon noticing that Hermione had arrived earlier than she had.

"That's not a problem at all. Your sister is your main concern, that's understandable." Hermione said kindly. Tabitha smiled.

"Oh and if that nanny becomes a problem, Andromeda Tonks, and Ginny Potter would be glad to help you out." Hermione offered.

"Thank you. I will definitely consider it." Tabitha replied happily.

"Now I have some paperwork I want you to work on, and also I'm expecting a publisher today. Send him in when he arrives, please and thank you." Hermione said turning back to her workload.

"Right. Are you still working on that book? The one on women's role during the war?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes. I need one more interview. And I think I know how to get it." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Tabitha nodded and walked out carrying a stack of papers. Hermione smiled. She had hired the right assistant, always willing to help, and very kind also.

She looked at the slew of papers scattered at her desk. Again, pictures of children who were injured and reports. She studied each picture carefully. Each one of the children had a look of fear in their face, and rightfully so. They will live to be werewolves for the rest of their lives.

"Hermione, the publisher is here." Tabitha called out to her, pulling her from the disurbing thoughts of the cases she was working on.

"Thank you. Send him in." Hermione called back.

A very familiar man entered the office. "Ernie? Ernie Macmillian. Great to see you. I didn't know you worked for Wizarding Publishing." Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't know you held such a high position in the ministry, Hermione." He replied chuckling. "Next thing I know, you'll be minister!"

"Rubbish. Shacklebolt is a great minister." Hermione replied. "Anyways. Thank you for coming over to see me, I appreciate it. I really want to publish this book."

"Right. Is it complete?" Ernie asked taking on a professional tone.

"Not quite. Most of it is done. I just need a very important interview, and then I shall be done." Hermione answered, shaking her head.

"Well we will be glad, no, honoured to publish your book. And I need to know for registration purposes, what is your intended pen name?" Ernie asked curiously.

Hermione thought about this for a few seconds. "Granger. Hermione Granger." She replied. She did not wish to go by her current last name, especially since as of this morning she was considering not being a Weasley anymore.

"I imagined so. I wasn't sure if you were going to go by Weasley or not." He said, writing on a form. He handed her the form and told her to fill it out and send it back with her manuscript by owl, whenever she is ready to publish.

"Thank you so much." Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ernie asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." Hermione replied, her smile fading.

"You don't seem like the same bubbly person from Hogwarts, you know?" He continued.

"Wars change people." Hermione replied simply.

"Yes, they do. Well I must be going. I look forward to reading your manuscript soon." Ernie said walking over to Hermione to shake her hand.

"Have a great day." Hermione said shaking his hand. She watched him leave, while a smile formed on her face. She looked down at her attendance list, and realized how she was going to get that last interview.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Tiffany greeted him, a blush forming on her face yet again.

"Good morning Tiff. Can I call you Tiff?" He asked her. She nodded. "Great oh and call me Draco please. Mr. Malfoy was my father, I wish for no association to him." He said with a dark look on his face that made Tiffany shrink back a bit.

"Sorry." He said noticing the look on her face. He walked ino his new office and looked around. Everything was neat and organized, not a thing out of place. On his desk was a name plate that said "Draco Malfoy, Co-Head."

He knew he didn't deserve this job, and he only got it because he was friends with Blaise, but a Malfoy always gets what he/she wants, always. He sat down and admired the plushness of the chair, and the shine of the desk.

"Malfoy." He looked up and noticed that Hermione Granger was standing at his door.

"Come in." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, I have a favour to ask of you." She said after taking a deep breath. Clearly she was nervous.

"Depends on what you want." He said suggestively.

"I need to interview your mother for a book I am writing." She replied ignoring his innuendos.

"My mother?" He asked curiously. That was not what he was expecting at all.

"Yes, you see, I am writing a book on the role women played during the war. I don't know anyone who experienced the dark side personally, but your mother seems like the best person to ask. I can hardly ask Bellatrix's ghost now can I?" She muttered.

He looked at her carefully. Perhaps he can get closer to her now.

"One condition." He said smugly.

She sighed. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Dinner. With me. After the interview." He replied. He watched her as she considered his condition.

He knew that she was going to agree before she even exasperatedly said "fine."

He smirked.

"I am married though, you better not be playing games, Draco Malfoy." She warned him. She was, no doubt, remembering his reputation as a Sex God during their years at Hogwarts.

"No games." He replied holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Just dinner, as colleagues." She continued.

"How about dinner as friends?" He asked her boldly.

"Friends? I still hate you, you know that right?" She replied eyeing him suspiciously.

He ran a hand through his hair before looking at her intently. "And I hate you too."

"Great. So we established our hate for each. What time can I conduct the interview?" She asked him.

"I was going to get half a day off, and leave at lunchtime, so I can visit her. You can come with." He answered.

"Great." She said ernestly. "And first day on the job and already getting half days? What does that say about your work ethic?" She teased him.

"Get out." He said playfully. She smiled and made her way to the door.

"I'll see you later, Draco." She said and walked out.

He watched her leave, watching her hips sway. He could get used to Hermione Granger. She might not like him yet, but surely even she can't deny that he is good looking. All he needed to do is prove that he is more trustworthy, and a better choice than her loser husband.

He needed to make her need him in order for her to survive. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that, but he was on the right path by asking her to dinner.

He continued to ponder until he realized that it was lunchtime and he had done absolutely nothing productive. He stood up and left his office.

"Tiff, I am going to visit my mother at St. Mungo's. I am taking the rest of the day off." He informed Tiffany.

"Duly noted. Hope your mother gets better." She said not looking up. Draco knew she wasn't looking up because everytime she saw him she blushed a violent scarlet.

He walked over to the lift and discovered that Granger was waiting for him there.

"Hello." She said once she saw him.

"Good afternoon Granger."

She rolled her eyes, but followed Draco into the lift. They stood in silence, waiting to exit the lift.

"Granger-"

"Hermione, please." She corrected him. "We work together now, let bygones be bygones."

"Right you are. Hermione." He said savouring her name. "I just wanted to let you know, that my mother is gravely sick and she is currently in St. Mungo's, and she may or may not want to be interviewed." He told her.

"Oh no, what's wrong with her?" She asked with a genuine look of worry in her eyes.

"No one knows. But she doesn't... Have much longer." He confided in her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said sadly.

"Yes, well shall we apparate, or floo?" He asked her getting off of the lift.

"Apparate. That's faster and cleaner." She replied. They walked briskly to the apparation post and apparated to St. Mungo's.

They entered and Draco went over to the receptionist.

"Narcissa Malfoy, please." He said to her.

"Draco, right? Her son?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am." He replied politely. "I have a guest who wishes to see my mother."

"Who might that be?" The receptionist asked.

"Hermione Granger."

Silence followed.

"The Hermione Granger?" The receptionist asked curiously looking over to Hermione who was trying to ignore the curious stares.

"Yes ma'am." He said again.

"Its Weasley." Hermione offered weakly.

"Right. Go right ahead." The receptionist told them. Hermione seemed genuinely happy to get away from the others.

"You'd think I'm some sort of superstar or something." She said rolling her eyes.

"You are a heroine. Don't be surprised you still get all of this attention, besides, you get used to it. I got used to all the female attention." He said teasingly.

They arrived at the ward where his mother stays and he stopped.

"Let me talk to her first. Then I will call you in, ok?" He told her. She nodded. He entered and walked over to his mother.

"Mother." He said taking her hand.

"Draco. How nice to see you." She said smiling at him.

"Nice to see you too, mum. There's someone here to see you." He told her.

She chuckled. "Oh? And who might that be?"

"Hermione Granger."

** Thus concludes chapter Four. I'm quite proud of my speedy updates. That's three in three days, yahoooo! Anyways you reviewers are really motivating me. Thank you so much for all the reviews. New chapter soon. I'm working on it.**

**Reviews are most appreciated. :)**

**-Cadi **


	5. Bonding

**Thank you for the reviews darlings. I appreciate it. I have written the next chapter for all of you reviewers, and those of you who favourited my story or added it to your alerts. Thank you so much.**

**Chapter Five: Bonding **

_Previously: "Let me talk to her first. Then I will call you in, ok?" He told her. She nodded. He entered and walked over to his mother._

_"Mother." He said taking her hand._

_"Draco. How nice to see you." She said smiling at him._

_"Nice to see you too, mum. There's someone here to see you." He told her._

_She chuckled. "Oh? And who might that be?"_

_"Hermione Granger." _

"Hermione Granger is here to see me? What ever for, son?" She asked winking.

"No mum, its nothing like that, but I am working on it. I even got a job at the ministry just to get closer to her." He told her. "She's here to interview you."

"Interview me? About the war, I presume? I expected someone to want to interview me at some point. But I'm glad my future daughter-in-law wants to interview me." She said smiling.

"Not a word about what I am trying to do, you hear mother?" Draco said firmly.

"Draco, don't you trust your sick frail mother?" She asked slyly.

"Honestly mother, not always." He replied. "Now I am going to get her, please be cooperative."

"Will do."

Draco walked out and looked for Hermione. He saw her seated on a plastic chair outside of the room.

"Hermione?" He called out. "She's feeling up for an interview."

"Great!" Hermione said happily. She followed Draco into the ward, and sat down in a chair by Narcissa's bedside. She was surprised to see how pale (even for a Malfoy) she was.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said in a guarded tone. The course of the interview will be determined by how the woman responds.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. But please call me Narcissa." The woman requested.

Hermione smiled. "Only if you call me. Hermione." She replied.

Narcissa pretended to consider that. "I suppose. How are you Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Narcissa, but the real question is how are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm starting to feel better. But I'm feeling great for an interview. I was wondering when someone other than Draco would come visit poor old me." Narcissa said throwing a glance at Draco, who was seated in a seat across from them.

"Haha mother." Draco said, overhearing his name.

"Let's get this interview started then." Narcissa said trying to sound enthusiastic, but sounding rather weak instead.

"Ok, first of all, were you a death eater?" Hermione asked boldly.

Narcissa shook her head. "No I never was. The Dark Lord was very particular about having women as death eaters. Only two women were ever death eaters, my sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Alecto Carrow."

"And why is that? Why didn't he allow many women to be death eaters?" Hermione asked curiously.

Narcissa looked intently at Hermione. "They had to enjoy killing, and torturing."

"And you didn't." It wasn't a question. Hermione knew that the reason Narcissa Malfoy was never a death eater was because she had a heart, even if she did hate muggle borns a while back, she cared deeply for her son and his well being.

"No. I never killed or tortured. I'm not capable of such inhumane acts." Narcissa said shuddering.

"But you are a member of the black family, are you not?" Hermione inquired.

"Can't choose who one is related to, now can you?" Narcissa said smirking.

"You're right." Hermione said in agreement.

"Take you for example." Narcissa continued.

Hermione and Draco both raised an eyebrow.

"You are a muggle born, but possibly one of the brightest witches of recent ages, better than most purebloods. Can't help who your family is." Narcissa said, surprising Hermione with a compliment.

"Thank you." Hermione muttered, blushing. "I suppose you are right."

Narcissa nodded knowingly.

"Anyways. Back to the interview. Did you believe in the same thing that your husband believed in?" Hermione asked attempting to steer the interview back into the direction she started out with.

"Did I believe that muggleborns were scum and purebloods were superior? Yes. I did." Narcissa replied. Hermione looked down in embarassment, a faint blush on her cheeks appeared.

"But I did not believe that that was reason enough to exclude them from the wizarding community, how else are purebloods to reproduce? Eventually we would die out." Narcissa explained, she tossed Draco a look, causing Hermione to glance curiously at him. He shrugged and looked down, with a smirk on his face.

"But you deny that Andromeda is your sister because she didn't marry a pureblood." Hermione reminded her.

Narcissa looked down sadly. "That was my mistake. My mother and father frowned upon that, and so naturally I followed suit. I regret that now though. Andromeda was a good sister, as was Bellatrix. But we all make our mistakes."

"Speaking of mistakes, do you believe that you made a mistake in leaving Lucius after the war? That made him lose the will to live." Hermione asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she was crossing the line with tha question.

"No. He got what he deserved." She paused to cough, which resulted in an anxious glance from Draco. "Lucius was a bad man. After all that he had done, he deserved his fate. May he rest in peace."

"If you could go back in time, would you change anything?" Hermione inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"I would leave Lucius after finding out how much of a bad man he was. I would take Draco and leave. I would have raised Draco to be slightly more tolerant of everyone. Who knows maybe you two would have been more than coworkers." Narcissa suggested.

Hermione looked at Draco, who in turn was glaring at his mother.

"I'm not sure if that would have happened Narcissa." Hermione replied blushing yet again. But secretly Hermione was wondering what would have happened if she had raised Draco to be more tolerant. Would they have become friends? Would they have dated? Would she be wearing a Malfoy heirloom on her finger signifying marriage? Would she have avoided all her problems with Ron? She felt tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them.

She looked over at Draco, who was also thinking about something. He stood up.

"I'm going to the cafe. I need a snack. I'll be back." Draco said not looking at them. Narcissa nodded.

"Hermione, come closer, I'm going to tell you something." Narcissa commanded.

Hermione did as she was told and moved closer to Narcissa.

"Hermione, you are unhappy, aren't you?" Narcissa asked in a low whisper.

Hermione chose not to answer.

"Granger, get out and find happiness." Narcissa whispered. She looked at Hermione intently. Hermione looked at Narcissa in surprise.

"What do you mean? I am happy." She lied smoothly, looking away as she spoke.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me that you are genuinely happy." Narcissa told her. When Hermione refused to do so, Narcissa nodded. "You deserve better."

Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I can sense when someone is unhappy. Being sick made me more perceptive to the world around me." Narcissa explained. She sat up and gave the girl a hug. She allowed the brunette to weep freely on her shoulder.

"When I'm gone..." Narcissa started. Hermione looked up and wiped her tears away before listening intently.

"When I'm gone, will you help Draco cope?" Narcissa asked her softly. Hermione looked at her with her eyes wide open, before nodding.

"He can make you happy." She whispered in a really low voice. Hermione almost didn't hear, but she caught the jist of what Narcissa was telling her.

"I'm back ladies." Draco announced, taking his seat. He looked at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. This interview was getting intense." Narcissa replied, waving her hand to signify that it was of no importance.

Draco noted Hermione's tear stained face but chose not to comment.

"Mother, its getting late, we must be going before the healers come to shoo us away." Draco said standing up. He walked over to Narcissa and gave her a hug.

"I love you." Narcissa said to Draco.

Hermione watched the exchange with a smile on her face.

"Goodbye Hermione." Narcissa said giving her a hug as well, which shocked Draco.

"Goodbye Narcissa, thank you. For everything." Hermione replied.

Draco and Hermione left, walking side by side in silence.

Once on the muggle streets, Draco turned to Hermione. "So how about that dinner? Its about dinnertime."

"I did promise to go to dinner with you, did I not?" She asked playfully.

"I was just wondering if you were going to keep your promise. Don't want your husband to think I am trying to woo his wife." Draco smirked.

"Don't worry about Ron." She replied carefully. "So where do you want to go?"

"Well... I know of a great restaurant, if you are in the mood for fancy dining." He said thoughtfully.

"Fancy dining? Sure. Why not." Hermione replied with a grin on her face.

Ok, side along apparition?" He suggested. She nodded, she had no idea where the place is. He held out his hand and she grabbed it without a second's hesitation.

She wasn't sure if it was direct contact with the man who used to be her enemy, or side along apparition, that caused a swarm of nervous butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

Finally it all ended. He removed his hand from hers, and stood before a grand restaurant. They entered and Hermione was glad she was still in her fancy ministry clothes, because everyone was wearing fancy robes.

A stocky waiter took them to a seat and handed them menus. "What would you like to drink?"

"A Firewhiskey, for me, and Hermione?" Draco ordered before turning to her.

"A butterbeer for me please." Hermione said to the waiter.

"Right away." The waiter replied. "I'll give you time to choose your meal. Can I offer you appetizers?"

"No thanks." Draco told him. The waiter nodded and walked away.

Hermione scanned the menu. Thankfully, she had become accustomed to fancy restaurants. She was always attending a dinner reservation with the minister and foreign ministers. She found a dish she liked right away.

Draco, too, found a dish immediately.

"A firewhiskey for you sir, and a butterbeer for the lady." The waiter said handing the pair their respective drinks. "Do you know what you will be having this evening?"

"I will have the Wienerschnitzel with Spaetzle, please." Hermione told him. She really enjoyed this German dish, Breaded veal and a German style spaghetti.

The waiter wrote that down, and turned to Draco.

"I will have Filet Mignon with Linguini." Draco said closing the menu. The waiter took both menus, and walked away.

"So Hermione, how did the interview go?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh it went well. I can finish my book now." She said excitedly.

He had been hoping she would reveal something regarding the moment she spent with his mother while he was out, but no such details came to light.

He studied her carefully. Her once bushy brown hair was more tamed now. She had curves in the right areas. Her lips were a luscious rosy red and very inviting. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled softly, but held sadness.

"What?" She asked shyly.

He smiled. "Nothing. I just never realized how" _attractive_ "nice it is to be in your presence. You are a very amazing woman." He complimented her.

She blushed. "Thank you. You've changed a lot since Hogwarts. You aren the same prat. You are kind, and charming. Pity you weren't like that back then. We could have been friends." She replied.

"Forget the past,we are friends now right?" He asked her softly.

She inhaled softly and had to remind herself that she is married, as she looked into his brilliant grey eyes. "Right. We are."

"Your food has arrived." The waiter came back balancing two neat and elegant plates. He set the plates down in front of Draco and Hermione. "Enjoy."

They began to eat, while enjoying light conversation.

After what seemed like half an hour later (at least it felt that way to them) they realized how late it was.

"Oh no. Ron is probably wondering where I am." Hermione exclaimed with a worried expression on her face.

"I'll go pay then." Draco said kindly.

"No, I'll pay for my own dinner." She replied.

"No. I insist." He said firmly. She nodded and allowed him to pay for her.

Once outside, Draco looked at her. "It was great having dinner with you."

"I agree. I had a great time. Thank you." She said. She then realized how close they were. She could see vapor rising from Draco's slightly parted lips. He leaned slightly close, causing her breath to hitch.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaning in to give her a hug. He noted that she had a slight look of disappointment on her face.

She nodded, reminding herself once again that she can't start having any feelings for Draco, especially the amorous kind.

Sighing deeply she apparated to her flat.

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the pace also. I'm not sure if its going too slow, if so just let me know. I appreciate each and every review, favourite, and alert. New chapter in the works. :D**

**-Cadi **


	6. Trust Issues

**Here is my fifth update this week. I'm quite happy I have gotten many reviews. Keep them coming :) and one of you asked when Ron will make an appearance again, here you go, Ron has returned.**

**Chapter Six: Trust Issues **

"Hermione?" Ron got up from the sofa that he had been sitting on, waiting for Hermione.

Hermione winced as he got close to her. "Ronald don't come closer." She warned him.

"Hermione where have you been?" He asked her, stepping back as he took note of the wand in her hand.

"Tell me where you were all of last night and I shall tell you where I was." She replied, hoping that his curiosity was strong enough for him to confess where he was.

Ron looked away. "I don't know." He muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She replied dangerously.

"I don't know what happened, where I was, what I was doing there, nothing. I don't know. I can't remember the last few days." He answered helplessly.

"Liar. You know what you did... To me." She said softly, feeling tear well up in her eyes.

"Did to you?" He asked in confusion. "What did I do? I didn't do anything to you. I love you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and raised her wand arm slightly. "Yes, you did, you bloody fool. You..." She looked away. "Forced me to have..." Her voice faded and she closed her eyes as she remembered the dreadful experience. She could still feel the pain when he punched her, and the searing pain in her throat. She could still feel the helplessness she felt that night, and her stupidity as she failed to defend herself. But she had thrown her wand aside when she entered the flat, and who could even think logically as their spouse, the person they love, raped them?

"I didn't. Merlin. Oh no. No, no, no, no." Ron said panicking, he walked over to her to try to embrace her, but she raised her wand higher.

"Bloody hell. What have I done? I'm sorry Hermione. Honestly I am. I love you." Ron said wildly.

"You don't remember? How can you not fucking remember Ronald? Do you know how awful it has b-been for me? How w-weak and useless I f-fucking feel? How I must lie to people when t-they ask me h-how I am? Because I'm n-not ok, Ronald. You b-betrayed my t-trust." Hermione her voice betraying the sudden anger that surged through her body, and her eyes revealing the pain and hurt as tears fell down her cheeks. She took several deep breaths but found that difficult to do.

"You d-don't know what its l-like to have to go through fucking p-paperwork dealing with m-m-marital..." She took a deep uneven breath. "And knowing that I tell my clients to tell s-someone, but I c-can't do that myself. You can't p-possibly know how much it hurts n-now knowing what they go through and the d-difficulty telling someone because of the f-fear that the o-one they love will go to A-Azkaban." She continued.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wasn't in the right mind. I was drinking Firewhiskey like crazy, drowning my feelings because I knew that our relationship wasn't going as well as we thought it would be when we first got married. You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" He replied holding his hands slightly in front of his almost as though he could block any spell Hermione might cast at him, with his hands.

"Isn't it great that you remember why you were fucking out of it but not anything else? Well guess what Ronald, I can't be here right now. I can't be near you." She cried, her wand arm trembling.

"Hermione I love you." He said taking advantage of the fact that she was vulnerable. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her, and placed his lips over her, trying to convey how much he loved and needed her.

Hermione went limp for a few seconds, before pulling back and placing a loud slap on his cheek. She stepped away from Ron and raised her wand, ready to protect herself this time.

Ron looked at her in surprise. He rubbed his cheek, an angry red mark in the shape of Hermione's hand was clear on his cheek. He didn't attempt to get closer to her. He knew how dangerous his wife can be, he did not want to be on the receiving end of a well placed spell.

"Don't come near m-me." She warned trembling and feeling ready to pass out. She stepped back slowly and apparated, taking note of the helpless look on Ron's face. She had no idea where she had apparated to, all she knew was that she was glad she was away from Ron. She stumbled and nearly fell, but a pair of strong arms supported her. She looked up at her saviour before passing out.

She awoke to the feeling of someone watching her intently. She stirred and realized she was in a bed. She panicked and checked to make sure all of her clothes were on her body. To her relief, she was fully clothed. She then looked around the room, not recognizing where she was.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." A familiar voice said. She looked to her right, and noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting on the bed that she was on. "How are you feeling?"

She then remembered seeing his face as she blacked out not too long ago. "Where am I?" She asked looking at Draco.

"You ma'am, are in my room, at the one and only newly renovated Malfoy Manor." He said grandly, while placing a warm towel on her forehead. He got up and grabbed a small bottle from his dresser.

"What am I doing here?" She asked him feeling confused.

"I'd actually like to know that myself." He said chuckling. "You apparated to my garden where I was taking a stroll, and stumbled forward. I ran towards you and caught you just in time, so I brought you to my room because my bed is more comfortable than the sofa." He said smirking slightly as he realized the innuendos in his statement. He sat down next to her.

All of her memories flew back to the front of her head, as she remembered her confrontation with Ron. She tried to hold back her tears, but that didn't work. She threw her arms around Draco and proceeded to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly while he embraced her with his other room.

Hermione startled herself by just throwing herself on her former enemy. Why was she so ready to throw herself upon a man, fully knowing that she would be unable to trust a man after what the man she love did to her? Why was she ready to go somewhere else for comfort? Why did she want to tell him everything and have him comfort her?

"He can make you happy." Narcissa's voice rang in her head. "He can make you happy."

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing. She removed herself from him and wiped her tears away.

"Its okay. I know that whatever has you feeling the way you do is probably not for the faint of heart. You have been through so much and came out strong. Whatever it is that is bothering you, you will overcome. You don't have to tell me what it is if you don't want to, but I am here for you." He replied surprising Hermione. She could not believe that this was the same asshole from her years at Hogwarts. "He's changed." She thought to herself.

"Thank you. I don't know if I can tell anyone yet... But I do need a friend." She replied feeling tears falling once more.

"I am here for you honestly." He replied. He gave her a hug, which she welcomed.

"What time is it Draco? I do hope I'm not disturbing you." She asked sheepishly.

"It is twelve o'clock PM." He replied.

Hermione threw the sheets off of her and attempted to jump off the bed, but Draco held her back.

"Oh no, Draco let me go, I have to get to work." She said hastily, but he shook his head and tutted.

"I can't do that. I will let you go, but you will rest. I called in for the both of us. Shacklebolt said you can have the day off, after I explained the state you were in, while I am to make sure you are ok, seeing as how you are in my house. He told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better soon, and that Harry seems to have a lead on the case that you were working on." He told her carefully putting her back down.

She allowed herself to be tucked back in. "Thank you Draco. I don't know why I apparated to your house, but I'm glad I did." She said softly.

"Are you planning on going back to your flat soon? Or do you wish to say in the guest room?" He asked her hoping that she stays.

She hesitated. "I can't go back yet. You don't mind if I stay, do you?" She asked shyly.

He shook his head. "I enjoy company." He said kindly. "Are you hungry?"

She then realized that she was indeed starving. She nodded sheepishly. He smirked and walked away. She took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and wash her face. She got up and walked to the door. She looked in he hallway and was astonished. The hallway was elegant, but vast. There was no way she would be able to find the bathroom.

She heard a shuffling and realized that there was a house elf watching her. "Master send Stella to Miss. Miss up? Why Miss up?" The house elf who identified herself as Stella asked. The house elf seemed to be well cared for, properly dressed, and in excellent health.

"I need to find the bathroom." Hermione told Stella.

"Stella show you where Bathroom is. Follow Stella." The house elf said to Hermione taking her hand. Hermione allowed herself to be led to the bathroom. Once there, Hermione marvelled at the beauty of the bathroom. She had never seen such a gorgeous bathroom. She was dying to get in the opulent tub. She tore her eyes from the tub and gazed at her reflection in the huge mirror over the sink.

She was distraught to see that her eyes were tearstained, red and swollen. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were pale. Her hair was a disheveled mess reminiscent to a bird's nest.

How was Draco able to look at her without sneering or wincing? Clearly he has changed a lot more than she had realized. He gave her a place sleep and to escape from her problems. But what can he do for her when she has to face her problems, or what about when he has his own problems to face. "Help him to cope." She said out loud as she was reminded of what Narcissa had said to her. "I will help him cope, just as he is currently helping her blindly.

"Why can't I speak to someone? Why am I afraid?" She asked herself.

"Afraid of what?" A voice asked from the doorway. Hermione jumped, and saw that it was Draco leaning at the bathroom doorway. She had forgotten to close the door.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said shrilly.

Draco laughed. "Well Breakfast- er Brunch, I suppose is served. If you'll follow me, I will direct you through this maze I call my home." He stated bowing. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She followed him and they made their way through the manor to the dining room.

Hermione gasped. The dining room was not at all as she remembered. On the contrary, it was now unrecognizable, and inviting. On the table, there were two plates with food served high on the plate.

"Draco did you cook?" She asked uncertainly.

"Why does that surprise you?" He asked her mockingly with a hurt tone in his voice.

Hermione sadly was reminded of Ron. He never cooked for her, or anyone. She was always the one doing the work. What a nice change it was to not have to do anything. "Thank you Draco, you are too kind. I'm sorry to be a burden."

"You aren't a burden. I'm glad you are here." He told her truthfully. _ I'm glad you are getting around to trust me. I don't know what happened to you, but you're loser husband was involved, no doubt about it._ he thought to himself.

They both sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and the food.  
><strong><br>I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

**-Cadi **


	7. Emotions and Confessions

**This chapter is particularly important even though it may seem like a filler at first. It acts as both a chance for them to bond, and also a transition for Hermione as she contemplates telling people, more specifically, Draco. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter Seven: Emotions and Confessions **

Draco watched Hermione as she ate the pancakes and eggs that he made. She seemed to be hurting, emotionally. While he started speaking to her and being kind to her, it was only because his mother asked him to marry Hermione, but he was starting to like the muggleborn. She was attractive, intelligent, and had a good heart. Did his mother know that he would begin to like her?

"Hermione, if you don't mind me asking, what will the Weasel say when you don't return to your flat?" He asked her hoping to get some sort of idea as to what was bothering her. Whatever it was, she was strongly opposed to returning to her flat.

She considered this. "You know what, Draco, I honestly don't care. Whatever he wants to think is fine by me. If he wants to believe that I've gone and left him, so be it. I don't give a damn." She said simply, but the hurt in her eyes was obvious to Draco. He felt for her. He needed her to trust him.

"I know what its like you know." He said softly. Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Well I know only secondhand. I used to hear the screaming and crying. I was always worried. I was only a child."

Hermione sat in silence, thinking about what he was saying. She brought her fork up to her mouth and chewed a piece of pancake slowly.

"She never used to tell me, but I knew. She chose to stay, because she believed marriage was forever, you know? She would have left him if she could." Draco continued softly, his mind was full of memories of his mother crying, or cowering in fear while the dark shadow of his father stood over her. He always felt helpless, but his mother was always strong, always careful of what she said to Draco. Lucius was always a good father to Draco, strict, but a good father. She did not want to taint Draco's view of his father.

"Marriage. Everyone expected me to marry Pansy. We were childhood sweethearts. I was foolish and I thought it was going to occur, you know." He said looking away.

Hermione was reminded of how everyone expected her to marry Ron. They were dating for a bit, and with encouragement from practically the whole wizarding world he proposed to her. Naturally, she accepted, she felt she had to. She felt her eyes water for what seemed like the thousandth time in these last few days.

"But I'm glad I didn't. I don't think I would be able to live with her all my life. My mother helped me to see through her, even if she was the only one who thought that Pansy was no good. I hesitated even though everyone encouraged our relationship. We were both purebloods, both Slytherins, and we dated for a long time. How could I go against my father's wishes?" She listened intently, taking in every word he was saying, and wondering at the same time why he was allowing her into his part of his life.

He, himself, was wondering that. He was really starting to like her company, it wouldn't be the end of the world getting married to her. He might fall in love eventually, who knows.

"But I followed my mother's wishes instead, and ultimately found myself pursuing my own desires. My mother knows me well, even better than I know myself sometimes. She knows what's good for me even when I can't see that at first." He said reflecting upon his mother's request.

Hermione smiled at him, after wiping off her tears. "Thank you for sharing that with me." She told him.

"I trust you, you know?" He said to her, watching her reaction carefully. "I want to be friends, and make up for all the shit I say and did to you at Hogwarts."

"You already have." She said reaching across to place her hand on his. He felt a shiver of anticipation go through his body.

"My mother wants me to move on when she... You know... Passes. I don't know if I can without friends. I lost contact with most of the people I was friends with in Hogwarts. I miss the human interaction, I was so caught up in work and Auror Training, I never had time for friends." He continued, trying to ignore the warmth radiating from Hermione's skin, that was doing nothing to calm the goosebumps on his skin.

"Your mother is a good woman. She's very perceptive, I know what you mean about her knowing more about you than you even know." She told him. He looked at her. She took a deep breath. "She seemed to just know. It was amazing how perceptive she was. And she told me something I'm just realizing."

He waited patiently, truly enjoying this moment of confessions and stories of their lives.

"She knew me more about my life in those five minutes that you were gone than most people close to me know. She just knew." She said remembering the woman's words. _Get out and find happiness..._

Get out of what? Her marriage? But she was always told marriage was forever, and she gained such a great family with the Weasleys. But was she happy?

"Of course not" She said out loud. Draco looked at her curiously, he had been listening intently.

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not. I'm not happy." She whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head once more.

"I know. And neither am I." He replied. He moved his chair closer to her and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace, taking in her scent. She smelled of roses. She put her head on his shoulder, enjoying his strong arms and the comfort she felt. She did not feel afraid even though Draco is a man. She felt like this was natural, the way she was feeling about Draco. She didn't know if she was attracted to him, but she did know that she loved being in his arms.

"Shit." He said suddenly. Hermione looked up, noticing that his shirt was covered in her tears.

"I need to go to Auror Training, unfortunately. Think you can manage until I get back? I'll be gone until dark." He asked her.

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Good. Help yourself to anything and everything, wander around the manor, the gardens, what have you. If you need anything, ask Stella, she will help you. Mi casa es tu casa." He said smirking. He waited for acknowledgment form her.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." She replied. He nodded and took one more look at her before he flooed to the ministry.

Hermione looked around before looking down and taking note of the fact that she was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. She hesitated slightly before deciding to apparate to her flat in order to get clothing, she wasn't planning on returning to her flat for a while. She couldn't bear to see Ron.

She arrived at the flat and pulled out her wand. She heard a shuffling and then a voice exclaimed "Hermione! Where have you been?"

Hermione lowered her wand upon noticing that it was Ginny sitting on her sofa.

"Ginny, you scared me!" She said, her heart racing. She had been so sure that it was Ron in the flat.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ginny asked, sounding like Molly.

"Well, mother-in-law. I think I am old enough to make my own decisions without informing others. What are you doing here anyways?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Ron came over last night blubbering like an idiot. He said you've gone and left him, but he wouldn't tell us what happened." Ginny said, with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing." Hermione replied walking to the bedroom. Ginny followed her and watched as Hermione gathered dress robes, sleep clothes, and other such items and threw them into a small beaded bag.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked her.

"Packing." Hermione said calmly. Ginny continued to stare as Hermione gathered other items such as books and paperwork.

"For what reason? Are you leaving Ron? What did he do? Come to Grimauld, all four of us will have a chat and sort things out." Ginny said, standing akimbo.

"Ginny, I need time before I can speak. I just can't deal with this at the moment." Hermione said taking rapid breaths. She couldn't deal with this right now, she just couldn't. She wanted to sit and cry until her eyes fall out of her head.

"Where are you staying?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll stay at your place every so often as long as you'll have me and as long as Ron isn't around." Hermione assured her, feeling impatient.

"But what did he do? Did he say something? Or leave something out of place? What did he do?" She asked getting frustrated. Hermione gave her a look that plainly showed all the hurt she was feeling and apparated back to the manor.

Back at the manor Hermione ran to Draco's room, changed her clothes and threw herself on Draco's bed. She proceeded to cry again. She had been holding back her tears for several days, she just needed to cry unil she had no more tears left.

Hours later, Draco found her asleep on his bed. She had cried herself to sleep, or so it appeared. He sat down on the sofa by the bed and watched her sleep. He realized how creepy he was acting at the moment, but he couldn't help but stare at Hermione. She seemed so calm and comfortable, it made him feel at peace.

"Get out and find happiness..." She muttered in her sleep.

"Get out of what?" He asked her, not expecting a reply.

"Get out of what, my dear friend? Get out of what?" He asked her again. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up, nor answer.

Happiness. Something they both did not possess. What happened to her? She always seemed so happy, so cheerful, so strong. She's so vulnerable now though. She let someone behind her defenses and weakened her. Was that the reason she didn't want to return to her flat? It was the Weasel, that much he knew, but what had he done to her?

"No Ron! Stop!" She whimpered in her sleep. She tossed and turned, unable to wake up from her nightmare. He went to her side and spoke to her in a soothing voice. "Hermione, its ok."

She continued to cry and thrash about. Draco shook her softly, effectively waking her up. She looked around wildly, before realizing that it was Draco next to her, not anyone else.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, calming down.

He frowned. "Sorry for what?" He asked.

"Sorry for trespassing upon your hospitality, and being a burden. I'm being silly." She said as she looked down solemnly.

"You aren't a burden, and if you were I would have kicked you out. Stay as long as you wish. Merlin knows I need some company." He replied.

"Thank you." She said, still feeling like she was invading.

"Where would you like to stay tonight? Unless you wish to go back to your flat or a hotel?" He asked her, hoping that she stays at his house.

She considered her options. Her flat was a definite no. She will not step foot there until she decides what to do regarding her ordeal. "At the manor." She answered.

Draco was pleased with her answer. "Great, I will have Stella set up our best guest room."

She blushed at that, she would have settled with the couch in the living room without protest. "Thank you Draco, for everything you are doing for me."

"Again, its not a problem." He said, he then turned to the doorway to call Stella, only to discover that she was already peering into the room.

"Stella, the grand guest room for my special guest please." He told her. Stella nodded and motioned Hermione to follow her. Hermione got up and grabbed the small bag she had carelessly thrown aside. She then followed Stella.

Once Hermione was gone Draco threw himself on the bed. Harry Potter had asked him about Hermione and why she had gone to him instead of them, and whether he knew what had occurred between Ron and Hermione. After assuring Harry that Hermione had not mentioned anything of the sort, he excused himself and walked away. Draco felt touched that Hermione had gone to him instead of her friends from Hogwarts. She was beginning to trust him. All she needed to do was see how Draco was better than Weasley. That would take time and patience. He had both of those, but his mother did not. He only hoped that he would be able to give his mother good news before she passes away.

**Thus concludes Chapter Seven. Don't forget to review. :) Next chapter speeds things up just a tad bit, not by much, but by a couples of days or so. I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites, and alerts, you guys are awesome.**

**-Cadi **


	8. An Uninvited Visitor

**Hello, I know I broke my post everyday streak, but two days isn't a long wait, right? I had to spend time with my son, Sirius. That's right I named him after my favourite character :D (Draco is a close second). But any who, hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)**

**Chapter Eight: An Uninvited Visitor**

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and calm. She had drunk a dreamless potion last night and had no disturbing dreams. She yawned and stretched, letting out a small groan. She then gathered her clothes together. She had carelessly thrown her bag aside causing some clothed to spill out. She hurried because she was dying to get into the huge tub in Draco's bathroom.

She quickly found the bathroom and turned the knob but discovered it was locked. "Draco must be showering." She said to herself. Sure enough, she heard the splatter of the water falling into the tub, and saw a slight sprig of steam exiting through the cracks between the doorway.

She waited patiently for the bathroom, and nearly gasped when Draco stepped out of the bathroom. Draco was wearing a towel on his lower portion of his body, but his torso was naked. Her eyes widened as she saw how fit he was. She just wanted to run her hands up and down his upper body.

"Enjoying the sight?" He asked her smirking.

She frowned. "Hardly. I was enjoying the sight behind you, I need to bathe, and the tub is rather exquisite." She lied smoothly. He smirked.

"I see. Do you need any help?" He asked her innocently.

Hermione rolled her. "I don't believe so, thanks." She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind, ignoring the smirk on Draco's face. She felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"This will take some time getting used to..." She said softly to herself as she removed her clothes and turned on the water in the tub. She tried to think of Ron, but that subject was still too uncomfortable for her to think about. Was she going to be able to go back? No. She wasn't going to. How can she?

She relaxed, allowing the water to remove impurities, as well as all negative thoughts. After all negative thoughts were eliminated from her mind, the only thing running through her mind was Draco. Draco and his kindness, Draco and his drastic change, Draco and his killer body...

"Get a hold of yourself, Hermione. Not even divorced yet and already thinking dirty thoughts of the man who so graciously allowed you to remain in his house." She scolded herself. She stopped herself from running her hands through her body. She couldn't _touch herself_ with thoughts of Draco in her mind.

"Maybe just once?" She asked herself mischievously. She couldn't help but bring her hand down between her legs and tenderly press on the knot of nerves that was aching slightly. She let out a soft moan as Draco took over her thoughts. She pressed down harder and slipped a finger inside her, surprised at how wet she was.

She came to her senses and removed her hand from her intimate area.

"Oh boy. How can you allow a man to enter your mind after what _that bastard _did to you?" She asked herself after bathing and stepping out of the tub. Truth was, she was starting to like Draco in several ways. "Why are things so complicated?" She said out loud.

Frustrated, she went back to the guest room. Thankfully for her, Draco was not in the area, so he did not see her. She dressed herself in her standard, yet elegant ministry robes.

As soon as Draco saw her downstairs in the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow. "You're going to work?" He asked her uncertainly.

She nodded. "Of course I am. I can hardly sit around and moan all day now can I?" She replied.

_I can help you with that..._

He smirked.

"What's so funny?" She asked unaware of the innuendo she had said in her previous sentence.

"Nothing." He said hastily. "I meant to tell you that I can call in for you again. I'd love to play doctor. I have experience in helping with patients' needs." He said suggestively.

"Oh really?" She said coolly, catching on to what he meant.

"That's right." He replied, noticing the slight blush that appeared on her face.

"As tempting as that sounds I must go to work." She replied, not looking at him. She looked up after she was sure that her face wasn't as red as it had been after he said that. She wasn't sure she could trust a man in that area, even if that man was Draco, and she had just almost pleasured herself with thoughts of said man running though her mind. She sincerely hoped that he had not learned Legimency.

"Right. Well shall we go then?" He asked walking toward the fireplace.

"Oh are we flooing?" She asked.

"Or we can apparate." He replied. She shrugged, but took a pinch of the floo powder. She stepped in the fireplace and called out "the Ministry."

She arrived safely, and a few seconds later, Draco joined her. They walked together to the lift, ignoring their coworkers stares and whispers.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as she approached the lift, he, too, was waiting.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" She replied.

"Great, thanks. I see you are better?" He asked.

"Somewhat." She replied simply. He waited, but she gave no further details.

"Pray tell. What is going on?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry. Whatever is going on between myself and my idiot husband is my own problem, and therefore I shall deal with it on my own." She answered. Draco raised an eyebrow curiously.

"And why at Malfoy's place? Why didn't you go to Grimmauld?" He asked with the same hurt tone that Ginny had utilized.

"Because Draco is a great person, and that was the first place I thought to go. Ron would never have thought to look for me there. I know he went to your place. I don't want to see him." She said, tired of the questions. When was that damn lift going to appear?

"I'll quit asking what happened. Apparently you refused to tell Ginny, and Ron refused to tell us also. I assume you have refused to tell Malfoy also." He stated, not asked. Although he did throw a dirty look at Malfoy.

"She hasn't told me anything. Don't worry yourself, Potter." He sneered. He looked past Harry, realizing that the lift had arrived. The three of them entered and were taken to their destinations.

They reached Hermione's floor first. She waved at the two of them and exited. Harry scowled upon realizing that it was just him and Draco on the lift again.

"Don't do anything to hurt her." Harry replied after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean? Find out what her loser of a husband did to her before you go telling me not to hurt her." Draco replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Malfoy, I'm trying. Ron won't say anything, he just mopes around talking about how much of an idiot he is." Harry explained.

"Aint that the truth." Draco muttered. "Listen. I have my suspicions, but I won't share them with you. But I will tell you one thing, we need to help her. She's not in her right mind right now."

"Right so you try to find out from her, and I'll find out from him. I just hate to see them fighting. They are soul mates." Harry said.

Draco frowned. "Is that right? Well good luck. This is my floor." Draco said darkly. He stepped off and walked away leaving a confused Harry in the lift. Draco cursed at him under his breath. "Soul mates. Ha. As if." He muttered softly.

"Good morning Draco." Tiffany said looking up from her desk. She shuffled through some paperwork and handed him a stack.

"Morning Tiff. What's this?" He asked her, eyeing the stack.

"Requests, work orders, and other such paperwork you need to sign. Then pass along to Mr. Blaise, so he can sign also." Tiffany explained.

He nodded and took the stack with him in the office. He then placed a speedy order for a big bouquet of yellow roses, to be sent to Hermione Granger, before glancing down at the papers and signing.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione had been in her office for about an hour when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." She called out.

Tabitha entered holding a large bouquet of flowers. "This just arrived for you." She said placing the bouquet in Hermione's hand. "I'm not sure who its from, but I'd like to know if you find out." Tabitha said giggling.

"You know what Tabitha? I'd like to know also." Hermione said smiling faintly. She replaced the ones she had received before with the new ones. They both admired the flowers until both realized that the work was not going to get done without them. Tabitha stepped out before stepping in again approximately 20 minutes later.

"Uhm your husband is here." She said timidly. Ron looked angry and Tabitha wasn't sure if Hermione wanted to see him.

"I'm busy." Hermione replied not looking up.. She motioned to the files that she had on her desk.

"But he insists." Tabitha said.

"Tell him I'M BUSY." She said, her voice rising dangerously.

Tabitha stepped out to pass along the message. Hermione could hear Ron yelling at Tabitha. Hermione swiftly rose from her chair and walked out of her office. She faced Ron, who was red in the face from all of the yelling.

"Ronald Weasley. I will not have you yelling at my employees!" Hermione yelled, causing both Ron and Tabitha to shrink back. She turned and stomped back into her office, with Ron following her.

"Hermione, baby, please come back. I love you." He pleaded. She looked out the door and mouthed to Tabitha requesting if anything were to happen, she was to call Harry and Draco. Tabitha nodded. Ron did not notice this as he was professing his undying love for her.

"Where is your wedding ring?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione looked down at her finger.

"Same place as our relationship, as our marriage Ron. Gone. Its gone. So get out." Hermione said, her voice betraying her. She was trying to sound powerful and in control, but she couldn't feel that way around Ron, not when he made her feel useless.

"How can I make this up to you?" He asked her desperately. "Please let me make this up to you. I need you in my life, Hermione. Please. I can't live without you. Give me another chance. You can trust me."

She shook her head, allowing the tears to flow down her face. "Ron I trusted you, but you broke my trust, no you shattered it. You promised to love me, but you made me feel useless. Ron its over."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in disbelief, he didn't want to know what she meant..

"Ron..." Hermione whispered, tears flowing freely. Her breath hitched. "I want a divorce."

**Uh oh. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger. This story is really taking a life of its own and I did not intend for this to happen. I like where the story is headed though. And I hope you wonderful readers leave me some reviews. :D New chapter tomorrow? I'm pretty sure. :)**

**-Cadi**


	9. Evidence

**No author notes? Oh well, I guess I'll just leave a disclaimer instead, I havent left one in a while.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to the fabulous Miss Rowling. **

_"Ron..." Hermione whispered, tears flowing freely. "I want a divorce."_

"Hermione, no, you don't mean that. Baby, one more chance. Please." Ron pleaded. He got down on his knees and reached for her hand.

"Ron. Stop. I can't be with you anymore. How can I? You tell me. How can I be with you after you... Raped me?" Hermione whispered stepping back. She finally said the word out loud, and it felt like a whole new pressure on her instead of relief. Everything became more real to her. Her husband had raped her. More tears spilled from her eyes.

"I didn't. You are my wife. I had sex with you. I didn't rape you." He replied narrowing his eyes.

"Ron, its called marital rape. And its rape regardless of the fact that its with their spouse. I'm sorry you have intelligence the size of a teaspoon." Hermione yelled angrily.

Ron banged on Hermione's desk lividly, causing a lot of petals to fall off of the roses.

"Is everyt-t-thing alr-r-right?" Tabitha asked fearfully, peering into the room. Ron glared at her while Hermione shook her head and gave her a meaningful look.

"Everything. Is. Fine." Ron said through clenched teeth. Anger radiated through him.

Tabitha quickly ducked out of the room and made her way to the fireplace where she quickly flooed Draco and Harry.

Hermione looked at Ron in fear as he advanced towards her. She had her wand up her sleeve but she was frozen to the spot. She couldn't make any movements. Ron captured her lips with his and hungrily bit on her lip causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. He rubbed his body on hers creating friction. Hermione protested but she couldn't access her wand now, and he was too strong for her.

_Not again..._ She thought closing her eyes.

"Ron what are you doing?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she felt Ron move away from her.

"Kissing my wife. Is there a problem?" He asked nastily.

Harry and Draco both drew their wands.

"Ron step away from Hermione." Harry said slowly. Ron did as he was told. Hermione whimpered softly before her knees gave out, causing her to fall on the ground. Draco rushed forward and caught her, preventing her from banging her head on the ground.

"Ron go away now. And leave her alone. Or else." Harry threatened him.

"She's my wife!" Ron yelled angrily. He had a right to touch her any way he pleased. He reasoned to himself. Harry continued to point his wand at Ron.

"What did you do to her? How did you break her?" Draco asked him from his position on the ground. Ron ignored them. He looked at Hermione one last time before apparating.

Hermione began to cry loudly on Draco's shoulder, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." She muttered after a while.

"For what?" Draco asked. Harry looked over at the pair on the ground.

"For everything. I'm such an idiot. I should have stayed at your house today." She said flatly.

Harry knelt down next to them. "You didn't know Ron would come to harass you in the workplace. Hermione... What happened to you though? Can you please tell us?" He asked her softly.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't yet." She whispered. "I can't."

"But this scumbag... we need to know so we can press charges. He's obviously caused harm to you." Draco insisted.

"Nothing. There's nothing to tell. Except that I'm getting divorced." She replied. Draco's heart sped up at those words. His mother will appreciate the good news (well good in the sense that she's going to be free, but the reason for her divorce may not be so pretty.)

"Hermione..." Draco said but Hermione buried her head in her hands. Draco pulled her closer to him. Harry watched them as Draco comforted her and felt his heart warm up to Draco, perhaps he isn't such a bad guy. If Hermione saw him as a good friend, perhaps he can also.

"Let's go home." Draco said pulling her up to her feet. Hermione sniffled and couldn't help but smile faintly at his words. _Let's go home..._ Once again Narcissa's words floated through her head.

"Ok." She said softly. "Harry? Can you tell Shacklebolt that I'm leaving, and thank Tabitha for me please?"

Harry nodded, looking at the two fondly. Perhaps he was wrong about Draco.

Draco held her hand and apparated, pulling her with him. Harry walked swiftly to the minister's office, ignoring Chrissie, the secretary as she called out to Harry, telling him that Shacklebolt was in a meeting. As Head Auror though, Harry had priviledges, and bursting into the minister's office at unexpected moments was one of them.

Shacklebolt was meeting with the French Minister of magic when Harry threw the door open.

"I need a private meeting with you as soon as possible." Harry said sternly.

"I must be going." The French minister said noticing the urgency in Harry's expression. The minister walked out of the office, leaving Harry and Shacklebolt alone.

"What happened?" Shacklebolt asked feeling concerned.

"Ronald harassed Hermione in her office, and this isn't the first time they had a fight, I'm sure you remember she took a day yesterday. But I am going to launch a warrant for his arrest and I need to have investigators find out what happened to Hermione that made her leave him and also, she's filing for divorce." Harry said quickly.

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. "Harassment doesn't constitute grounds for divorce or arrest." He told Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked angrily. "He harassed Hermione and who knows what else he did to break her spirits! That's why we need an investigation! What kind of laws are these?"

"Unfortunately these laws are flawed, but these sorts of things are unheard of. Marriage is forever, we don't do divorces. Unless..." Shacklebolt said thoughtfully.

"Unless?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Unless we can prove that physical harm was done or that they never consummated, but they've been married for about four years, they must have consummated." Shacklebolt said.

"Physical harm? Like domestic violence?" Harry asked remembering Hermione's odd behaviour and her bruise.

"Yes, I suppose that would fall under physical harm. Harry go ahead with the warrant, and the investigations. Hermione wouldn't ever call for a divorce unless it was her last choice." Shacklebolt said approving Harry's requests. Harry nodded, thanked the minister and apparated to Malfoy manor.

He appeared at the front door, as it would be rude to simply apparate inside Draco's house. He knocked on the door and Draco opened promptly.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked hastily.

"She fell asleep as soon as we got home." Draco replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You keep saying 'home.' What's that about?" Harry asked.

"She can hardly go back to her flat right? I gave her a room here, and she has all her stuff here. It might as well be her home too. And she can stay as long as she wants." Draco said defensively. "Now what do you want?" He asked feeling irritated.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked looking inside the manor.

Draco opened the door wider and allowed Harry to enter. Draco led him to the living room, where they both took a seat on the sofa.

"I spoke to Shacklebolt." Harry offered.

"And?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have a warrant for his arrest and I will start investigations. They can't divorce unless there is evidence that physical harm occured." Harry summarized what Shacklebolt had told him.

Draco swore under his breath. "How the hell are going to get that sort of evidence? Hermione doesn't want to speak."

"She's going to have to say something eventually. And we are going to be there for her when she does." Harry replied solemnly. They both stared at the floor blankly while wondering what could have possibly hurt Hermione so much.

Meanwhile Hermione was lying awake in Draco's bed. For some reason unbeknownst to her, Draco had brought her to his room and not her temporary one, but she wasn't complaining.

Harry and Draco's voices had carried into the room and she heard the entire conversation.

"Evidence of physical harm..." She said softly. She stripped off her robes and looked down at her mostly naked body. She still had bruises scattered over her body. They were mostly healing and slightly yellow, but the harm was still noticeable and substantial. "Is this enough evidence of physical harm?" She asked herself. "Is this enough fucking evidence?" She asked throwing herself to the ground. She curled up and hugged her knees.

Images of Ron throwing her on the floor and forcing her on her knees played in her mind. She tried to replace those images with the good ones of Draco, but was unsuccessful. Will she be able to have intimate relationships with a man ever again? Can she trust a man enough to make love ever again? Can she ever trust Draco in that sense?

There was no use denying their attraction to each other. She knew that she really could pursue a relationship with him without having him deny her.

She needed to say something to them and she knew it. But she didn't think she could speak the words. But she could show them. Surely she was strong enough to show them. She could show them the bruises and have them document the marks for usage in court.

She put on a bathrobe and timidly walked to the living room. Harry and Draco both stood upon seeing her walking towards them.

"Hermione, are you-" Hermione raised her hand signalling for Harry to quit talking.

"I... Have something to show you." She told them removing the knot from the bathrobe. She pulled it off and stood before them, feeling slightly embarassed.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked incredulously, looking at the bruises sprinkled all over her body. Her hips in particular had a large concentration of bruises. They were mostly hidden by her underwear, but the damage was noticeable.

Hermione stood there; her heart was pounding rapidly and her lungs were becoming constricted. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did... Ron do this to you?" Draco asked finally. Hermione remained silent, but her silence was telling. Ron had harmed her physically, mentally and emotionally. Draco summoned a camera.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Draco, noticing the camera.

"Evidence." Draco replied simply. He took pictures of Hermione's bruised body. Then he took the bathrobe and draped it over her. Hermione just stood there, silent and unmoving.

Draco handed the camera to Harry. "Find him, and make sure that bastard lands in Azkaban for life." Draco said in disgust. Harry nodded, he planned to build the best possible case. But he feared that may not be enough for a life sentence, fifteen years the most. What Harry needed was a memory. He needed Hermione to bring forward her memories in order to properly convict him, but without complete knowledge of what happened, he couldn't do much. Why had Ron abused her like so?

Harry said his farewells to Draco and Hermione and apparated in order to begin his case and to get the investigators.

Draco wrapped his arm around the silent woman, and sat her down next to him on the sofa. He wanted to coax details from Hermione, but he wanted her relaxed and willing to tell him. He rocked her still body back and forth, while she stared at the fireplace with watery eyes. She didn't want to blink. Blinking would only allow for her tears to spill. She didn't want to appear even more weak. She had shed enough tears for a while.

"Hermione. You were very strong today." Draco told her after a while. Her shoulders heaved and he heard sniffles. "Don't cry, everything will be alright." He told her soothingly.

Hermione felt torn. She didn't want to give her heart away so soon after what had happened, but that didn't stop her heart from latching onto Draco. Every kind thing he did only strengthened her attraction to her, but she couldn't ever give herself fully to anyone. She can't ever be with him despite how much her heart protested.

**Thank you all of you who reviewed, favourited, and added my story to your alerts. I appreciate it :) Next chapter will be up soon.**

**-Cadi **


	10. Advice

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, and putting my story on your alerts :) Chapter Ten: Advice **

Harry sat at his desk, fuming. He couldn't believe what Hermione had shown him. At the time, he was in shock and unable to do anything but stare. Now, far away from her, he was angry at Ron for doing something like that to the woman that had helped them through difficult times, and most importantly, the woman he claimed he loved. "Way to show how much you love her." He mumbled.

He sifted through the pictures, unable to believe the severity of the bruises, and these were healing. He could only imagine how bad they were after she received the bruises, the cause and reason behind them were currently unknown. He had to find out. But for now all he could do is lead a team of aurors on a search for his ex-best friend.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco tiptoed to Hermione's room, not wishing to wake her up if she was asleep. Sure enough, she was fast asleep, looking incredibly peaceful. He closed the door carefully and walked down to his study. There, he owled the minister telling him that because of the circumstances, Hermione would be taking several days off. He knew the minister would not mind, but it was still common courtesy to inform him regardless.

"Draco?" Hermione called out, stepping into the study room where he was seated at his desk.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"I wish people would quit asking me if I'm ok. I'm fine. As fine as I can be at the moment." Hermione replied trying to sound convincing.

"Right. Sorry." Draco said not convinced, but he let the subject drop. "You aren't going to work today." He informed her.

She frowned, but reluctantly nodded. "Thank you." She muttered. She sat down on a comfy chair in front of his desk. "Draco?" She began hesitantly.

Draco looked at her curiously. "Hmm?"

"I want to visit your mother." She said looking at him, carefully assessing his reaction.

He looked at her curiously. "Oh? What ever for?" He asked her.

"She's perceptive. I need her advice." She replied simply. She looked at him expectantly.

"Sure. I was actually going to go visit her soon. I didn't know you took a liking to my mother." He said smirking.

"She was nice. Not at all from what I remembered. When I first met her she was a snob, but she was really kind when I interviewed her." Hermione said fondly.

Draco nodded. "Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Today?" Hermione replied uncertainly.

"Oh, ok." He looked at her curiously. He was dying to know why she wanted to see his mother. "We can go now if you'd like. I'm not going to work either."

"Are you taking a day off to babysit me?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm taking a day off to help a friend." He corrected her. She couldn't help but smile at his words. She stood up and left the room. He remained seated, feeling confused. Did she leave without him?

She then returned with a cloak. She draped it on herself and looked at him expectantly. He stood up. "Ok let's go then." They apparated to St. Mungo's.

He walked over to the receptionist where the same lady as last time ogled at Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, here to see Narcissa Malfoy." Draco said catching the receptionist's attention. She nodded and they both walked away from her. Hermione felt slightly awkward as people stared at her like the other time she was there to see Narcissa.

He put an arm around her shoulder in order to comfort her. She really appreciated his efforts. He has changed a lot.

Once they reached the room, Draco removed his arm from around her shoulder, causing Hermione to feel disappointed.

"I'm going to go in first to see if she's in a good mood, ok?" Draco told Hermione. She nodded.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Narcissa looked up and smiled warmly realizing that it was her son. "Draco, what a pleasant surprise. I thought it was going to be those bothersome healers again."

"Good morning mother." He said smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually. I haven't felt this good in a while, those new medications I'm on are helping." She said being honest.

"That's good to hear." Draco said happily. "Oh mum are you feeling good enough to speak to a visitor?" He asked her.

Her eyes lit up. "Is it who I think it is?" She asked knowingly.

"Geez. She is right, you are perceptive." He said shaking his head.

"Just let her in." She said rolling her eyes.

Draco walked to the door and opened it for Hermione. She stood up and walked inside. "Uhm Draco, do you mind if I were to speak to her I private?" She asked uncertainly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Er, sure. No problem, I'll just wait over here then." He said motioning to the seat Hermione just vacated.

"Thanks." She said giving him a smile. She watched as he left and closed the door behind him. "Good morning Narcissa." Hermione greeted the woman.

"Good morning Hermione. How great to see you." Narcissa replied. "What brings you here? Not the hospital food, surely." She joked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I uhh..." She trailed off.

"Need some advice?" Narcissa offered.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, still shocked at how right Narcissa can be.

"I'm perceptive, what can I say?" Narcissa said shrugging.

"You could easily replace that old bat, Trelawney if you weren't sick. You know that?" Hermione commented.

"If I wasn't sick, I wouldn't have developed this new perspective of the world around me." Narcissa disagreed.

"I guess you are right." Hermione conceeded.

"So something is troubling you. Want to elaborate?" Narcissa asked bluntly.

Hermione admired how straight forward this woman was. "Well I'm not sure if you know, but I'm currently living at your house."Hermione began. "Temporarily." She added mistaking Narcissa's expression of amusement for that of disgust.

"I was not aware of that, no." Narcissa replied. She looked at Hermione intently.

"Right. Well I can't go back to my flat. Not if that idiot is still there." Hermione said with a look of disgust, hurt, and sadness. Narcissa's heart began to beat rapidly, she smiled triumphantly upon hearing the news.

She wiped the smile off her face when Hermione looked back at Narcissa. "Husband troubles?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"More like soon to be ex-husband." Hermione grumbled. Narcissa noted the watery eyed expression on Hermione's face, but she couldn't help but feel slightly glad. Now her son could comfort Hermione and win her trust and love. Then Narcissa could die a happy woman. The new medications given to her allowed her a month or two of extended life, at most. That was more than enough for her.

"Divorce?" She asked in mock surprise. Hermione did not notice anything unusual about Narcissa's reactions, and proceeded to explain her reasons for her divorce. "I know its unheard of in the wizarding community, but I have to. I don't feel right in that relationship anymore. My heart is leaning towards someone else." She confided in the woman.

"There's more to the story, am I right?" Narcissa whispered.

Hermione nodded tearfully.

"I know. You bear the same sad look on your face as I had when Lucius was still alive. He was a bad man. But I couldn't tell Draco, I had to protect him." Narcissa said in a soft voice. Hermione nodded slowly, remembering what Draco had told her a few days ago.

"I kept everything to myself. But as I told you when you interviewed me, if I could change anything, I would leave him while I still had the chance." Narcissa studied the girl sitting next to her. She bore emotional scars and a troubled past. There was more to the story than even she knew herself.

"Your mother went through similar experiences." Narcissa stated, not questioned. "But she stayed with your father, which is why you are afraid of your parents reactions when they find out you are divorcing, that along with your fear of what your husband will do."

"She did." Hermione replied in shock. She knew she had to prepare herself for anything Narcissa might perceive, however she was not expecting the woman to perceive that much. She had never even thought about her parents until Narcissa brought them up. She had reversed the memory charm she had placed on her parents shortly after winning the war, but they chose to remain in Australia. Slowly they drifted apart, they never bothered to contact her, and she never bothered to contact them in return. Hearing about her parents again gave her quite the shock. She had forgotten the ordeals her mother had gone through. Her mother too had been sexually abused by a spouse.

"Hermione." Narcissa said putting her hand on Hermione's. Hermione looked up. "She will be proud not disappointed." Narcissa reassured her.

Hermione felt her lungs contrict and her throat go dry as she thought of what Narcissa said to her.

"Don't cry." Narcissa said in concern. Hermione had not even realized that she was crying. Narcissa gave the girl a hug.

"I'm sorry, I've been doing so much crying that I've become oblivious to the fact that I am crying again." Hermione said wiping her tears. They sat in silence, deep in thought.

"Hermione, don't forget what I told you last time." Narcissa said after a while.

Hermione looked up. "Which bit?" She asked remembering several things that the older woman had told her.

"He can make you happy." She said simply.

Hermione nodded and looked down. "Perhaps. But does he feel the same way about me? Why am I confessing this to you, his mother?" She asked feeling embarassed.

"Because you know I'm right." Narcissa said smirking. "And as for does he feel the same way, why don't you find out yourself?"

"Perhaps so. I need to settle things first though. I can't pursue a relationship while I currently am in one. Oh and can you not tell Draco anything please?" She pleaded.

Narcissa put her hand over her heart. "I promise."

Hermione thanked her and stood up. "I'll go get Draco." She stepped out of the room and called Draco in. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Mum. I guess we best be leaving. The healers will come by soon and kick us out anyways." Draco said taking her hand in his.

"Ok. Draco, she's beginning to trust you." Narcissa told Draco. "But she's fragile. Be careful."

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did Hermione and his mother speak of? "I know. She's really frail right now, but she will come to trust me completely soon. I just want you to be happy. I want Hermione to be happy."

Narcissa smiled. Her son was slowly beginning to realize his feelings for the girl, slower than Narcissa would like, but still discovering his feeling nonetheless. "Take care of her. She's going to be very scared and sad when she divorces. Her mother was in a similar situation as she was, and she never left her husband. Hermione is scared to go against tradition." Narcissa warned him.

"She told you what happened to her?" Draco asked incredulously.

Narcissa frowned. "No. I can just tell that she has a chip on her shoulder, a particularly large one, that has been with her her whole life."

"Oh. Ok." Draco said pretending he understood. "I'll come visit you soon. I love you mother."

"I love you too Draco. Bring her next time." Narcissa said winking. Draco smirked and left the room.

"Hermione, shall we go back then?" Draco asked. Hermione stood up from he chair outside Narcissa's room.

"Actually Draco... Can we go get some ice cream?" She asked hopefully.

**Thus concludes Chapter Ten. Next chapter up soon. Leave me some reviews, please. :)**

**Oh and I'm not really sure how many chapters are left. I planned everything out, but the story is taking a different direction, so I'm not sure anymore. Maybe ten - fifteen.**

**-Cadi **


	11. Comfort Zone

**I have a quick story to tell you. The reason why I didn't post on Friday was because I was called by my son's daycare telling me that he has been misbehaving (he's 4). Turns out that he found a partner in crime, and the two have been hiding the other children's toys and taunting the children. I personally thought that was funny (although I did scold him) because he is living up to his namesake, Sirius.**

**Anyways here is Chapter Eleven: Comfort Zone**

"Actually Draco... Can we go get some ice cream?" She asked hopefully.

Draco smiled faintly. "Of course."

They both decided to not go to the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, Hermione did not want to attract attention. People still flocked towards her and Ron whenever hey were together in public. What might the media say when they see its not Ron she's getting ice cream with, but Draco?

They arrived at a fancy muggle ice cream parlor where nobody gave them a second glance, nobody whispered, and quite frankly, nobody cared who they were. Both were relieved.

"What would you like?" The cashier asked them politely.

Hermione carefully read the menu. There were a lot of exotic and strange flavours that none of them have ever tried.

"Caramel Caribou." Draco told the cashier.

"Vanilla." Hermione said after deciding that she did not want to bother herself with trying to choose between flavours she has never tried.

Draco paid, despite Hermione's protests. They took their ice cream and went to sit by a window.

"Mmm. This is good." Draco said eating a spoonful of ice cream. "Hermione, why vanilla? Why not try something new?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Because I know I like vanilla." She replied. She looked over at his ice cream and back at her own.

"Sometimes you've got to step out of your comfort zone, you know?" He said not just referring to ice cream.

"Why try something you might not like?" She replied. She blushed as she felt his eyes on her, studying her carefully.

He raised an eyebrow. "You'll never know unless you try." He challenged.

She smiled. "So let me try." She said, taking her spoon and taking a spoonful of Draco's proffered choice of ice cream. She hesitantly ate it and was pleasantly surprised. "Oh my god." She moaned.

"This is good stuff."

Draco's mind was suddenly filled with images of him and her on his bed, and her moaning his name. He cleared his throat in an effort to distract himself.

"Oh my god. What is this stuff?" She asked him, taking another spoonful.

"Caramel caribou. It has vanilla ice cream, lots of caramel, and also chocolate chunks with more caramel in the middle. Isn't it delicious?" He replied.

She nodded in approval. "I guess you were right." she said.

"I know." He said smugly.

They stayed there eating his ice cream (hers stood on the table forgotten) until they decided to go back to the manor.

Once at the manor, she went to her room and noticed that there was a letter on her bed. She took it and opened it curiously.

_"Hermione,_

_I wish this owl was being sent to you for just good news, but alas, it's not. I'm not sure what is going on between you and my idiot brother, but is divorce really the solution? Harry told me that you two are divorcing. I considered telling mum and the rest of the family because they are getting suspicious that you two haven't attended a dinner in a while, but I couldn't. I felt that you ought to be the one to tell them. I only offer you this set of advice: Marriage is forever. Maybe in the muggle world divorce is common, but in the wizarding world, the magical binding prevents divorces except under the most extreme conditions. Whatever the problem is, please reconsider a divorce. I enjoy having you as a sister._

_Now that I have put a damper on your day, no doubt, I have good news. I'm pregnant! I couldn't believe it, but pregnancy test charms don't lie. Looks like I have to take a break from Quidditch (the mere thought kills me)._

_I hope you reconsider. Please come again for lunch or dinner anytime you can so we can further discuss things. I hope to see you soon._

_-Ginny"_

Hermione tore the letter up angrily. Who the hell does Ginny think she is, telling her what to do without even knowing the circumstances! She took several deep breaths before composing herself. She went down to the living room where she discovered that Draco was already sitting there, reading a book.

"Hey Draco." She said taking a seat.

"Want to take a walk in the gardens?" Draco asked her. He folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book, causing Hermione to wince.

She nodded and stood up as well. They walked side by side to the gardens in silence.

Finally Draco spoke. "I know that we were reacquainted not too long ago." He started. Hermione nodded, waiting for him to continue. They walked past the Dragon Snaps and Lillies.

"Circumstances beyond our control brought us together, metaphorically speaking, of course." He continued. Hermione looked at him curiously, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"I did not know I would feel his way, appreciative of our newfound friendship. And also regretful for the time I wasted mocking and teasing you."

"Draco-"

"Please let me continue." He requested, interrupting her. "I know you say you've forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself. And I just wanted to thank you for helping me see what a miserable lonely old coot I've been the last few years. I've missed the company, and I think I'm ready for a new start, a new relationship."

Her heart sped up at those words. She felt mixed reactions, guilt because she wanted to be in a relationship with him but she hasn't even ended her current one, hope because she wanted to be the one that he starts a relationship with, and jealousy because she wasn't sure who he was referring to.

Draco enjoyed the emotions that Hermione was exhibiting, but he couldn't help but feel slightly angry that his mother never said anything before. He could have realized what an amazing person Hermione was a while back, and she would have married him and not her abusive husband.

Regardless, he knew she was starting to develop feelings for him. He could see it in her eyes, her body language, and her peace and calmness around him. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her that he liked her, but he was trying to be cautious. She had been through a lot, she was probably untrusting of men at the current moment. He wanted her to make the first move when she was ready. He only hoped that she would be ready soon.

"I'm glad, Draco." Hermione said warmly, pulling Draco out of his deep musings.

She hesitated. "Well I'd better go to sleep now. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Draco." She said yawning exaggeratedly.

He smirked. "Good night, Sleeping Beauty." He said whispering his new nickname for her. He thought she had not heard, but she did. She smiled faintly upon hearing this nickname. Sleeping Beauty.

"He will make you happy." Narcissa's voice reminded her. She scowled under her breath as she walked back inside and headed to her room.

Draco, then, walked back inside also and placed another order, surprising himself yet again, for his romantic side, unknown to him prior to being reacquainted to the brown eyed girl.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A few days later...

"Any news?" Harry asked the auror who just entered his office.

"None sir. No sightings, no news whatsoever. Seems as though the Weasley boy has fled the country." The auror reported.

Harry cursed under his breath. "And no one knows anything? Is there a way we could trace him?

Magical remnants, traces, etc?" Harry asked not feeling hopeful.

"Do we have any way to follow his magical trace?" The auror replied.

Harry pondered this. "We should have records of his trace when he took the test for apparating. I'll find out. For the meantime, I want you to question all his close friends, and acquaintances."

"Er. Aren't you a close friend?" The auror asked unsurely.

"Do you wish to question me?" Harry challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, no. Sorry sir, just procedure."

"You were trained well." Harry commented.

The auror thanked Harry and left the office.

Harry turned to the Hermione/Ron case file, but unfortunately all it had were the pictures of Hermione's injuries. He couldn't believe that no one knew anything. That in itself was suspicious. How could Ron not have left behind some sort of clue? He wasn't the one to cover up his tracks. He would have to offer a reward for any tip that would lead to his capture.

Sighing he flooed back home, where he was greeted by a very worried Ginny. Glancing at the clock he realized that he was very late, but Ginny understood the difficulty of his job.

"Have you heard anything about Ron?" She asked him once he put away his cloak.

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately not a clue. Its almost as though he disappeared into thin air." He sighed.

"I wrote to Hermione the other day, but she hasn't given me a reply." Ginny told Harry, conversationally.

"Gin, leave her alone please." Harry said exasperatedly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Don't you think she should be here and not at Malfoy's house?" She asked dangerously.

"Love, I don't wish to argue with you, but she is an adult and free to make her own choices. We can't force her to stay with us." Harry reasoned.

"Harry, she's married, and living with another man, who is not part of her family. Does that sound morally right to you?" She retorted. She glared at Harry for even suggesting that it was ok for Hermione to choose to live with Malfoy.

"She won't be married for much longer, Gin. And I'm happy for her. She's my best friend, and I want her to be happy, just like she wants me to be happy." Harry replied softly. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Ginny sighed, giving up. There was no point arguing with his logic. "I still think she should live with us."

Harry shook his head. "I think that it might be good for her to go and find someone else."

"You mean the ferret?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"I think he really cares for her." Harry commented. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "He puts her wellbeing before his own, that's something your brother failed to do."

Ginny still looked unconvinced. "But he hates her."

"He hated her." Harry corrected her. "I don't think that's the case anymore."

"I'm sure she'll make the right choice." Ginny said finally. Harry nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

**Thus concludes Chapter Eleven. I'm getting anxious, I want Hermione and Draco to discover their love for each other already! But not yet, unfortunately. Soon. New chapter will be posted tomorrow hopefully. Don't forget to review :) I've passed 100 reviews, that made me so happy, thank you so much.**

-Cadi


	12. Unpleasant News

****I am stunned at the response this FF has received. Thank you so much. Reviews have become my drug, they keep me going. So here I have the next chapter for you wonderful readers. I have mixed feelings about this **one, but this is where my muse led me.**

**Chapter Twelve: Unpleasant News**

Draco sat down on the living room floor. He scattered a pile of papers on the rug before him. There were so many applications and forms to process, and Blaise did not want to deal with paperwork. All he wanted to do was speak with the foreign ministries and representatives of foreign quidditch leagues. This left Draco doing all the boring stuff, but at least he had a position on the ministry.

He zoned in on a particularly lengthy form. Someone from northern England was asking for permission to replace broomsticks for hippogriffs. The good thing about his job was that he was free to accept or deny anyone he pleased, so he took a quill and crossed out the form. There was no way he was going to accept a ridiculous request such as that one. Hippogriffs can be dangerous. He recalled that one incident where. Buckbeak the hippogriff attacked him.

"You provoked him." A small voice in the back of his head said. Draco rolled his eyes. He turned back to the paperwork and found himself remembering another memory, one involving the woman who was currently residing in his house. He smirked as he remembered the time when she slapped him. He had deserved it.

He heard a small fluttering which pulled him back to reality. He looked up and saw a small owl with a letter attached to its leg. Curiously he removed the letter and the owl flew away, not that Draco noticed. He was too busy opening the letter. The first thing he noticed, was the official St. Mungo's header. He scanned the letter carefully.

_"Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, has slipped into a coma. We are unsure if she will wake from her current state. Kindly visit St. Mungo's as soon as possible so that we may discuss her options._

_Regards,_

_Joseph Turner, Head Healer"_

Draco threw the letter down feeling both angry and sad. He knew this would happen soon, but he wasn't accepting of it yet.

"She hasn't died." He told himself softly. "There's still hope."

He summoned a bottle of firewhiskey from his wine room and took a large gulp. He suddenly felt relaxed as he felt the burning sensation of the alcohol running down his throat. He pushed all of the paperwork aside.

Things had been going well between himself and Hermione. They would share quiet moments together in his study, just sitting close to each other and reading. Sometimes during Breakfast they would have cheerful conversations, or just sit in silence and enjoy each other's company. Further still, Hermione had returned to work after nearly a week off and they would go to lunch together everyday, regardless of the stares they would receive from coworkers. He knew she would come around soon, and he hoped that when she does, his mother would be the first to know. At the moment it didn't seem as though that would happen.

"Draco?" Hermione walked into the living room where Draco had thrown himself on the rug. She picked up the letter on the ground hesitantly before allowing her eyes to take in the words on the paper. She gasped and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that Draco."

Draco did not say anything. He just took another gulp of firewhiskey. She looked at him, hating the fact that he was drinking. That's how all her problems with Rom started, his excessive drinking clouded his rational capacity. She thought for a few minutes before deciding that they were going to visit Narcissa, in an attempt to get him to say something and to stop his drinking.

"Let's go then." Hermione said holding her hand out to him. He looked past her with a blank look on his face as he reached for her hand. He put the bottle on the ground and allowed Hermione to apparate them to St. Mungo's.

She walked towards the receptionist. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, here to see Narcissa Malfoy." She said urgently. The receptionist nodded, a look of pity appeared on her face. Hermione pulled Draco and led him to Narcissa's room, since he seemed too shocked and unable to move on his own.

The door was closed, meaning that a healer was in the room at the moment. Hermione sat down on a plastic chair outside of her room. Draco mimicked her actions and sat down beside her.

"Draco, everything is going to be ok." She promised him. Draco continued to stare at nothing in particular with a blank look on his face. "She's a strong woman. She will pull through."

She gave him a warm smile and put her hand on his. She intertwined their fingers and just held his hand in silence while waiting for the healer to open the door.

"She can't die yet. I'm still working on it." Draco finally said. Hermione looked at him curiously. Before she could question him, the door opened and a weary healer walked out, paying them no attention. They stood up and almost ran inside the room. Draco let go of Hermione's hand and replaced her hand with Narcissa's.

"Mother." He said softly, but of course she said nothing. She couldn't even acknowledge his presence. Narcissa looked so frail and fragile in her comatose state. Hermione stood in the background and watched Draco hold back his emotions as he spoke to his mother quietly.

Hermione pondered quietly where she stood. What if Narcissa died? How much more distraught would Draco be? Could she cope with her own problems as she helped Draco cope with his? "Well, once you get a divorce, it will be easier for you to move on, Hermione." She thought to herself. "But will you ever be able to fully trust?" She continued.

"I trust Draco." She mouthed to herself. "I trust Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy?" A healer stepped into the room. Draco looked up. "Healer Turner." He said introducing himself. Draco politely shook his hand.

"As you may be well aware your mother is gravely sick."

Draco just stared at him.

"But we may have discovered the cause of her illness." Healer Turner continued.

Draco looked at him hopefully.

"We have discovered that she has traces of dark magic over her. We have tried everything to remove these traces and identify them, but we are unable to. We can transfer her to a hospital that specializes in dark magic. This hospital is located in Bulgaria." Healer Turner explained to Draco.

"So transfer her." Draco said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Healer Turner shook his head. "Its not that easy. There's a lot of paperwork to fill out, and permissions, and let's not forget the hefty cost."

"Cost is not an issue." Draco informed him.

"But Mr. Malfoy, her insurance doesn't cover transfers." Healer Turner protested.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco asked dangerously. "I am Draco Malfoy, head of the Malfoy line, heir of the Malfoy fortune. I will not repeat this again, cost is not an issue."

Healer Turner nodded. "Right, Mr. Malfoy. Well I shall make the appropriate arrangements with the Bulgarian Head healer and have your mother transferred as soon as possible."

Hermione admired Draco's insistence, trustworthiness, and his ability to focus on those that he loves.

"Thank you. I want her transferred by tomorrow." Draco said in an authoritative voice.

Healer Turner nodded and shook Draco's hand. "I will see what I can do." He promised. He turned and walked out of the room. Draco turned to his mother, who was still unresponsive. Hermione quietly stepped out of the room to give Draco and Narcissa some time. Draco noticed Hermione stepped out, so he spoke aloud to his mother.

"Mother, hang on please. I haven't had enough time with Hermione to get her to fall in love with me." He told her silently. He then realized his choice of words. Was he trying to get her to just trust him, or did he desire someone's love for him? "You're in a bit of a pickle aren't you, Draco?" He asked himself. He planted a kiss on his mother's forehead after promising that he will return as soon as possible and left the room.

"Let's go home." He said to Hermione, holding out his hand. Hermione slipped her hand in his firm, strong hand and they apparated back to the manor.

"Hermione, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." He told her honestly.

She smiled. "You helped me out so much. It's the least I can do." They walked into the living room and her face fell as soon as she saw the bottle of firewhiskey on the ground.

"I'm not an alcoholic." He told her quietly, noticing her expression. "I don't normally drink whenever I have problems. I don't know why I turned to alcohol today."

"He used to drink all the time." Hermione whispered. "He would never stop."

Draco listened intently, hoping that she continued telling him more.

"I used to tell him to stop drinking, but his excuse was that our marriage was not the same as when we first got married." She looked down at her hands. "He was different whenever he drank too much."

Draco took a seat on the sofa and motioned for her to sit with him. She took a seat next to him and took a deep breath. "Draco, I don't want you to drink the way he used to. He did things I know he didn't mean, but there was no turning back. The damage was done."

Draco processed this in his mind. "I'm not an alcoholic, nor do I ever plan on becoming one, I promise." He told her. "I won't hurt you."

Hermione nodded silently.

"Would you like me to get rid of all of the alcohol in the house?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I trust you." She hesitated. "Draco, I've been thinking." She said softly.

Draco nodded, his heart sped up.

"I think I'm going to sell my flat and just buy another one." She told him. "I can't return to my old flat. There are too many bad memories in that flat."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to leave? But she just told him she trusted him.

"What's wrong with the manor?" He asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't want to be a burden. I still want us to be close." _Tell me you want us to be closer, please Draco. _she said in her mind.

"Hermione, I assure you, you are not a burden, far from it. But if that's what you wish. I only want you to be happy." He told her. "But..." He trailed off.

She looked at him hopefully.

"I hope you stay here." He told her.

"Thank you, I needed to know you care." She said, her voice quivering.

"Hermione, I really do care about you. You are an amazing woman, and a great friend." He assured her.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He hugged her back.

After the embrace, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Draco, I think I'm ready to tell someone about my ordeal."

**I'm so nervous about the next chapter. It marks a change in both Hermione and Draco, and it also that means I am halfway done with the story. That makes me sad, I don't want to finish this story yet. Haha.**

**Please review, favourite, and add my story to your alerts. I appreciate it. Thank you.**

**-Cadi**


	13. Hermione's Story

****Finally, Hermione has the courage to tell someone about what really happened to her. This one was a particularly difficult chapter to write, and also, this is the one chapter that I hesitated posting haha. Anywho, enjoy. :)****

**Chapter Thirteen: Hermione's Story**

Draco's smile wore off his face. "I'm here for you." He told her kindly.

"Please get comfortable... This isn't easy for me. I don't know why I am doing this... But I have to get this in the open. Please don't say anything until I'm done. I just need someone to listen to me." She said taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes tightly and exhaled.

Her heart was beating fast. She knew she wanted to tell Draco, and not Harry yet because Harry would lose his cool. Draco on the other hand was more composed. He looked at her solemnly, and patiently waited for her to formulate words. She seemed to be struggling. "Come on Hermione, you can do this..." He thought to himself.

She looked down and exhaled again.

"I came home from work late one afternoon." She said finally. She composed her thoughts as she remembered every detail from that night. "And he was drinking. He was angry because I came home too late to... You know. Too late to be... Intimate with him. It had been a while. He..." Her heart was pounding even more rapidly, she felt as though it was going to pop out of her chest at any moment. Draco sat there unable to move, his attention fixed on her, nothing else mattered to him at the moment.

"Oh god. This is incredibly difficult for me." She said, willing herself not to cry.

Draco put his hand on hers. She flinched at the sudden contact but did not move away. He nodded in encouragement. "When you're ready you can tell me. I'm here for you." He repeated.

She took a deep breath and continued with her story. "He complained about my job, so I told him to get a job at the ministry, but he said he needs to remain at the shop with George." Draco took his attention off of her for a second before remembering that George was one of the prankster twins, the one that survived.

"I turned my back on him and R-Ron, in his drunken state, thought that I was going to attack him, so he punched me." Hermione said bringing her hand up to her now healed eye.

"Oh, that was the bruise on your eye." Draco recalled. "I didn't say anything that day, but I wondered. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

She shook her head. "I wish that was all that happened." She commented sadly. Draco's heartbeat sped up. He felt a surge of anger, but he controlled himself. He intertwined their fingers and stroked her hand with his thumb soothingly. "I wasn't expecting to get hit, so I lost my balance and fell to the floor. He then yelled at me to get up, so I did, after hesitating. As soon as I stood up, he kissed me." She paused, remembering what came next.

Draco's heart fell to his stomach. He suddenly had an idea of could have happened to her, but he sincerely hoped that he was wrong. Weasley wouldn't do something that inhumane, that evil to his wife, would he?

"He... Was desperate, we hadn't had sexual relations in a while because of my job. His kiss conveyed his desperation. I protested, but he was too strong. He held me tightly so I wouldn't escape and..." Her voice trailed off. A single tear fell down her cheek. He reached up with his free hand and wiped it away.

"Draco, he didn't know what he was doing..." She said quietly. "He..." Draco closed his eyes. He knew what she was going to say.

"God, this is so hard to say, why can't I say it?" She said angrily. She ran her free hand through her hair fiercely. She looked at Draco who was listening attentively.

Her lips began to quiver, and her breath became hitched. He took her in his arms. She put her face against his chest and cried freely. "Draco..." She whispered. "Ron raped me."

Draco felt a wave of emotions hit him as his suspicions were confirmed. He felt anger, because Weasley would dare to violate such a beautiful, intelligent and kind woman, a woman who would not hurt a fly, a woman who was so strong, but so easy to break. He broke her. He reduced her to nothing more than a cheap prostitute, a common whore, a slut, the opposite of what she really was. But Draco also felt sadness rush in. Hermione had been through so much during the war and endured so well, but it only took one act of stupidity by the man she trusted and loved to cause her to break down.

Draco remained composed despite the anger he felt towards the Weasel. He had to, for Hermione's sake. The Weasel had better not get anywhere near Hermione or else he will kill him. Draco promised darkly. That fucker. He didn't know what he had until he lost her. He had a gorgeous and amazing woman, but because of his uncontrollable and obviously teenage hormones, he broke her. Hermione should have been treated like a goddess.

"You're one to speak." A voice in his head reminded him.

"Shut up." He told the voice silently. But it was true. He messed up in the past. He was young and stupid. He didn't think on his own and was poisoned by his father's beliefs. He grew up though, and realized his mistakes. He only hoped that it wasn't too late for him. He realized how right his mother was. Hermione needed him and he needed her. They completed each other. He had wondered before why he hadn't found the right girl for him, but the answer was now obvious, he had been looking in the wrong place. He always wanted someone smart, beautiful and strong. The girls he dated in the past never possessed all of these qualities. Sure they were hot, but not beautiful. There was a difference, and Hermione was beautiful.

He continued to hold her, allowing her to cry until she could not cry anymore, and even then he would not want to let go of her. He needed to protect her. She was so fragile, she needed his protection.

"Thank you for telling me. You are the strongest person I know." He told her quietly.

They remained quiet, enjoying each other's company. "We need each other. You know that, Hermione?" He said after several minutes of silence.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking up. "I know." She said simply. She put her head back on his chest. "I know, Draco." She whispered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, finally able to sleep happily after getting everything off her chest. She felt he weight of the world lessen, and that was all thanks to Draco. As soon as she gets divorced, she would attempt to pursue a relationship with Draco, she couldn't possibly ever imagine a life without him anymore. She did need him.

Draco kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent. "Good night, Hermione." He said softly, but of course she did not hear him. He briefly wondered if he should take her to her room, but he did not wish to disturb her so he remained holding her, and slowly he, too, fell asleep with thoughts of Hermione taking over his mind.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Meanwhile at the shop, George was concerned. Ron had not showed up in weeks, and he had not bothered to even inform him the reason for his absence. He briefly considered owling or flooing him, but he decided against it. Perhaps he should just hire someone else to take over Ron's position as assistant manager.

"Verity, will you come here, please." He called out to his employee of many years. She stepped into his office, looking at him curiously.

"It seems as though Ron no longer wishes to work here. Would you like to become the assistant manager?" He asked her.

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously. He nodded. "Of course!" She said in excitement. She gave him a hug, surprising him.

"Great, that comes with a raise of course. And increase of several galleons per hour actually." He told her. She thanked him profusely.

George smiled and decided that even if Ron were to come back, he would tell his younger brother to go and find a job that paid better, Hermione would surely appreciate it.

Hours later, as George was closing the store, several aurors appeared.

"Can I help you? I'm closing the store now." George informed them, thinking they wanted some Peruvian instant darkness or something of the sort.

"We would actually like to ask you a few questions." One of them said. They were under orders from Harry to question everyone that knew Ron, family included.

"Ok sure." George said hesitantly. He tried to think of a recent time when he caused some sort of mischief that would warrant a visit by aurors, but came up blank.

"It pertains to a Mister Ronald Weasley." The auror said.

"That's my youngest brother." George replied.

"Right, well he works here, does he not?"

"Yes, he was assistant manager."

The auror raised his eyebrows. "Was?"

"He hasn't arrived at work in weeks." George explained. "I replaced him."

"Have you any clue where he could possibly be?" The auror asked him.

George shook his head. "I haven't got a clue unfortunately. Have you tried asking his wife? Hermione?"

The auror and his partner exchanged glances. "They split up and are going to get a divorce." The auror informed him.

"What? Divorce? Mum is going to have a fit." George exclaimed. "Magical marriages are for life. There's no escaping them." Katie Bell was kind enough to inform him of that when they first got married.

The auror nodded. "Its quite the shame. My wife went crazy upon finding out that the famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were getting married. She's crazy about celebrity news, follows celebrities obssessively. Anyways we'd best be going. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a great day Mister Weasley."

The two aurors turned around the corner and disappeared.

George scratched his head in confusion. So Hermione and Ron are divorcing. Why would that be? Only under an extreme case is a divorce granted. Ronnikins is never going to hear the end of it from mum. George chuckled, unaware of the situation that found Hermione requesting a divorce in the first place.

He finished closing the shop, since he was interrupted just a few minutes ago. Sighing deeply, he apparated to his flat, anxious to get home and see his lovely wife.

**Thus concludes Chapter Thirteen. I had to add the George part because I did not want to overdo the Hermione/Draco moment. I hope that the emotions were properly conveyed. I based it on a conversation between me and a friend who had gone through a similar experience, and on what I imagined would be going on in their heads in that situation.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, they are much appreciated. :)**

**-Cadi**


	14. Bulgaria

****Sorry readers, I assure you I haven't died (As one reviewer asked haha). I was just angry and sad and needed a couple of days to calm down. It's been difficult the last few days, but I won't burden you with my personal life. As for the story, I had a chapter written and I was about to post it when I realized what I had written. I had killed Narcissa, and that was not what I wanted for the story. She is still essential and so I went back and rewrote the chapter. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.****

**Chapter Fourteen: Bulgaria**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes removing the fog she normally gets after waking up. She felt a strange sensation. She realized that someone was holding her. She looked down at the hand on her waist and remembered it was Draco, and not Ron. She sighed in relief. She looked around and memories of the previous day flooded her mind. They were in the living room, on the sofa. Hermione had told him everything and cried herself to sleep in his arms.

She looked at the sleeping form by her. Draco looked very handsome, something she would not mind waking up to everyday for the rest of her life. His blond hair stuck out at weird angles, but still managed to look utterly amazing.

Suddenly a faint smile appeared on Draco's face. "Enjoying the sight?" Draco asked seductively. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She cleared her throat and Draco let go of her waist. "Sorry." He said.

"No its ok. I enjoyed that." She said, a faint blush coloured her cheeks. She stood up and stretched.

"Are you going with me today?" Draco asked her, keeping an eye on her.

"Going where?" She asked, confused.

"Bulgaria, to visit my mother. Hopefully the healers managed to transfer her, or else I will have to sue the hospital, and discontinue my donations." He said darkly.

Hermione nodded. "Of course I'm going, I love your mother, she's such a nice woman."

"Your soon-to-be-mother-in-law, dearest..." Draco whispered softly.

"What?" Hermione asked not hearing what Draco said.

"I didn't say anything." Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"But... Oh ok. Anyways, thank you for listening last night. I appreciate it... I guess I needed to tell someone." Hermione said appreciatively.

"No, thank you for confiding in me. I needed to know that you trust me." Draco replied softly.

"I needed to know that you are there for me, thank you." Hermione said. "I'm just not ready to tell anyone else..."

Although Draco really wanted her to tell Harry, and use that as part of her case against that idiot, he respected her wishes and did not press the issue. "Right, whenever you are ready to tell others, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and went to her room, well her temporary room. She bathed herself and got ready to go, but the whole time her mind wandered away from her present activity and towards Draco Malfoy. She was a confused mess, but she needed to get herself together for Draco's sake. She knew he was going through a difficult time not knowing whether his mother was going to live or not.

After taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, she made her way back to the living room, where Draco was waiting for her. "Ready?" He asked her upon noticing she had returned. She nodded and they apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Mr. Malfoy, we've been waiting for you." Healer Turner exclaimed as soon as they arrived.

"Is my mother getting transferred yet?" Draco asked ignoring Healer Turner's greeting.

Turner frowned. "Yes, we have contacted the Bulgarian hospital and they are willing to take her."

"Great so let's transfer her now." Draco commanded.

"It's not that simple, Mr. Malfoy. There's a lot of paperwork and release forms that need to be signed and sent over, and they need to approve it, it's a lengthy process." Turner told him.

"Listen Turner, my patience is wearing thin. Either you do as I say, or I sue the hospital and quit my regular donations. We both know that I am the biggest donor. Without me, how will St. Mungo's continue to be able to provide? Think about your patients Turner." Draco threatened darkly. Even Hermione was a bit shaken by Draco's expression.

"Come with me." Turner said leading them away. Draco smirked triumphantly and followed Turner with his fingers intertwined with Hermione's.

Turner led them to his office where they all took a seat. Turner looked through the cabinet behind him and withdrew several slips of paper. "What we have here are release forms, liability forms, and transfer forms. I will go contact the other hospital now while you sign the forms.

Draco looked down at the papers Turner gave him and began to read, occasionally pausing to sign on the dotted lines.

"I, the undersigned, understand that St. Mungo's is not responsible for any damage, injury, or harm that should occur to the patient from hereon." Draco read out loud. He signed the paper, feeling a bit guilty. What if something occurs? He won't even have grounds to sue upon. He would never get justice.

Hermione noticed his expression. "Don't worry Draco, it will all be fine." She said soothingly. She rubbed his arm encouragingly and gave him a nod. He noticed he had been holding his breath, so he exhaled and attempted to calm down. He returned to the paper work, which required a substantial amount of information about both Narcissa and Draco.

Turner walked back inside his office. "Ok we spoke to the Bulgarians, and there seems to be no problems. Several representatives are on their way via floo. They will be here in no time at all."

"Thank you." Hermione said, knowing that Draco certainly wasn't going to thank Healer Turner until Narcissa is safely in Bulgaria. Several bangs announced the arrival of the Bulgarians.

Two men walked out of the fireplace and went over to shake Turner's hand. "Dobre doshal." Turner said to the healers in Bulgarian. The two men smirked at the badly pronounced welcoming, but were flattered nonetheless.

"Balgarski m i e lost." Turner apologized.

"Balgarskiiat m i e losh." One of the Bulgarians corrected him.

Turner laughed. "See, I told you my Bulgarian is bad." He said.

No worries." One of the Bulgarians said. He then turned to Draco. "Hello, my name is Golakov, and this is Botev."

Draco nodded, not even bothering to pronounce the foreign names. "Nice to meet you." He shook their hands and then they turned to Hermione and shook her hand amicably.

"Right, so you want transfer? Transfer your mother, yes?" The one called Botev asked.

"Yes. I want her transferred as soon as possible." Draco commanded.

"Yes, we go see your mother now. Then we transfer. We transfer with portkey. It is risk, but less risk than floo." Botev continued. They all walked to Narcissa's room, where Hermione decided to wait outside while the healers and Draco went over procedures and the transfer ordeal.

Draco listened impatiently. All he wanted was for them to transfer her already.

"Once in Bulgaria, she get tests and we see what wrong with her. You say dark magic is cause?" Golakov asked Turner.

"That's right. There are traces of dark magic on her and we cannot identify the curse that was placed on her." Turner explained.

Botev checked Narcissa's blood pressure and heart rate, while Golakov continued to go through procedures and the paperwork. Finally after what seemed like ages, Golakov pointed to an empty vase and muttered "portus."

Draco called Hermione in.

"Hang on. Her name not on the paperwork. She can not go to Bulgaria with us." Botev said to Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean she can't go? I need her with me."

"Is she spouse or family member?" Botev asked.

"She's my... Wife." Draco lied smoothly. "Hermione Malfoy." Hermione raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She had to admit, she liked the sound of that name. Hermione Malfoy. It sounded better than Hermione Weasley. Soon, she told herself. All she needed to do was find Ron and get him to sign the paperwork, but that was not going to be easy. She did not want to face him, but she was going to have to eventually. She rid her mind of those unwanted thoughts and instead focused on how natural Draco sounded when he claimed her as his wife. "It means nothing." She thought to herself.

"Very well. We add her to paperwork, and she may go." Golakov said pulling hermione from her thoughts. He waved his wand and Hermione's (fake) name appeared on he paperwork.

"Anything else?" Turner asked Draco. Everyone turned to look at Draco.

He shook his head. "No, we can leave now."

They all placed a finger on the vase. Botev ensured that the comatose Narcissa also had a finger on the portkey. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the familiar squeezing sensation. They landed in a building similar to St. Mungo's. The only difference was that everything was in Bulgarian, and everyone was speaking Bulgarian, for obvious reasons.

Botev began to bark out orders to the healers in the area. They all nodded and responded in Bulgarian.

Draco and Hermione felt completely lost as they heard the healers speaking in fluent Bulagarian. At one point one healer spoke to Hermione, but she just shook her head and looked confused.

The healer nodded, understanding what Hermione meant. "Sorry. English, yes?" The healer asked.

"Yes, we are from Great Britain." She said.

"No. You speak English, not Bulgarian?" The healer amended.

"That's right." Hermione replied.

"You Hermione? Hermione Granger? You date Viktor?" The healer asked.

Hermione blushed. Even here she was recognized. "Yes, I did date him, but that was a long time ago." Hermione replied.

"You busy after? Maybe we can lunch together?" He offered.

Hermione blushed again. She was saved from answering by Draco, who took Hermione's hand and looked over at the healer.

"I suggest you get back to your job, and leave my wife alone." Draco told the healer darkly.

"Sorry, I didn't know she marry." The healer said. He then walked away hastily.

"Draco." Hermione chastised playfully.

"What? He was flirting with my wife." Draco said.

Hermione just gave him a stoic look. "Draco, but I'm not really your wife." She replied.

"Not yet." Draco thought to himself. "I know Hermione, but that was the only way that they would allow you to go." He said to her. "Besides-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, follow us." Botev said interrupting the moment that Hermione and Draco were sharing. Hermione sighed as she followed them, holding Draco's hand. She really wanted to know what he was going to say.

They followed them to a single room, where Narcissa already was. Several healers were checking her and casting spells, attempting to find the dark magic that was cast on her.

"This will take while, maybe 2-3 weeks. You may come back whenever, but you must leave today, we send owl if anything." Botev explained.

"But-" Draco started, but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, they know what they are doing. Trust them." She said to him soothingly.

Draco hesitated, but the look Hermione gave him was too adorable to ignore her request. He sighed and gave in. Draco looked over at his mother, who had no awareness of anything that was going on. "I'll be back soon." He promised to his mother. They took one last look at the scene before they apparated back home.

Once in the comfort of Malfoy manor, Draco threw himself on the sofa in the living room. He motioned for Hermione to sit next to him.

"Are you still Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked her playfully.

"Draco." She said warningly, but her smile ruined the chances of her sounding stern.

"Hermione..." Draco said hesitantly, noticing how close they were. His heart beat rose substantially.

"Draco... What were you going to say when the healer interrupted?" Hermione asked, her voice was smooth.

"I..." He leaned in slowly, not wanting to scare her off. He closed the gap between them as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened, but she made no effort to stop the kiss. On the contrary, she hesitantly moved her hands up to his neat blond hair, and ran her fingers through its softness.

She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. They kissed each other passionately, not bothering to break apart, not even for air. He softly bit her lip, causing her to gasp, and allow him entrance to her mouth. They fought for dominance, not willing to allow the other to take control.

Draco allowed his hand to stray down her body, caressing her softly. Hermione had not noticed until she felt his hands attempting to pull off her shirt. She jumped up and took several steps away from him. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I-" Draco began, internally groaning. He had forgotten for a split second, or two, just how fragile Hermione was at the current moment.

"Draco, I'm married." She said huskily. She wanted to trust him, she wanted it so badly, but she couldn't give him what they both desired. It was wrong. It would be considered infidelity, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to trust a man enough to sleep with him yet.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid." Draco groaned. He put his face in his hands.

"Draco. I'm sorry. I just can't yet." She told him. She turned, and ran up to her room.

"Way to go Draco. You know she is still hurting because of her ordeal. How could you be so stupid?" He chastised himself. "Dammit. You were so close."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He would have to start all over. They had progressed so well. What made him think that after what she had told him, that she would be willing to just go to bed with him. He was so stupid. "I'll make it up to you." Draco promised.

**Please excuse my bad Bulgarian, and the botched English that the Bulgarians speak. I used to speak like that, back when I first moved to the United States from Germany. Sorry if it offends anyone, that was not my intention.**

**Also, I had to get their relationship moving along. You might hate me right now, and that's ok, I hate myself, but they will end up together eventually. I promise. Don't forget to review :)**

**-Cadi**


	15. A Distraught Molly

****I know I know. Most of you have been waiting for this moment. Yes, that's right, Hermione tells the Molly about her divorce. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I was going to have Ginny get angry with Hermione, but Hermione really needs the support from her friends, and since Harry supports Hermione, Ginny does also since she trusts the judgment of her husband even though Ron is her brother. I hope you understand. Without further ado:****

**Chapter Fifteen: A distraught Molly**

"Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Memories of the previous day flooded back. She had wanted to trust Draco... What was wrong with her?

"Hermione?" A voice repeated. She noted its familiarity. She looked in the direction of the voice and discovered that she was staring into piercing green eyes.

"Are you ok? Draco told me he did something stupid." Harry told her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked groggily. She ignored his question.

"Draco invited me here. Ginny's downstairs, she's trying to get Draco to tell her what happened." Harry explained.

Hermione yawned. She had been so distressed last night that she threw herself in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"How are you?" Harry asked softly. He took in her appearance. Her hair was completely disheveled and her eyes were swollen.

"Just peachy." She replied sarcastically. She noted the look of hurt on his face and regretted her sarcasm. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm just not in such a good mood."

"Understandable. Ginny isn't in such a good mood half the time. I'm used to it." He joked. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"She's pregnant though. She has an excuse." Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"I know, I'm so excited. I'm going to be a father. Can you believe it?" Harry said, his eyes widened. Hermione was reminded of her time at Hogwarts, a time where everything was great despite the constant threat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. At least she had Harry and Ron at the time.

You still have Harry, and now you have Draco.

The voice in the back of her head reminded her.

"I know." She told herself softly. "It's crazy. I remember when we were younger and you saved me from the troll. Now look at you, you're going to be a father." She said to him.

"We always thought you were going to be a parent before us, the way you a Ron carried on shagging like a pair of bunnies." Harry smirked.

"You knew?" Hermione asked feeling embarrassed. "I thought we were being discreet."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, very discreet." He said to her sarcastically.

"He never wanted kids. He always said that he came from a big family. He wanted the attention for himself. Kids would take away my attention on him. So we always used contraceptives." Hermione explained softly. "You can see how a job like mine annoyed him, huh?"

"That's no excuse." Harry replied. As much as he would love to believe that his best friend would not do something like that to his other best friend, there was evidence that could not be ignored. He was riddled with guilt. Ron was his best friend, his brother-in-law, the only person who understood him when he first arrived in the wizarding world... But some things were unforgivable, and abusing someone Harry cared about was one.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDhDHDHDHDHDH

"Draco Malfoy, I've tried to be patient with you, but you are evading my questions. You. Are. Going. To. Tell. Me. What. Happened. To. Hermione." Ginny commanded through gritted teeth.

"Ginerva, I don't know what you are talking about." Draco said evasively. He didn't look her in the eye.

"Liar." Ginny accused. "She told you everything. I know it."

"Ginerva, I invited you to my house to comfort Hermione, not to throw a myriad of questions at me." Draco said avoiding her questions again.

"Oh my god. Is she cheating on Ron? With you?" Ginny asked accusingly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. How had she come to that conclusion? "No. She has not been cheating on the Weasel." _If only you knew._

"My mother wants to see Hermione... I may have slipped word about her plans for a divorce..." Ginny said feeling guilty.

"What?" Draco said sharply. "How could you?"

"I had to. I told mum about my pregnancy, and she asked about Hermione and why she hasn't gotten pregnant yet. So I kind of told her not to expect grandkids from Hermione." Ginny explained.

"Well you're going to have to tell Hermione. I sure as hell won't." Draco said, shrugging. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I still think you aren't telling me something." She sighed.

"Perhaps." Draco said simply.

"Please answer me this question though." Ginny pleaded.

"What?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Why here? Why is she still here? Why hasn't she bought another flat? What is keeping her here in Malfoy Manor?"

Draco thought about this. He was surprised that she didn't simply pack up and leave after his stupid move last night. Perhaps she does like him after all. "But she left Ron. And she loved him." His conscience contradicted him.

"You know what? I don't know. But I'm ok with her being here." Draco replied simply.

Ginny stared at him, trying to read his expression and analyze his answer. He hid his emotions well though because she had no explanation as to why he would possibly want her to stay. She sighed. "Whatever." She said reluctantly.

"Hello Gin." Hermione peered into the room, surprised that Draco wasn't on the receiving end of one of Ginny's Bat Bogey hexes.

"Hermione! I've been so worried about you!" Ginny squealed. She ran to give the older woman a hug.

"There's no need to be." Hermione replied.

"Well... There is..." Ginny said hesitantly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Mum wants to know why you aren't pregnant yet... So I told her to not expect a grandkid from you."

"You what?" Hermione asked sharply. "Shit." She paced back and forth a few steps. "Well I knew I would have to tell her eventually..."

"Sorry Hermione... I forgot to warn you." Harry said, walking into the living room.

"It's ok, Harry." Hermione said. "I just don't know what to say to her, you know? 'Hey mum, I jus wanted to tell you that you won't be my mother-in-law for much longer. I am divorcing your son and essentially removing myself from your family. But I would like to continue being included as your family.'" Hermione improvised.

"I wish you weren't doing this, Hermione. I like having you as a sister. I really do." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione shook her head. If only she knew.

"Just tell her the truth." Harry suggested before his wife could say anything else. "That he's not the best husband in the world, and that he demands too much attention and doesn't want kids."

Hermione considered this. "But that doesn't constitute grounds for a divorce, and mum probably knows that." She argued.

"Hermione, you're going to have to tell them eventually." Draco said quietly.

"They are getting suspicious anyways." Ginny added. "They want to know why you and Ron haven't gone to any family dinner in months."

"Fine. Just give me an hour. I need to clear my mind." Hermione sighed. She walked out and went to her room.

"Well that went better than expected." Harry noted. "I thought we would have to put her in a body bind and drag her to the Burrow."

"Not funny, Potter." Draco sneered.

"Sorry." Harry said hastily.

"Have you discovered anything yet?" Draco asked ignoring his apology.

"Well we may have a lead. It seems he was seen outside a house in London. We aren't sure whose house it belongs to, or whether he is still there, but at least we have a lead." Harry told Draco.

Draco nodded thoughtfully. There were several families who took up residence in London, the Goyles, Parkinsons, and Zabinis. But there may be others from the other houses that took up residence there. He couldn't be certain since he didn't hang out with anyone from any of the other houses. "Ok great. Listen, I'm almost done with Auror training. I want to be part of this case when I'm done in a few weeks time, if we haven't found him yet."

"Yeah, ok. We need all the help we can." Harry said approvingly.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Ok. I think I'm ready to face the Weasleys..." Hermione said walking back into the room. She was fresh and tidy. She had been taking a shower and making herself presentable.

Draco stood up. "Are you going to need my help?" Draco asked hesitantly. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him for what he did. He had not meant to scare her off.

"I would love for you to go with me... But I wouldn't help my case if I went to tell hem with a different man by my side, regardless of whether he was my friend or a secret lover, which is what they would assume automatically." Hermione said earnestly. He knew then that she had forgiven him. She had just been afraid that someone else that she trusts would do something to that extreme again.

"Ok. If you need me, le me know." Draco told her, sitting down again.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, she had been deep in thought the entire time. There was something about the way Draco and Hermione acted when they were in the same room, but she couldn't quite be sure what it was. All she knew was that it was different than the atmosphere around Hermione and Ron.

"Yes, ready." Hermione said. "As ready as I will ever be." She added as an afterthought.

They apparated to the Burrow, leaving Draco behind.

"Hermione! I've missed you so much." Molly said shrilly, giving her a hug. "Where's Ron?" She asked noticing that her son wasn't there.

"Actually I came to talk to you about him..." Hermione said. Her heart was racing a million miles per hour, threatening to jump out of her chest any minute now. That would be preferable to what she was about to do...

Molly's smile faded. She knew something was wrong. "Come inside, the lot of you." She said, making her way to the living room. The trio followed her. Tension rose as they all knew what was going to happen. Even Molly knew that Hermione wasn't here to spread happy news of a pregnancy.

Once they were all seated in the living room, Molly looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione took a deep breath and attempted to calm her racing heart. "Mum..." She started off using Molly's preferred nickname. She had all of her son and daughter in laws call her mum. "I uhhh... Have something to tell you."

Harry and Ginny looked down at this. Molly noted the solemn looks on their faces.

"Honey, did you have a miscarriage? It's ok, you can continue trying. It often occurs. Don worry about it." Molly said attempting to give Hermione a hug.

"No, that's not it. Molly, I'm getting a divorce." She said bluntly. There was no point beating around the bush, might as well just go right out and say it.

Molly's face changed colours rapidly. She went pale, then red, then purple, and then pale again. "I'm sorry?" Molly whispered. She wanted Hermione to smile and tell her it was just a joke, but that didn't happen. She looked over at the girl and noticed that tears were rolling down her face.

"Molly, I'm getting a divorce from Ron." Hermione repeated.

Molly did not know how to react to this. There had never been a divorce in her family, in fact divorces were rare, and she warned the two of them before they went and got married at such a young age, they were barely out of Hogwarts and already planning a wedding. Molly closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her breathing quickened and she felt her temper rise.

"Why?" She asked curtly. She kept her voice at a steady level. There was no need to scream.

"I can't tell you that yet, Molly, I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered.

"Mum I tried to get her to change her mind, but she was adamant. She's going to get a divorce whether we like it or not." Ginny said before Molly attempted to convince her to change her mind.

"Right, but..." Molly started. "No I can't do this right now. This will bring shame to the family. Divorces are rare, Hermione. Think before you go and do something rash. I really enjoy having you as my daughter-in-law." Molly continued.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You think I want a divorce? You think I want to bring shame to the family? Do you really think I want to leave the only family I've got? I don't ok? This hurts me as much as this hurts you, if not more. I'm sorry. I really am." Hermione said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"The lot of you, just go. I can't see anyone right now. What will the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly say?" She moaned.

"Mum that's not necessary." Harry said, finally adding his two cents to the equation. "If you knew what happened to her, you will understand. I don't mean to go against you, but right now Hermione needs our support."

Molly's heart beat rose and her shoulders heaved. They knew she was going to start crying and sobbing.

Hermione stood up. "I'm sorry Molly. I really am. I hope you won't hate me after this." She said sadly. Molly ignored her apology and began her sobbing. Hermione apparated back to Malfoy Manor, leaving Harry and Ginny at the burrow to deal with the distraught Molly.

**Thus ends chapter fifteen. I'm estimating several more chapters than expected. I had planned 20 chapters, but that's not going to happen, there will be more than that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, Ron's whereabouts will be revealed soon. I have a plan. :)**

**-Cadi**


	16. Stay in My Life

**So, I reread my other chapters just to see if there are any loose ends that need to be fixed immediately and I found a problem. No one told me that I had written in chapter eleven that Ginny had already told the Weasley clan. That would contradict chapter fifteen. Haha but I went back and fixed it, I changed around her wording and everything was rectified. Also I fixed all of my grammar and spelling errors in the entire story, added a few words here and there, but nothing was really changed except for Ginny's letter. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Stay in My Life**

Hermione apparated back to Malfoy manor. She was in tears and on the verge of hysteria. Draco stood up and ran over to her. He hesitantly embraced her, waiting to see if she would push him away. When she didn't, he held her tighter and allowed her to cry on his shoulders as she had done several times since their reacquaintance. He tentatively guided her to the sofa and sat her down next to him.

"Draco…" She said finally. Draco looked at her tenderly. "I don't know what to do." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I love them. I finally have a family who understands me, who cares about me. Sure my parents cared to an extent, but after a while we just grew apart. I am no longer in contact with them. Besides marriage is forever. I shouldn't go through with this. I'll shame the family." She cried bitterly.

He looked at her angrily. "No Hermione. You need to get a divorce and get the happiness you deserve."

"Maybe I don't deserve happiness, Malfoy. Maybe I have to sacrifice happiness with my husband in order to get the family I never had." She retorted, pulling out of the embrace.

Draco looked at her, the anger that he felt disappeared. Now all he felt was hurt. "Do you really believe that, Hermione?"

She looked away and chose not to answer. "People who get divorced in the wizarding world never find happiness afterwards." she replied simply. "They get ostracized."

"You think that will happen to you? You are Hermione Fucking Granger! You helped save the wizarding world! There is no way you are going to get ostracized." Draco said loudly.

"That means nothing. Who's going to want to be with me? Would you want to be with a witch who just got divorced?" She asked him narrowing her eyes, daring him to answer.

In that split second Draco looked at her desperately. Did he love her? No, but he felt that it was a possibility that he can eventually fall in love with her. Did he like her? He certainly admired her and couldn't deny that she had beauty, intelligence, and charisma. Except for blood status, she was perfect for him, just like his mother had told him. He tried to formulate words while Hermione glared at him.

Hearing nothing, Hermione stood up. She was hoping to hear some confirmation that what she was doing was worth it, that he did like her as much as he did. The look she gave him was enough for him to reach out and grab her hand.

"Hermione, wait." He started. She looked down, waiting to hear him reject her. "I…" His voice trailed off. Was it too soon to tell her he liked her?

But like an idiot, he couldn't say anything. It was too soon he decided. He slowly let go of her hand, and watched as tears filled her eyes, for reasons he couldn't understand, and she made her way back to her room.

"You keep on messing things up, you know that Draco?" He snarled to himself. "Just tell her already."

"But she's not even divorced yet. You can't make a move on a married woman. That's not morally wrong." He reasoned. Sighing loudly he returned to his thoughts.

"Why can't he just bloody admit he either likes or hates me? Why can't he just stop confusing me?" Hermione cried into her pillow. She was a confused mess. One part of her really wanted to stay with Ron, her first love and member of the family she loved the most, while the other part of her wanted to leave all of that and go to Draco. She couldn't even make a proper decision because both of them were too stubborn to tell each other their true feelings.

"Prat." She said through gritted teeth. She wiped off her tears, grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

After much consideration, she decided that she ought to take a long hot bath and just forget her life for a few hours. She gathered her bathrobe and made her way to the bathroom, thankful that Draco was nowhere in sight. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. She peeled off her clothing and put them aside in an untidy pile and got inside the tub. Sighing softly she allowed herself to relax, but her thoughts were still running amok.

She had such a difficult decision to make. If she divorced Ron, there was the chance that Draco did not actually like her and she would spend the rest of her life miserable and alone. If she stayed with Ron, she would be miserable with him, but at least she had a loving family with her in laws.

"But on the other hand…" She mused. " what if he does like me?"

She considered a life with Draco. He was so caring and kind. She snorted, remembering the ferret she used to know from Hogwarts. He changed a lot, but did his hate for her change into some sort of feelings for her?

"The arrogant fool won't even admit his feelings for a mudblood. He's still prideful. That must be the reason why he won't admit to liking you, Hermione." She told herself. She angrily turned on the water and sat down childishly.

"He's hurting." She reminded herself. "Of course he wouldn't want to get too close to someone after seeing his mother on her death bed. Of course he wouldn't want to get too attached and see another loved one in pain. He's scared. And don't forget your hesitance to find someone new."

She laid down and let the water fill the tub until only her head remained above water.

"Men." She said, opening her eyes. She remembered how long it took Ron to realize he liked her, and only when they faced the possibility of death during the war did he finally get the courage to tell her he loved her.

"Ron…" She muttered softly. She still held feelings for him despite what he did to her. She always will. It's not easy forgetting a first love, but she was willing to try to forget him for the sake for her happiness.

He will make you happy…

"I'm sorry, Ron." She whispered. "But I like Draco now."

She sat upright. She realized what she had to do. She got out of the tub and put on her bathrobe. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she rushed towards the stairs and ran into something.

"Hermione." Draco said softly. She had run into him.

"Draco. I need to tell you something." She said nervously.

"No, let me speak first." He replied. She nodded solemnly. He took a deep breath. "I devised a whole conversation in my head, but all of that was for nothing, because I can't even remember what I wanted to say. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when I'm near you… Merlin, this is going to sound sappy." He muttered.

She smiled faintly, and that was enough encouragement for him to continue. "I'm unhappy. You're unhappy. You helped me when I was upset when I found out that my mother went into a coma. I helped you when you told me your story, and even before you were able to trust me enough to tell me."

She waited for him to continue.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I want you to remain in my life. I don't know if you would like to pursue a relationship in the future, or if you simply want to just be friends, but I hope you stay in my life. I'm sorry for the shit I've done to you, and I'm sorry for my stupidity yesterday. I never meant to hurt you in any shape, way or form. I like you, Hermione." He confessed. He felt so anxious and nervous that he was almost hyperventilating.

Her eyes softened at his words. "Do you mean that Draco?" She asked him unsurely.

"I have never felt this way about anyone." He confirmed.

"What about Pansy? Or some other pureblood girl? How can I compare to someone as hot as Pansy?" She asked him, feeling insecure.

"You're right. You don't compare. Pansy is hot, you're not." Draco agreed. Hermione's expression changed. She was feeling slightly hopeful for the first time in a while, but those last words that Draco uttered pierced her heart more that it should have. She should have known that he was just bluffing.

"Right. Well, I'll just leave then." She muttered softly.

"Hermione, you don't compare because you are not hot, you're beautiful. You are not a trashy snob, you are a charismatic and intelligent woman. If anyone ever told you otherwise, then they don't know what they are missing. I include myself in that statement. I shouldn't have mocked you, I shouldn't have hurt you or done any of those stupid things to you back in Hogwarts. I was fed lies by my parents, mostly my father. But my father is no longer alive, and my mother has changed her opinion on muggle borns. She likes you, you know?" He said taking her hand.

Hermione's heart swelled. "I like your mother. She's such a kind soul." she replied.

Draco waited for her to say something in regards to her feelings for him. Just as he was going to continue his spiel, she spoke. "I'm glad you feel that way Draco, because I feel the same way."

Draco sighed in relief.

"I just can't pursue a relationship with you yet. I have to get a divorce, and then slowly we can start dating. But I can't promise anything in regards to… Well you know… A sexual relationship." she said sadly, whispering the last words. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough for a relationship like that, and she wasn't sure when or if she would ever be able to have sexual relations with a man.

"I understand, Hermione. I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to do." Draco told her earnestly.

"Thank you for understanding." she smiled at him. She felt a lot better about her decision, and for the first time in a while, she felt appreciated, she felt like she meant something to someone. She was glad that someone had affirmed the fact that she was not in fact useless, but rather a person of great value. She felt genuinely liked.

"A toast to the start of a great friendship or something more in the future?" Hermione suggested. She conjured up two champagne glasses.

"Err… About that. I got rid of all of my alcoholic drinks." Draco confessed, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to mess up, and because I felt it was the right thing to do." Draco replied as though the answer were obvious.

Hermione blinked several times before smiling. "Thank you." She said once again. She vanished the champagne glasses. She couldn't believe that he would care for her so much that he would get rid of the thing that caused Ron to lose control. He cared so much that he would get rid of expensive and rare alcoholic drinks in order to protect her.

Draco looked at her strangely. "You do know you are wearing a bathrobe, right?" He said. He had been so focused on what he was going to say to her, that he had not noticed her sopping wet hair, and her lack of clothing.

"I know." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Er, right. Well I'll go now. Can I get a kiss?" He asked smugly.

Hermione playfully slapped him. "No. I'm married, have you forgotten that?"

"No, but a Malfoy always gets what he wants. Remember that Hermione dearest." Draco replied. He turned to leave, ignoring the fact that Hermione rolled her eyes again. Things were finally going well. He admitted his feelings for Hermione, his mother was at a better facility that specializes in treating patients who were affected by dark magic, and there was a lead in the Weasel's case. All he needed was to actually find the Weasel so that Hermione can get a divorce, and finally find happiness. A happiness that would include him.

**That's that. They finally admitted their feelings to each other. Did that happen too fast? I hope not, I mean this is the 16th chapter and they haven't confessed to each other their feelings until now. I think it was about time. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think. :) **

**(Side note: Hermione has not forgotten about Molly's reaction and her in-laws. We will still see her hesitance, but I ended the chapter with Draco's pov so we didn't see what was going through her head. I don't want anyone to think she is getting over recent events so quickly.)**

**-Cadi**


	17. Dinner with the Potters

**Ok, so I was hoping to get this story done by Sunday, August 21, 2011, but that would be a miracle. I start college classes next Monday and Sirius starts kindergarten soon, so I won't be able to do my mostly daily updates. Thanks for the reviews! :) I had a ridiculous smile on my face after reading the responses I got to the previous chapter.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Dinner with the Potters**

"What a day." Hermione commented after going back to her room. She picked up a few articles of clothing that were scattered around the room. Draco wouldn't appreciate a messy houseguest. She pulled off the bath robes and looked down at her body. Her bruises had all faded by now, but she could still point out where every blotch of purple had adorned her skin. She pulled on some comfortable muggle clothes.

"Miss?" Hermione looked at the doorway and noticed Stella had spoken to her.

"Yes, Stella?"

"Master says Miss go open door." Stella squeaked.

"Open door?" Hermione asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Open door, Miss go let Miss's friends, says Master." Stella clarified.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded at Stella. "Thank you Stella." She said kindly at the elf who backed away nervously.

Hermione made her way to the door after casting a quick drying spell on her hair. She opened the door and was surprised to see Harry and Ginny waiting outside.

"Hermione. How are you?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Draco had invited Harry and Ginny over to dinner, much to Hermione's surprise. But then again, Draco and Harry had put aside their animosity in order to help a friend.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied. She greeted Ginny and gave the younger woman a hug.

"She didn't make such a big deal after you left, you know. She felt guilty for making you feel bad." Ginny told Hermione softly.

Hermione looked away. "It's ok. I understand the predicament I am putting your family in."

"No, Hermione, it's not ok, because you are hurting. I hate seeing my friend hurting." Harry answered for Ginny, who was momentarily at a loss for words.

"I'll be ok." Hermione answered, and this much was true. She would be fine after getting justice and being able to find someone who respected her and her work schedule, because Hermione and her work schedule were a package deal. "Like Draco…" Her mind told her.

"Right. Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. He did not want the evening to be marred by unpleasant talk of things that had occurred.

"Hermione looked at Harry thankfully. "He should be coming down soon; I think he was showering or something."

"I've arrived, no need to worry. All is well." Draco announced grandly. He walked down the steps elegantly, while Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny suppressed giggles and Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Are you planning on going to the dining room at all today? Or are you planning on watching me the entire evening?" Draco said once he descended from the steps.

The four of them made their way to the dining room. Several house elves were busy setting up plates and food on the tables. As soon as they finished, Draco took a seat and motioned for the others to do the same.

"I never thought I would see the day when Malfoy would become civilized. You used to be such an asshole." Harry commented to Draco. Ginny gave him a warning glare.

"It's ok. I know I was. I was brainwashed by my father, and mother to a certain extent. I've changed. I see the wrongs I've done and I regret everything I did during my years at Hogwarts." Draco said. He looked at Hermione during his last sentence. She smiled faintly.

"That's all that matters now." Hermione said.

They exchanged a few more words before turning to the food, which was Lancashier Hotpie. While Hermione generally did not like casseroles, she had tasted this one (made by Draco of course) before and enjoyed it immensely.

"So, Ginny do you know the gender of the baby yet?" Hermione asked Ginny conversationally.

"Well… I didn't want to tell anyone yet… but…" Ginny looked at Harry, who nodded encouragingly. "It's a boy!" She gushed.

"No way! Really?" Hermione asked, excited.

"Yes! I'm so glad, I've always wanted my first child to be a boy." She replied smiling.

"Do you know what you are going to name him?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well we are thinking of naming him after James as a homage to Harry's father." Ginny said solemnly.

Harry nodded. "James Sirius Potter."

"That's so thoughtful." Hermione said, feeling her eyes water.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Draco asked, feeling as though he missed something.

"Tears of joy. I'm happy for them. And it's just really thoughtful." Hermione explained.

"Hermione you ought to know men have the emotional range of an ant." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but silently disagree with Ginny. Sure some men didn't understand emotions, but Draco was not one of them. Draco was understanding and has also shown signs of weakness, whereas most men would not. This ability to show that he is human makes Hermione like him even more.

"I don't mean to put a damper on the evening for bringing this up, but I kind of have to." Harry began after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco looked at him curiously.

"Draco, you mentioned that you wanted to help out with the case… Right?" Harry addressed Draco.

"That's right." Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I spoke to Shacklebolt, and as Head Auror I can have aurors-in-trraining take on cases if I think that they have the ability to do so. Would you like to help out with Hermione's case despite the fact that you are still technically not an auror yet?" Harry asked, knowing what Draco's answers were going to be.

"Of course. I would do anything for Hermione." Draco replied earnestly.

Ginny and Harry exchanged quick glances, which were not missed by Hermione.

"Draco and I have become really good friends. He's apologized profusely for our Hogwarts days, and he has helped me in so many ways. I trust him." Hermione explained in order to prevent Harry and Ginny from thinking anything was going on between her and Draco.

"Just friends?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"We are not doing anything that would go beyond the boundaries of a regular friendship, if that is what you are asking." Draco sneered. He couldn't believe that Hermione's friend would ask such a thing about her of all people. Hermione would never cheat regardless of what her significant other has done to her. The fact that Hermione was hesitant about even a chaste kiss, proves this. The fact that she is constantly reminding him that she is married whenever he does something outside the boundaries of a friendship, proves this. Hermione Granger would never cheat.

"I was just making sure. As her best friend, I have to look out for her." Ginny replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Funny that you mention that. And pray tell, where was her best friend when her problems arose? Where was her best friend when she needed a shoulder to cry on?" Draco retorted.

"That's hardly fair. How was I supposed to know that Ron would be a jerk? Besides, what did he do to her? Do you even know?" Ginny asked raising her voice. Harry put a handon her shoulder to calm her down.

"That is neither here nor there. Draco and I are just friends. Ginny, I told you before, it was an accident when I apparated here, but I'm glad I did. Draco has been nothing but understanding." Hermione interrupted Draco as he attempted to reply. Draco looked at her gratefully. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he was sure Hermione did not want them to know of the circumstances yet. He was glad she interrupted him.

"Well, before we move onto another topic, I have to tell you, Draco. The reason I asked you was because we have a legitimate lead now. Confirmed sightings of Ron in London have been reported. We know where he has been hiding." Harry told Draco.

Hermione's heart flipped. Was she ready to tell the world what happened yet? If he is found, that means she has to tell people. But then again, that means that she will be a step closer to ending her failed marriage, and a step closer towards building a new relationship with someone better.

"Really? Where?" Draco asked feeling excited.

"One of the wizarding neighbourhoods in London. The fool thought he could hide in plain sight. He doesn't know we are after him, which gives us an advantage, but we don't know who he is staying with." Harry explained.

"What families live in that neighbourhood?" Ginny asked.

"Several families live there. Each seems unlikely to hide someone like Ron… But this is what we have. I know for a fact that Lavender's family lives there, and several former death eaters' families, but I'm not sure who." Harry said. This was where the aurors were at a loss. No one knew who lived there since the families there liked their privacy.

"I can help you with identifying the families who live there." Draco replied.

Harry looked at Draco with a stoic expression on his face. "Really?"

Draco shrugged. "I had friends who live there. I spend part of my childhood in those places. I know for a fact that the Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode-Goyle live on the first house on the block."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "What about towards the middle of the block? That was where he was sighted."

"The middle? Pansy's parents. Oh and Blaise and Astoria Zabini. But Astoria and Blaise would never house Ron. Blaise works in the ministry and he heard what happened the last time Hermione and Ron interacted." Draco said. "I doubt Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson would want to house a 'blood traitor'. No offense to the Weasleys." He added to Ginny.

"None taken." Ginny smirked.

"We will just have to keep investigating and hope we get more clues." Harry sighed.

The four of them continued to eat and make pleasant conversation. At the end of the evening, Harry and Draco shook hands and Harry promised to keep in touch with Draco in regards to the case. Draco thanked him amicably. Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry before they left the manor.

"Thank you for the great evening, Draco. I appreciate it." Hermione said, turning to Draco.

"I said it before, I would do anything for you, and I thought perhaps you would like to spend some time with your friends." Draco reasoned.

"Thanks." Hermione repeated, nodding. They walked upstairs together and hugged before going to their rooms to turn in for the night.

Harry was about to go to his bed with Ginny, when a large barn owl tapped on the window. Harry sighed exasperatedly. "What now?"

He retrieved the letter from the owl and realized the letter was enclosed in auror letterhead. One of the aurors had probably found something.

He opened the letter hastily, but taking care not to rip the letter.

_"Harry,_

_Sorry to bother you at this time, but we have discovered the address of the house that Mr. Ronald Weasley takes or took residence in. The address is listed below. Thank you for your time._

_Johnson"_

Harry looked at the address. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite understand why. Perhaps he had been there for one the raids years back. He would know why the address looks familiar as soon as he gets there, but for now, he summoned parchment and wrote Draco a quick letter.

_"Draco,_

_Meet me at the following address at 9 AM tomorrow._

_Harry."_

**Ok, so I have been focusing a lot on building Hermione and Draco's relationship, but I have incorporated Ron back into the story. Who do you think he has taken residence with? Let me know what you think, in a review. You will find out next chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**

**-Cadi**


	18. He's Where?

**Here is the moment you've been waiting for, Ron makes a reappearance in my story. Thank you for the reviews, seems like dear Lav-Lav was popular. I had several ideas, in fact I wrote this chapter a total of three times before deciding that this is what I wanted. One reviewer said that perhaps he was at Privet Drive. I had the most insane vision of Ron and Dudley doing certain things ;) … Like playing video games. I assure you, that the Dursleys are not hiding Ron haha.**

**Chapter Eighteen: He's Where?**

Draco awoke to the sensation of someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and spotted an owl sitting on his dresser, looking at him. Draco got up and removed the letter attached to its leg. The owl hooted softly and took off.

Draco opened the letter, not bothering to see who it was from. He was too sleepy to care. He read the letter a total of five times before the message sunk in. Draco's eyes widened as he realized the implications of what Harry had said.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and realized that it was already 8 o'clock.

"Shit." He muttered. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to get a quick cup of coffee, not bothering to check his appearance in the mirror.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Hermione asked. She was already seated at the kitchen table. She took a sip from a mug.

"Harry says he knows where Ron is. I'm going to go check the place out at nine, but I'm running a bit behind schedule." Draco said hastily.

"Sit down, I'll get you your coffee." Hermione said tenderly. Draco did as he was told, while she stood up and poured Draco a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. I still don't know how to use that muggle contraption." Draco said taking the mug from her. She smiled faintly. He gulped down the coffee, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. "I'll see you later, ok?" He said rising from his seat. She nodded, but he had already apparated.

"Glad you could make it on time." Harry said when Draco apparated directly in front of the address they had been given. Harry took in Draco's untidy appearance, but chose not to comment.

"Anything to help Hermione. Are any other aurors going to be joining us?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled. "I fought Voldemort. I'm not afraid of Ron."

Draco blushed. "That's not what I meant, but this is a predominantly pureblood neighbourhood, who knows who could possibly live at this address. I was just being cautious." He defended himself.

"I believe you, and I understand what you mean. I'll call for back up." Harry said, ignoring Draco's embarrassment.

"Ok, so let's find the fool." Draco said in a determined voice. Harry nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt. He was not looking forward to capturing his ex best friend, especially with his ex arch nemesis by his side. What had the world come down to?

The two took deep breaths and stepped up to the elegant door. Harry knocked and waited for a reply. Hearing none, he took the initiative and opened the door. He invited himself in and Draco followed him.

Draco looked around. While this house was elegant and obviously belonged to a rich pureblood, it wasn't as opulent as his own manor. His manor was grander and had more history behind it (not that the history was necessarily the good kind.)

Harry looked around and saw that there was no sign of anyone, so he turned to Draco. "How about we split up, you cover the East Wing, and I'll cover the West Wing." He suggested.

"Hang on, why should we split up? I thought you called for back up? This is a potentially dangerous situation." Draco argued.

"You aren't scared are you, Ferret?" Harry asked innocently.

"What?" Draco said sharply. "Of course not. I just haven't completed my auror training, and I don't want to do anything wrong." Truth was, Draco was a little uneasy about this place. There was something about the aura in the house that made him feel unsafe. It was almost like the house gave off the sense of being secure when in reality it was the opposite of that. Draco wasn't so sure he would like to wander the house alone.

"We might find Ron faster if we split up." Harry reasoned.

Draco sighed. "And if one of us finds him? How do we prevent him from escaping? I was taught to always have a partner. Is the head auror telling me otherwise, Potter?"

"Draco, learn to take orders. Surely you learned the Nunciatus spell?" Harry asked Draco.

"Of course. The message spell. What about it?" Draco replied, feeling confused.

"Just send me a message if you see anything that might relate to the case. It's quicker to send messages that way than the traditional owl, or the Patronus." Harry said.

"Fine. But if Ron is here, and he escapes, it is not my fault. Is that clear?" Draco sneered.

"Alright. I am only allowing you this opportunity because Hermione seems to like you so. I can't understand why." Harry said rolling his eyes. How Hermione can stand being around him for so long, Harry did not know, but all he did know was that Draco was still as annoying as he was back in Hogwarts. Some things never change.

"Dont worry, Scarhead. I wouldn't want to work with you either." Draco sneered. They looked at each other in disgust before remembering the mission.

Draco and Harry split up, Draco took the East Wing, while Harry took the West Wing. Draco noted the lack of house elf heads on the wall. Perhaps this was not a pureblood house after all. All of the houses had their house elf heads on display. He slowly opened the first door in the East Wing, keeping his wand in front of him.

He waved his wand and turned on the candles in the room. This was clearly just a guest room. A light coating of dust covered every surface of the room. This room has clearly not been used in a while. He turned off the candles and continued searching. The next few rooms were more dusty than the last. This search was clearly not as successful as he had hoped.

"Malfoy, come see this, follow the patronus." Harry's disembodied voice pierced the silence. Draco turned around and saw the silvery form of a stag, Harry's Patronus. He followed the stag and was led to where Harry was. Harry was staring at the wall in a room, a drawing room, if Draco wasn't mistaken. Draco looked up at the wall and felt a wave of shock flow through his body. There were many picture frames on the wall, each one had a Weasley member or a Potter.

He stared at a particular picture. Ron Weasley had his arm around Hermione's waist, looking awfully smug, while Hermione smiled shyly. He watched as the Hermione in the picture frame turned around and threw her arms around Ron, giving him a deep kiss, before facing forward again and smiling sheepishly.

Harry was staring at one of him and Ginny.

"Who would have pictures of you and the Weasleys on their wall?" Draco asked curiously.

"I don't know… You don't think Ron, perhaps, purchased a house? Do you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"With what money? Seriously, he works at a joke shop." Draco said sarcastically.

"But Hermione has a great position at the ministry. She makes a lot of money. She's as rich as you are." Harry replied.

"I doubt that, but even if that were true, would Ron be able to purchase his own home without Hermione knowing about it? Especially if he somehow utilized her money?" Draco reasoned.

"I suppose you're right. But I can't imagine any other reason as to why my picture with Ginny is on someone's wall." Harry said, feeling confused.

"I hate saying this, but a secret fan perhaps?" Draco said, shrugging.

"I don't know. Let's go." Harry said, looking away from his picture.

Draco nodded and left, heading for the East Wing again. He took a turn and realized that he was not in the East Wing. He had arrived at the living room. He smirked, noting that his living room was more elegant than this one.

"Draco? Oh there you are." Harry said walking up to him. "Perhaps we shouldn't split up…" Harry said unsurely.

"You aren't scared are you, Potty?" Draco asked innocently, mimicking the tone Harry had used on him.

"Of course not." Harry replied giving Draco a dirty look. "I just think that we may as well stick together since there is evidence of something strange going on in this house."

"You mean like this?" Draco asked picking up a sweater from the sofa. Harry raised an eyebrow. He took the sweater and muttered a spell. A white light shone over the sweater and quickly disappeared.

"Well there's no dark magic on it." Harry muttered.

"I could have told you that." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"How?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Draco pulled up his sleeve and showed Harry the Dark Mark. "This is how. I just know when there's dark magic around."

"That never faded?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco shook his head. He had tried countless times to remove the Dark Mark, but had no success. He even tried a muggle technique, a cover up tattoo, but that did not work, the ink simply sunk into his skin and disappeared.

Harry turned back to the sweater and noticed the material and the emblem on it. "This is Ron's." He noted.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"The signature "R" on the front. Mum, er, my mother-in-law, always gives us sweaters for Christmas. She always sews our first initials on the sweaters." Harry said, blushing a little.

"That's so cute." Draco said sarcastically. "Anyways, so Ron was here."

"He might still be here somewhere." Harry argued.

"This is a big house. It takes me at least a day to wander through every part of my house. This house is smaller, but still, it would take us hours to wander throughout every section of this house." Draco reasoned.

"We'll find him." Harry said confidently.

"We could check the North Wing. That's where most of these kinds of houses keep their master bedrooms. At least we could find out who owns this house." Draco suggested.

"Good idea." Harry said, surprising Draco. He would have thought that Harry would tell Draco that that is a bad suggestion, but he was pleasantly surprised.

They wandered to the North Wing, where they heard sounds of life. Someone was in one of the rooms, pacing back and forth, or so it seemed.

"Wands ready?" Draco asked Harry. Harry nodded. They slowly opened the first door, but there was no one in there. Draco motioned for Harry to continue. Harry opened the next one, but it, too, was empty.

Draco's senses heightened. He was positive the next door would yield results. Harry opened the door slower now. Draco's heart began to beat rapidly. Harry peered inside the room and nearly jumped. Inside the room was the person they were looking for, Ron.

"Ron?" Harry asked steadily. Ron looked at the doorway.

"Harry? Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ron asked dropping a bottle of fire whiskey on the floor. The glass shattered, allowing the liquid to spread on the hardwood floor.

"Don't move Ronald, you are under arrest." Harry said professionally.

"Like Hell I am." Ron spat.

"Whose house is this?" Draco demanded. He took in Ron's wild appearance. He seemed to be slightly buzzed, not entirely drunk yet. How Hermione fell for this prat, Draco did not know, but all he knew was that the faster Hermione got rid of him, the sooner can she be free.

"I'm not answering anything you ask me, Ferret." Ron said narrowing his eyes.

"Ron, put your hands up." Harry directed.

Ron slowly put his left hand in the air. He had a faint smile on his face. "Don't believe the lies Hermione told you. I did nothing." Ron said pulling his right hand out of his pocket slowly.

"Whoever said anything about Hermione? Feeling guilty?" Harry asked conspiratorially. Ron Narrowed his eyes and continued to slowly pull out an object from his pocket.

"His wand." Draco muttered to Harry. Harry nodded and proceeded to disarm Ron, but Ron was too fast. He dropped the object from his hand and the room went dark.

"Shit. Of course. Peruvian Instant Darkness. Don't shoot." Harry directed towards where Draco had stood a few seconds ago.

"Harry, he's gone. He apparated. We should have warded the house." Draco said, hearing nothing other than Harry shuffling around.

"Why am I so stupid? He works at George's shop. Of course he has the items we used against the Death Eaters during the war. Fuck. I'm so stupid, we should have stunned him from the beginning. What kind of auror am I? Shit as Head AurorI should have taken the necessary precautions." Harry groaned.

Draco wasn't so sure he would have done so. A part of him felt as though Harry did not really want to arrest Ron, but he said nothing. _He's not convinced that Ron would do something like that to Hermione. She needs to tell him about Ron raping her._ Draco thought to himself.

They felt their way out of the room, relieved to finally see light.

"Just what are you doing in my house?" A voice called out from the end of hallway. Draco and Harry turned to the source of the voice.

"What is going on here?"

**Hehehe. You didn't think I'd let them capture Ron so quickly did you? The sooner they capture Ron, the sooner the story ends so I am going to draw this out as long as I can, but don't worry, the next few chapters revolve a little more around the case than building the relationship between Draco and Hermione, but there will still be that interaction going on. Who he was staying with will be revealed in the next chapter. I promise. Draco and Harry are going to take her in for questioning. _(Oops, did I say her? Haha. There's a clue for you. Think outside the box, expect the unexpected. Seriously.) _I hope you don't hate me, I know you guys really want to know where Ron is, be patient.**

**-Cadi**


	19. Back to Square One

**I hesitated A LOT before finally deciding to post this chapter. That's why I posted this one a tad bit later than I normally post. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter Nineteen: Back to Square One**

"Just what are you doing in my house?" A voice called out from the end of hallway. Draco and Harry turned to the source of the voice.

"What is going on here?"

"I'd like to know that myself actually." A woman scowled. She walked towards Draco and Harry, the latter had his eyes wide open and an expression of confusion on his face.

"Aunt Muriel?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Who else did you expect Harry? Bellatrix Lestrange?" Muriel scoffed. Draco frowned. Although he never liked to bring up his aunt in conversations, she was still a good aunt to him, and he missed her dearly sometimes.

"Is this your house?" Harry asked her.

"Honestly Harry, since your marriage to Ginerva, you've seemed to have gotten rather stupid. I just asked you what you were doing in my house, and you've been here before various times. Have you forgotten? Oh and feed my curiosity, will you? Have you and Ginerva reproduced like bunnies yet? Be careful, she's a Weasley, very fertile. And hopefully, Harry, the kids get your hair colour and not that awful red hair. Although you are in need of a hair cut. As do you. Although I'm not sure who you are." Muriel mused before turning to Draco.

"Er… I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself.

Muriel wrinkled her nose. She observed him carefully. "A Malfoy? Dark family, the whole lot of them."

"I am not my father. I am not a dark wizard, I assure you." Draco defended himself.

"Don't mind her Draco, she finds something wrong in everyone." Harry interrupted before Muriel could say anything else. "I have a question, or rather a few questions, for you, Aunt Muriel."

"If you must, however, I insist we go to the sitting room, since I am an old lady and I can't remain standing for so long without my poor knees hurting. Follow me, if you can, the both of you seem sickly. Are your wives feeding you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, while Draco looked down, and chose not to answer. They followed Muriel to the sitting room, where she took a seat in a comfortable arm chair. Draco and Harry sat down on one of the various sofas littered around the room.

"Pray tell. What exactly are you doing in my house?" Muriel asked.

Harry sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get answers from her until all of her answers have been answered. "We were looking for Ronald."

A look of surprise appeared on her face. "Why?"

"What was his reason for being here?" Harry countered.

Muriel frowned. "He was trying to get some personal space and time away from his controlling wife, of course. I never really liked Granger, she has bad posture, skinny ankles, and she's a muggle born."

"Is that what he told you? What else did he say?" Draco interjected.

Muriel gave him a dirty look. "I suggest you don't demand answers from me, Death Eater." She sneered at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes, but Harry cut in. "What did he say, Aunt Muriel?"

"He was reluctant to say anything. He came to my door, I'd say over a month ago, saying that he got into an argument with his wife, so I told him he was welcome to stay, after getting a haircut of course." Aunt Muriel told Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. This witch was seriously getting on his nerves, but decided to sulk in silence, there was no need to bring attention upon himself.

"Did he tell you what kind of an argument? Or what the argument was about?" Harry continued.

"No. I didn't bother to ask him. He just asked me where my wine cellar was, I told him and he promptly began drinking. I let him drink away his sorrows, but enough is enough. He's a drunk." Muriel said with a look of disgust on her face again.

"Why did you come here looking for Ronald?" Muriel asked curiously.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances. "He and Hermione have been having marital problems. We have a court order against him." Draco told her.

"Of course. He did mention marital problems. No wonder he stayed he so long." Muriel replied.

"What happened during his stay here? What did he do?" Harry questioned her.

"Honestly? Nothing but drink." Muriel told him. "I got an owl from Miss Brown one day though. Lovely girl, pureblood and pretty. But anyways, it appeared as though Ron had gone to her hoping for an affair. Naturally the girl had class and promptly told me so that I could escort him out. I don't blame him though. His wife must be frigid." Muriel sniffed.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Draco snarled. His blood boiled at the thought of Muriel defending a slag like Lavender and assuming things about Hermione. Although granted, he did not know how she was in bed, but then again, neither did Muriel for that matter.

"Watch yourself, Death Eater." Muriel narrowed her eyes.

"Draco, please. We need answers for the case. Don't get her angry." Harry pleaded, feeling exasperated. If Draco continues in this path, he was going to have to ask him to leave.

Draco closed his mouth and said nothing more. _This is for Hermione._ He thought to himself.

"Aunt Muriel, please refrain from making assumptions without proof. I just need to know, did Ron ever cheat on Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"No. He attempted to, like I said before, but the girl had class. Pureblood girls have class. Consider yourself lucky. You got yourself a pureblood girl who will never cheat on you." Muriel continued with her prejudice.

"There is no need for the prejudice. I'm lucky I married a girl who loves me as much as I love her." Harry corrected her.

"So then tell me, why don't pureblood girls and I suppose halfblood girls as well, ever have marital problems? Only muggleborns and their awful muggle traditions bring up ideas of marital problems. Every marriage has a bump on the road, but we have class and we overcome, muggleborns are not like us." Aunt Muriel said pompously.

"Ok, if you say so." Harry said, not bothering to say anything further on the subject. There was no point. "Last question, please. Where is Ron now?" Harry asked. At this question Draco became attentive. He had been trying to zone out all of that crap. Granted, crap that he had previously believed.

"Where is he now? You know, that's a very good question. I'm not sure where he could possibly be. He came here because he knew that I would allow him to stay. I'm not sure where he would have gone to." Muriel said honestly. Harry examined her expression carefully. Finding nothing but complete honesty, he was forced to believe her.

"Great. Now we are back to square one." Draco commented.

"I guess so." Harry replied. "Thank you for your time Aunt Muriel. I appreciate it." Harry said ti Muriel.

"No problem. And Harry?" Muriel said to him.

"yeah?"

"Cut your hair, it looks like a bird's nest."

Harry sighed and nodded. They left the house and stood outside for a few more minutes.

"I'm going to question Lavender, maybe she has answers. I'll owl you if I find anything. Go back to Hermione. Who knows where she is and if Ron is harassing her again."

Draco He arrived at the manor, expecting to see Hermione around, perhaps reading a book, or working on her own book, but he didn't see her. He knocked on her door hesitantly, but there was no reply. Finally, he checked in the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_"Draco,_

_I've gone to go see your mother. It's been a while and I thought she might want some company. Also, I was feeling a bit lonely. You should go visit her when you come back from the mission._

_Love,_

_Hermione."_

She went to visit his mother? Draco raised an eyebrow. He sighed in relief, he was glad that she was safe, but he wasn't too happy about her going to Bulgaria alone. They had gone back to Bulgaria several times after Narcissa had been transferred, and every single time, the Bulgaria healer that flirted with her the first time, continued to flirt with her despite Draco's insistence that she was married. That was true, even though he claimed she was married to him.

He quickly apparated to Bulgaria, where he was greeted by the Bulgarian receptionist. "Draco Malfoy here to see Narcissa Malfoy." He said hastily.

"Yes, go ahead. Your wife arrived a little while ago." The receptionist said kindly. Draco thanked her and walked rapidly to his mother's ward. He smiled warmly when he saw that Hermione was seated next to Narcissa, talking to his comatose woman.

"She can't hear you. Surely you know that?" Draco said softly.

"That is where you are wrong, Draco. She can hear me, she just can't acknowledge what I am saying. Her senses aren't dead. She just can't respond to them." Hermione reasoned.

Draco never thought of it that way. "I guess you're right." He looked at her giving his mother a fond smile.

"I need to tell you something Hermione." Draco began. He grabbed a chair and put it next to her. She looked at him expectantly. "We found him…"

"You did? That's great!" She said happily.

"But…" Draco hesitated. How was he going to tell her that they found Ron, but he escaped?

"What happened?" She asked, looking at him carefully. She didn't notice any injuries, but then again he was fully clothed.

"He escaped. We didn't ward the room and we didn't think to stun him or anything. What kind of aurors are we?" Draco said angrily. He technically wasn't an auror, but it didn't take an auror to know that if you don't want someone to escape, you cast a stunning spell.

"He did? Fuck." Hermione said crestfallen. She had been so hopeful. She thought she was a step closer to getting divorced and being able to start a new life. "Where was he?"

"Surprisingly, he was not at the originally thought of places. Our number one suspect was Lavender Brown, but she was not the one who sheltered him. His aunt Muriel allowed him to stay." Draco replied.

"Muriel?" Hermione asked in shock. "I can't believe he would hide somewhere in the open like that. No one would have ever considered Muriel."

"I know. Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe it at first. I personally do not know the woman, but we found out that she didn't have a clue about what happened or where he went. She housed him only because he was family." Draco said. "Apparently he continued to drink heavily, but he never cheated on you."

"He didn't cheat on me?" She asked in disbelief. She had not been expecting that. She had closed her mind to the possibility that he might have cheated on her because she did not want to feel even more hurt. Knowing that he didn't cheat on her opened up the wound in her heart more than if Draco had told her that Ron had cheated on her. It would have made hating him a lot more easy.

"I want to go home…" Hermione whispered. She smiled tenderly at Narcissa and turned to Draco. He nodded and kissed his mother's hand softly. Draco took Hermione's hand and apparated back to the manor.

**That's that. He was in his great aunt Muriel's house. Were you expecting that? Of course not, you were expecting him to be cheating on Hermione, with Lavender. Don't hate me though, he will get captured soon, I promise! I love the response my story is getting, keep on reviewing please :) I do read each and every single one, even if I don't reply to them. I am just so busy with work, Sirius, and writing. **

**-Cadi**


	20. Turning the Page in the Book Called Life

**I know I skipped a day, but I'll make it up to you by posting tomorrow even though I'm normally too lazy to post on Saturdays. Also, final chapter count. I predict ten more chapters, plus an Epilogue.**

**Chapter Twenty: Turning the Page in the Book Called Life**

"There isn't anything else you can tell me that might help with the case?" Harry asked.

Lavender Brown rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated. "Harry, I know I may have been a tad bit… Promiscuous during Hogwarts, but I am happily married, and we have children. I would never ever consider having an affair. Ron came to me once, I was angry that he thought I would have sex with him like I was some sort of… some sort of… _whore_." She said as though the idea was repulsive. "I owled his aunt who lives across the street. I did not speak to him or do anything with him. I love my husband."

"So he didn't say anything to you about why he came to you or anything like that. Am I correct." Harry clarified.

"That's right, I never gave him the chance to speak." Lavender said. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help." She said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. At least we know he wasn't a cheating whore." Harry said with a smile.

"Only because I wasn't a cheating whore. If I had been, then who knows what may have happened." Lavender said honestly.

"Well thanks anyways. Have a great day." Harry said, getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Wait, where does Hermione live? I'd like to catch up with her, you know?" Lavender asked him before he disapparated.

"Er… Well I'll give you the address to her flat if you'd like, but she's not living there at the moment." Harry said, not wanting to tell Lavender where Hermione was currently taking up residence.

"What do you mean?" Lavender said, a glint of the familiar curiosity that she used to get in Hogwarts when she heard a particular piece of gossip appeared on her face.

"She lives with Ginny and I. Send your correspondences to Grimmauld place." Harry lied.

"Ok great. Thanks." Lavender said, apparently disappointed.

Harry waved good bye and apparated to the ministry, where he was greeted by several letters on his desk and a pile of paperwork. He sighed and began to open the letters, hoping for more news of Ron.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco began, once they arrived back at Malfoy Manor.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noting the hesitance in Draco's voice.

"You need to tell him." Draco said bluntly. He was going to slowly introduce the idea to Hermione, since she was the victim, and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable or regret telling him, but he didn't know how to approach her with the subject.

"What?" Hermione asked, her heart racing. _Surely he doesn't want me to tell Harry about the… Incident, does he? _Hermione asked herself.

Draco sighed. "Hermione. During the mission today, we found Ron, as I told you already. But there was something strange about Potter. I'm not sure why, but I got the impression that he doesn't want to arrest Ron, or that he is at least hesitant about it. All I'm saying is that it would be immensely helpful to the case if you were to te-"

"No." Hermione said sharply.

"Hermione, just consider it." Draco pleaded.

"Draco, don't you understand? I had difficulty telling you, I have difficulty telling myself to be perfectly frank. I can't tell anyone else." Hermione said, feeling both anger and sadness flowing through her veins.

"I know Hermione. And trust me, if it wasn't because this information would help with the case, I wouldn't be asking this of you. I just ask that you show that Gryffindor strength that we both know you possess and help yourself. You know that by speaking about it, you will find peace at heart. Consider it please." Draco said, taking her hand in his.

Hermione looked at him, but she couldn't find the anger that had originally flowed through her veins. She knew he was right, even if she did not want to admit it to herself. She hesitated. If she told Harry, then there was a very strong chance that justice will be served. But this justice wont be served if Hermione is too afraid to tell Harry. The outcome of the case, at this point, depended on her telling Harry what happened so that he can build her case stronger than it was. The look on Draco's face was not helping with her decision. She found herself unable to deny him anything when he gave her that sweet look.

"I hate you and your Slytherin ways, Draco. So damn manipulative. Such a damn good actor, giving me that stupid yet cute face, knowing that I wont be able to resist you." Hermione growled finally.

Draco resisted the urge to test just what she would be unable to resist if he kept it up, but he decided that he would wait until she was more stable and divorced. He contented himself by winking at her and seeing the faint blush appear on her face. "You don't know how helpful that will be for the case, Hermione."

"There's just one caveat." Hermione said seriously.

"What would that be?" Draco asked smoothly.

"You have to go with me. I need support because I know I will break down again. I just know it." Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes already.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me." Draco said softly. He gave Hermione a tender hug. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"Draco, I want to tell him now." Hermione said steadily.

Draco looked at her in surprise. He wanted her to tell Harry, but he wasn't expecting her to want to tell him that quickly. "Why the rush? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that if I don't tell him now, I'll lose my courage, and never be able to tell him. I need to do this." Hermione said, her chin was quivering.

"If you're sure… Harry was interviewing someone, but he is probably in the ministry now. We can go whenever you'd like." Draco said softly.

She stood up and headed for the fireplace. She took a pinch of floo powder and was transported to the ministry, with Draco following after her. They walked to Harry's office in silence. Once outside the office, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry said, exasperated. He had not looked up and only imagined it was someone who was just going to disturb him instead of helping him.

"Are you busy? I can come back another day." Hermione said, losing her nerve.

She attempted to walk back out of the office but Draco blocked her path and shook his head. "You need to do this." He told her softly.

"Hermione I'm always able and willing to listen to what you have to say, you're my best friend." He offered kindly.

Hermione took a seat and looked down at the floor. "Harry I am here to tell you what happened between Ron and I. Just listen and don't say anything until I'm done. Promise me you won't be angry."

"Why would I be angry? Of course I'll listen to you. I won't say a word until you are done telling me." Harry promised her.

"Ok. Just sit back and listen." She said before telling her story. The whole time Harry listened patiently and quietly despite his urge to scream and curse. His blood boiled at the thought of what Ronald had done to her. But when she told him that Ron raped her, Harry stood up rapidly, forgetting his promise. "He what?"

"Potter." Draco said warningly. Harry looked at Draco, who was glaring daggers, and sat back down, attempting to calm down.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Please continue." Harry apologized.

"I… I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore. I'm a confused mess. A part of me wants Ron back, because he never cheated on me, which must mean that he cared for me. But the other part, the rational part, is telling me that he is a dirty good-for-nothing lazy jerk who did unforgivable things." Hermione said, angry tears spilled from her eyes.

Draco sat closer to her and pulled her head onto his chest where he proceeded to run his fingers through her hair. Draco held her tightly while she cried. Harry watched the two of them with immense curiosity, temporarily pushing thoughts of Ron out of his head. _When did Malfoy get a heart?_ Harry thought to himself.

After a while Hermione pulled away and wiped away her tears. "Harry, will you promise me that you will use the information I just gave you for the case?" She asked.

"Of course Hermione. That will certainly help with your case greatly. It's enough for a viable divorce. We have enough now to even petition for a restraining order against him. I will ensure that Ron doesn't ever step foot near you again." Harry said giving her a tender hug.

"I am hoping that he doesn't ever step foot out of Azkaban, the filthy Weasel. I always knew he was scum." Draco said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't know if that's enough for a lifetime sentence, but it is enough for a lifetime sentence away from Hermione. He won't ever harm you again. I promise." Harry swore solemnly.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you two." Hermione said, giving them both a hug.

"Anything for you Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for your time Harry, I'm sure you're really busy. I'm going to go speak with Shacklebolt quickly and then I'm going home." Hermione said, rising from her seat.

"Shacklebolt? For what reason?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to go back to work. I can't sit back and mourn all day. I've been doing that for the past month or so. I need to go back. I told you and I told Harry about the Incident. I can turn the page and start a brand new chapter in the book called life. I'm ready to move on. I'm done crying. I'll never move on if I sit around feeling sorry for myself." Hermione mused.

"That is very true. I'm glad you told me Hermione. I sincerely hope that you can start fresh and move on." He said to her. She gave him a hug and left his office to go find Shacklebolt.

"And you." He turned towards Draco and spoke quietly. "I don't know what kind of relationship you two share, but I can see it's serious. And don't you dare try to lie to me." Harry said, noticing that Draco showed signs of wanting to interrupt Harry. "I think you might be good for her, but don't do anything to hurt her. She's been through enough pain in her life." Harry warned him.

"I would never hurt her." Draco said coldly.

"That's what Ron said in his wedding vows." Harry pointed out.

"I may be a Malfoy, and I know you don't trust me, but a Malfoy always sticks by his word, no matter what." Draco retorted. He turned and left without another word.

He waited for Hermione outside of Shacklebolt's office and was pleased to see how much better she seemed once she left his office.

"So I'm going back to work come Monday." She announced.

"You seem… Happier." He said hesitantly.

"I am." She told him. "I feel better knowing that justice will be served, and that the divorce will definitely be possible. Like I said, I can move on. Don't get me wrong though, of course I still have feelings for him, and of course I am still angry and sad, but why dwell on the past when I have a future ahead of me. Now let's go home."

He nodded and briefly wondered what had brought around the change in her. Just earlier she was crying. Had she finally run out of tears? Had she envisioned a different life for herself? Did it include him? He decided not to think about that yet. Everything would fall into place.

**Thank you for your reviews :) I appreciate each and every one of them. Don't forget to review this time. :D**

**-Cadi**


	21. Rumours and Leads

**I know, technically it's Sunday, however I had to travel for five hours to get to the in-laws' place because of the hurricane warning in the United States. Here is the next chapter. Better late than never :)**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Rumours and Leads**

"Damn fame. I hate being famous!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. She banged her fists on the table angrily.

Draco walked into the kitchen and looked at her curiously. "What happened? I don't mind the fame. It's something you have to get used to." He told her. He grabbed a mug and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good for you, enjoy your fame. At least your fame isn't causing the whole wizarding world to know that you are currently going to get a divorce from your husband!" She cried out. She slammed down her own mug and threw the latest edition off Witch Weekly at him.

"Trouble in Paradise" was the headlines. He opened the magazine and the first thing he saw was a picture of Ron and Hermione. She was wearing a white wedding dress and a big smile on her face. He was wearing a set of sophisticated black robes, something Draco didn't know the Weasel could even afford.

He tore his eyes away from the picture and read the article.

_"Ron and Hermione Weasley, three time consecutive winners of the Witch Weekly Cutest Married Couple Award, are rumoured to have split up and are now filing for divorce after merely three years of marriage. The Hogwarts sweethearts got married after a year of dating, much to the delight of their family and friends who knew that the couple were meant to be. The couple was always seen in public together until a year ago when Hermione Weasley landed a high position in the Ministry and issued this statement a year ago when asked about that development: What my husband and I do are not the concerns of others, I simply ask that you don't bother us just because we are not seen in public together as often as we used to be."_

_A ministry worker, who wished to remain anonymous confirmed the rumour that the couple were divorcing. He states: "While the divorce has not been finalized, we confirm that there have been problems in their marriage, and have indeed filed for a divorce. Ron has yet to sign the divorce papers."_

A close friend of Hermione's told Witch Weekly, "While I'm not sure of the reasons for their divorce, I can confidently say that the couple are not living together anymore." The couple's muggle landlord confirms that Hermione and Ron have not been seen entering or exiting the flat for a whole month now. Reasons for the divorce is unknown. Ron and Hermione have yet to issue a statement."

"Have they nothing better to do other than follow people's lives? I just want to live a private and simple life away from prying eyes. Is that too much to ask for?" Hermione continued with her tirade.

"That's the price you pay for helping to save the wizarding world, I suppose." Draco shrugged.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You might be used to all of the attention, but I don't like it." She told him angrily.

"You think I enjoy the attention I get? I've had to deal with the press hounding me in regards to my father's arrest and his connections to the Dark Lord. I don't like that sort of attention, thank you very much for making me seem shallow." He retorted.

Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you got that sort of attention. You were always named Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor, I thought you enjoyed that."

"Ha!" He scoffed. "Right, I enjoy all these crazy woman and girls running after me and my money, especially after father died and you helped to save my name. I never did thank you properly for that, by the way."

"Well with you bragging about your money all the time, how can woman not notice that?" She countered.

"Tell me, Hermione, when was the last time I bragged about my money?" He asked her, feeling slightly hurt.

She thought about that for a minute. "I'm not sure actually…" She conceded.

"I'm not the same Malfoy I used to be. Surely you've realized that." He said softly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No need to be sorry. Now what are you going to do about that article?" He asked her.

"Well I can't get it pulled back. It has already been circulated." She said flatly.

"Are you going to issue a statement?"

She looked at him with a funny expression on her face. "Why would I do that?"

Draco sighed, exasperated. "You really don't know how the media works do you? You issue a statement in order to clarify any misconceptions." He explained.

"Why not just let them believe what they want?" Hermione asked, confused about how this all works. In her opinion, allowing them to believe what they want would be better than them skewing what she says.

"Because then more rumours surface, and they will never leave you alone." Draco replied.

"Well I for one don't care what anyone thinks. Let them believe what they want." She said ending the conversation. Draco shrugged and continued to drink his coffee while reading the magazine. After a while, he got bored of all of the gossip so he turned to Hermione who was quietly working on a contraption she called a 'laptop'. "What are your plans for today?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I'm going to try to finish my book. I want to get it submitted as soon as possible." She told him. :What about you?"

"I have to help Potter." Draco stated.

"You might want to call him Harry you know. Can you two get over your childhood rivalry?" she asked him, shaking her head.

"No." He stated simply. He stood up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I will be seeing you later." He disapparated before Hermione could say anything else to him. She growled quietly before turning back to her manuscript.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, great. I'm glad you're here." Harry said as soon as he saw Draco heading to the auror department.<p>

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "Are there any leads?" He asked, walking alongside Harry.

"None unfortunately. We know he is definitely out of the country though." Harry mused.

"How'd you come up with that conclusion?" Draco asked, slightly interested.

"Well we managed to figure out his magical signature. We looked through his file and we found the trace from his apparating license test. I'm so glad there are strict laws regarding apparating, otherwise this might have been more difficult." Harry told Draco.

"Great. We know that the Weasel isn't in England. That narrows our search down to… Oh I don't know… The rest of the world?" Draco said sarcastically. They arrived at Harry's office, where Harry opened the door and allowed him entry.

"Malfoy, I don't appreciate your sarcasm." Harry said, slightly angry. "We are trying hard to find Ron."

"Well try harder." Draco said simply.

Harry sighed, exasperated. "Yes because this is so easy."

"I never said it was. But surely you can narrow things down, after all, he is YOUR best friend." Draco sneered.

"You think I haven't considered all possibilities? I've sent out more aurors than usual for a case, despite protests from the minister. This leaves a limited amount of aurors for other cases, such as the Fenrir case that Hermione was working on. I'm trying as hard as I can to locate the prat." Harry said raising his voice.

Draco sighed. "What can I help with?"

Harry calmed down. He reached his desk and sat down. He motioned for Draco to sit as well. "I've decided to question my other in-laws, so I need you to stay here and should any more leads come in or other witnesses, I need you to take care of interviews. I'm going to France tomorrow morning."

"France? Going on holiday are you?" Draco asked feeling confused.

"No you twat. I'm going to question Bill and Fleur Weasley. They bought a house there shortly after the war in order to be closer to her family." Harry explained.

Draco briefly remembered the part veela girl from the Twiwizard tournament. He was not, however, aware of the fact that she had married a Weasley. "Right well good luck with that. Tell me if you come up with anything." He nodded at Harry, his form of acknowledging Harry, and made to walk out of the office.

"Hang on, watch out for Hermione will you? I hate that she's coming back to work, but I suppose she must. Also, tell her for me, that I will be away for a bit and to check in on Ginny every so often." Harry asked Draco.

"What do you mean 'away for a while'? Surely it doesn't take that long to question someone? I visit my mother in Bulgaria easily enough without being away for a while." Draco said, feeling confused yet again.

"France has specific laws. One cannot simply apparate and disapparate as they wish." Harry explained. "You might want to take note, as Co-head of Magical Sports and Games, these are the sorts of things you have to know."

"Right right. I don't need a lecture on how to do my job. I merely asked a question." Draco growled.

Harry shook his head, and rolled his eyes. He nodded once at Draco and disapparated. Draco walked out of the office and headed towards his own office. The good thing about his job was that his presence wasn't actually required in order to have the work done. He could simply have his workload delivered to his house, which is what he has been doing for the last month or so. He was glad that no one, including Tiffany, was around at this ungodly hour. He went to his office and just sat there thinking. Many different scenarios played out in his mind. What if his mother had not been sick, would she have suggested he find a girl, Hermione more specifically, to marry? Would he have been helping her right now? Would she currently be living with Potter? Life had a funny way of opening and closing doors.

Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, his eyes grew tired and heavy. He knew he had to go back home but he was too tired to do anything about that. Moreover, he was to lazy to pick himself up and go over to the fireplace since he would surely get splinched should he try to apparate. His eyes clouded and soon enough he fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."<p>

Draco opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that Hermione stood in front of him with an expression of disapproval, worry, and amusement.

"Wha- what time is it? I'm sorry I meant to go home." He apologized to Hermione.

"It's one P.M. Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come home last night? I was ready to send aurors out to look for you." She said disapprovingly.

"Geez Granger, could you act anymore like my mother?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione glared at him. "I was just kidding." He said quickly.

"What were you doing? You fell asleep here?" She questioned him.

"Yes. Potter went to France to ask the floor girl and her husband about the Weasel, so I came back here just to think, and I must have fallen asleep." He explained.

"Floor girl?" Hermione asked, that was the only thing that processed in her head.

"Yeah, the French girl, the part veela." Draco said, feeling annoyed.

"You mean Fleur?" Hermione asked laughing.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't take it upon myself to remember those people's names." He scoffed.

"Whatever Draco. Anyways a letter came to you from Harry." She said throwing an envelope at him.

"So soon? He said it would take a while to get to France." Draco said, opening the envelope. He pulled out the letter and began to read it.

_"Malfoy,_

_Bill and Fleur swear that Ron has not been here since they moved in. Seems like this was a negative. I'm flying to Romania now. I'll owl you if I come across any more news. Also I don't trust you yet, so I will remind you to tell Hermione to visit Ginny every so often, as Romania is further away and will take me longer to get there. As a matter of fact, just show her this letter. 'Mione, I hate leaving Ginny alone in her condition, and despite her protests that she is a grown woman and can take care of herself and our child, I care for her too much to simply leave her alone. Will you visit her for me please? Take care of yourself._

_Love (to Hermione of course.)_

_Harry."_

"Looks like part of this is for you." Draco said handing Hermione the letter. "Good thing he reminded me, I forgot." He admitted.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'll go see Ginny and have lunch at her house. I'll see you around. Unless you wish to tag along?" She asked.

"Go to the Potters' house willingly? No thanks. I'll have to pass on that wondrous opportunity. I'll have lunch by myself." He smirked.

"Keep that up and you'll have every meal by yourself." Hermione warned him.

"Ouch, you hurt me so, 'Mione." He said playfully.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. She gave him a quick hug and apparated to Grimmauld place.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give you a quick preview just because I feel generous.<strong>

_Harry shook his head. "We honestly don't know where he could possibly be. It's mind boggling really. Who would have thought that Ron would be this good at hiding?"_

_Charlie hesitated. "Well… I neglected to tell you this... But he did come up here. He was just here yesterday."_

_"He what? Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief. How could Charlie have omitted that small but crucial detail?_

_"I think I know where he is."_

**Hehe. Make what you will with that snippet. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave me lovely reviews, just as you have been doing. Oh, and also, I created a graphic for this ff, it's on my profile, check it out if you want.**

**-Cadi**


	22. Finding the Weasel

**Oh man, I swear this story has a mind of it's own. I was half asleep when I wrote the snippet, so when I read it again, I said "Oh shit. He's not in Romania? Where is Ron?" I seriously had the plot outlined, and he was going to be in Romania with Charlie, but I took a day to rework the plot, and this is the outcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, thank you to Christina, who pointed out a mistake in my last chapter. I have since then gone back and corrected it. I guess that's what happens when I post without having someone beta it, but that would take too long, and I like my fast updates. :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Finding the Weasel**

Despite his highly adept skills at flying, it took Harry a long time to get to Romania. He really wished that these countries did not have such strict rules, but after many people fled to these countries during the war, they tightened security.

He arrived at the Romanian Dragon Compound where several dragons were flying around and breathing fire. He walked inside where he was stopped by a wizard in dark robes. "Where are you heading? Personnel only."

"I'm looking for Charlie Weasley." Harry explained.

"Charlie?" The wizard asked frowning slightly. "Oh Charles? State your business, like I said, personnel only."

"Err… It's family business. He's my brother-in-law." Harry said feeling slightly exasperated. "Also, I am Head Auror of the British Ministry of Magic. I need to see Charlie Weasley." Harry added, showing him his ministry ID.

"Right. Sorry sir. Follow me." The wizard replied hastily. Harry followed the wizard, who led him to a small building away from the dragons. They walked inside and stopped in front of an office labeled "Charles Weasley."

The wizard knocked three times and bade Harry a good day. Charlie opened the door, looking extremely aggravated. "How many times do I have to tell- Oh, hello Harry. Sorry about that." Charlie's expression softened and he invited Harry inside the office. "What brings you to Romania? Surely not the Hungarian Horntail from the triwizard tournament?" He joked.

"Oh is she here? I'd like to take her out on a date, if you don't mind." Harry replied seriously.

"You've already got a Hungarian Horntail. I imagine Ginny isn't too pleasant to be around in the morning." Charlie said.

"Ha ha Charlie. Well I really do have serious business. My reason for coming here is Ron." Harry said, steering the conversation to a professional atmosphere.

"Ron? What about him?" Charlie asked seriously.

"Well, he and Hermione are getting a divorce but he left England. So I'm trying to locate him." Harry explained.

"I see. Would you care for a butterbeer?" Charlie asked, distracted.

"Er no thanks. I just have one question really. Is Ron here?"

Charlie looked away. "No he's not here." He said, pulling out a butterbeer from his desk drawer.

"That's a disappointment. I was hoping he was here." Harry sighed.

"You don't know where he is then?" Charlie asked. He took a gulp of butterbeer and placed the bottle on his desk.

Harry shook his head. "We honestly don't know where he could possibly be. It's mind boggling really. Who would have thought that Ron would be this good at hiding?"

Charlie hesitated. "Well… I neglected to tell you this.. But he did come up here. He was just here yesterday."

"He what? Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief. How could Charlie have omitted that small but crucial detail?

"I think I know where he is." Charlie revealed. "He asked me not to tell you this…"

"Please Charlie. This information is essential. We have a case against him and we need all the details that we can get." Harry said desperately.

"Ok… Fine, but if you tell him I told you, I'll deny it." Charlie warned. Harry nodded. "Do you know where Ron and Hermione's honeymoon was?"

* * *

><p>"That was a great lunch. I'm glad I came to visit you." Hermione said earnestly.<p>

Ginny hugged her. "I'm glad you came. I honestly dislike whenever Harry is away for a while." She replied.

"He's only been away for a couple of days." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, a couple days too much, if you ask me." Ginny said, laughing as well.

"Well, you're one to speak, Miss Captain of the Holyhead Harpies." Hermione retorted sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"That's different." Ginny argued.

"Right, well I'll be going now. I'll see you around ok?" Hermione gave Ginny a hug and apparated back to the ministry.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" Tabitha asked Hermione, upon noticing her arrive back at the ministry.

"Yes, It was lovely, thanks for asking." Hermione smiled at the younger girl. She started to walk back to her office, but Tabitha called her back.

"Oh, Hermione? Mr. Malfoy was looking for you." She said.

"Oh? Draco? Do you know what he wanted?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'm not sure, but he wanted you to see him as soon as possible."

"Right you are. Thanks." She smiled at Tabitha again, and made her way to her office. She then decided to place a firecall. She did not really want to go all the way to his office just to see him.

"Draco? Did you need something?" She asked. Draco looked up from his desk. He quickly got up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Harry flooed. He wanted to know where you and the Weasel went for your honeymoon." Draco replied hastily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. That was a strange request. "Er… We went to the Hotel Goldener Hirsch in Rothenburg, Germany. Why?"

"I honestly haven't got a clue." Draco shrugged.

"Is he in Romania?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But apparently Ron isn't there either. The other Weasley, Carl, or whatever his name is, mentioned something about your honeymoon or something. I'm not exactly sure."

"Charlie." Hermione corrected him. "So what's going on?" Hermione asked, feeling confused.

"Harry wants me to tell him where you and the Weasel went for your honeymoon, and then meet him in the place." Draco explained.

"Well don't let me hold you back. Good luck. Thank you for helping me." She smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, thank me after we arrest the Weasel." He said with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione nodded and ended the firecall.

Draco flooed Harry, told him what Hermione had said, and met up with him in Germany.

"I'm glad there aren't strict rules about apparating within Germany." Harry said contently.

"Now isn't the time for that Potter." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "We've got more important things to think about."

"What was the hotel's name again?" Harry asked, turning to Draco.

"Hotel Goldener Hirsch." Draco responded. They looked around but did not find the hotel. "Great. We don't even know where the damned hotel is." Draco snapped.

"We'll just have to ask around." Harry shrugged.

"Pray tell. Do you speak German? Enlighten me." Draco asked sarcastically.

"Er, no. But there's got to be someone who speaks English, or can at least direct us to the hotel." Harry sighed. He walked up to the first woman he saw. "Excuse me madam, could you perhaps direct me and this imbecile to the Hotel Goldener Hirsch?"

The woman looked at him blankly. "Hotel Goldener Hirsch? Die Pension? Dahinter." She pointed behind Harry. He looked up and saw a small house.

"That's the Hotel? It's kind of small for a hotel." Draco noted sourly.

"We'll just have to see." Harry commented. He turned back to the woman, but she had already walked away. The two walked inside the house where they were greeted by a man who clearly spoke English. "Welcome to our Bed and Breakfast. At the moment we have one other fellow currently staying here. Are you two together?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

Draco looked at Harry with a disgusted look on his face. "You must be out of your mind. I'm straight. Thank you very much."

"Sorry. It's not so common to see two men looking for a room in a bed and breakfast." The man apologized.

"Er, about that. We are actually hoping you can help out." Harry replied hastily.

"Sure. A one night stay at the Hotel Goldener Hirsch costs 25-"

"No, that's not what we need help with. Just listen." Draco interrupted.

"What I meant was, we are looking for a certain Ronald Weasley. Would he happen to be here?" Harry asked hopefully.

The man checked his list. "I'm afraid not. There's a man by the name of Wazlib. A foreign fellow. British perhaps, like you two."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "His first name wouldn't happen to be Roonil would it?"

* * *

><p>Ron sighed. Never in his life would he ever have imagined that he would be on the run from the law. It was killing him on the inside. How did Sirius manage this? "He was innocent though. You did rape her." A voice in the back of his head said.<p>

"I did not. I was having sex with my wife." He replied angrily. He stared out the window. Rothenburg, Germany. Hermione had mentioned this quaint medieval town while they were still dating. She had come across it in a book once, and they agreed to visit the town one day. During their wedding plans they came to a consensus, she would decide where they were going to get married, and he would decide where they were going for their honeymoon. He decided to make her happy and take her to the town that she really wanted to visit. That was during a time where both of them were happy. Before her hectic work schedule, and before his drinking problems.

Although he tried to stray away from alcohol after his great aunt Muriel kicked him out and Charlie refused to let him stay in Romania, he still gave in to his addiction. After all, why go to Germany and not indulge on German muggle beer?

He summoned one and popped it open. He took a swig and allowed himself to relax and reminisce. He had chosen to come back to a place where he had been happy, where his life was heading in the direction he wanted it to go. Moreover, he felt certain that Harry would not find him here. He trusted his brother would keep his secret. He wished Charlie would have let him remain in Romania, but only personnel were allowed to remain in the dragon compound. So here he was, in the quaint town where he and his wife had spent their honeymoon, reminiscing like a fool. Almost as though he was innocent, almost as though life had not taken a downward spiral. Was Hermione thinking of him as much as he thought of her?

He took another swig of beer. Hermione... He did not know what had possessed him to do what he did to her. It was the alcohol. He would continue to blame it on the alcohol. He would refuse to take the blame upon himself, especially since he rationalized that it was partly her fault as well. Had she gotten over him? Where was she? Had she sold the flat? What if he refused her the divorce? So many questions were running through his mind.

"Mr. Roonil Wazlib is in this room. Allow me to see if he's available." A man said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. Ron jumped out of his seat and stood still, with his eyes wide open.

"That won't be necessary, allow me the honour." The door banged open. Ron caught a glimpse of Harry and Draco, before noticing that the man had either been hit with a spell or he had fainted.

Ron attempted to reach for his wand on the desk on the other side of the room, but Draco accio'd the wand before he could even reach it.

"Give me my wand back." Ron growled.

"Ron, listen to me. You have to go back to England with us now. You're under arrest." Harry said sternly.

Ron laughed. "You can't arrest me in a foreign country without an international warrant."

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked menacingly.

"I took a leaf out of Hermione's book, so to speak, and researched international law enforcement. You must have an international warrant." Ron said triumphantly.

"Luckily, I too, did my research." Harry replied. He muttered a few words and a silver light glowed around Ron.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked angrily. Ron put down the can of beer and glared at the two, feeling extremely vulnerable without his wand.

"Ron you have less than two weeks to return to England or we shall come back with a warrant. I have placed a Trace on you, so we will know if you apparate, floo, or try to escape through any means, be it muggle or magic. We will know when you return to England, so just save us the trouble and apparate to the ministry. Bring your own attorney, if you want. I'll see you soon." Harry responded to an astonished Ron. Draco smirked at Ron before throwing his wand back at Ron. Harry obliviated the muggle and turned back to Ron. "Do not try anything funny. We will know if you attempt to remove the Trace."

Harry and Draco disapparated, leaving an angry Ron behind. Ron sputtered lividly. He took several books on the windowsill and threw them at the window he had been staring at before the sudden intrusion. The window shattered, sprinkling Ron with shards of glass, but he did not bother to remove them. He ignored the glass embedded in his skin, and he walked out of the bed and breakfast, determined to do some research before going back to England. If he could discover a loophole before the two weeks were up, he would have a chance at avoiding imprisonment. Now if he could only find a translator...

* * *

><p><strong>Thus concludes chapter Twenty-Two. This one was particularly difficult to write, but I'm pleased with the outcome. Also, I will tell you one thing that goes on next chapter: Narcissa wakes up from the coma. I'm so happy. I love Narcissa. I know a few of you were anxious for the reappearance of Narcissa. So until tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. :)<strong>

**-Cadi**


	23. Statimortem

**Sorry for the delay. I'm taking classes again, and with work and Sirius as well, I haven't got much time to write anymore. But don't worry, I am still going to be working on this story and "So Much For Fun" as much as I can. Here is the next chapter for all of you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy. :) **

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Statimortem**

Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor. He sighed loudly and looked around the living room. He stepped over to the sofa and found that the place seemed empty. He strained his ears attempting to hear the slightest of noise but heard nothing. Frowning, he made his way to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. The door creaked open when he knocked, he peered inside and called out to Hermione, but he heard no reply.

He frowned once more. "Stella." He called for his house elf. The house elf appeared, carrying a tray that she must have been cleaning. "Where is Hermione?" He asked her calmly.

"Miss is leaving a note on kitchen table. Miss say she go do something. Miss is not telling Stella." Stella squeaked.

"Thank you Stella. Carry on." He dismissed her, so she walked away.

He walked down to the kitchen and found the note that Stella was referring to.

_"Draco,_

_I've gone to do something that I must do. I'm sure you understand. I've gotten an epiphany as of recently and I must do this for my own sake. Don't worry about me. I'll be back before dinner. I hope all is well with you._

_Hermione"_

Draco raised an eyebrow. What had she gone to do that was so important to her. He sat down on the nearest chair and folded the note absentmindedly. He summoned a butterbeer and stayed seated wondering what his Hermione was up to.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's all I can get?" Hermione asked, feeling disappointed.<p>

"What did you expect? The place is in serious need of renovations, the wallpaper is falling off, the paint on the ceiling is chipping, the floorboards need replacing, and the appliances are outdated. That is going to cost some money. My final offer remains as it is. You can either take it, or I can go elsewhere." The man delivered his ultimatum.

Hermione swayed on the spot, considering his offer. She needed to rid herself of the place, and since this was her flat before she got married to Ron, there was no reason why she couldn't sell it before the divorce. He wasn't going to get a penny from her. "Fine. I'll take it. Thank you so much." She said finally.

The man nodded curtly and wrote out a check.

Hermione looked at the number in shock. "Are you giving me the full sum right away? I only asked for a down payment, and the rest of the money in increments." She told him.

"Don't worry about any of that. I've been saving up for a while. I don't feel like being burdened with worrying about when the next increment is due. I just wanted to ask you a question. What of the stuff that is in the flat? I assume you are going to take it right?" He asked looking around the furnished room.

Hermione considered this. "If you want the furniture, go ahead and take it, sans the armoire in the master bedroom. That belongs to my mother-in-law. I'll take the clothing and other such trinkets, but if you want anything just let me know. I have no need for this stuff. I want to get rid of everything."

"I can write you up a check for the master bedroom set, except for the armoire of course. I rather like those pieces." The man offered.

Hermione felt a strange feeling surge inside her. She really wanted to get rid of the stuff that reminded her of Ron, but at the same time it was the stuff she had shared with Ron when he moved in with her. She needed to move on though.

"How much do you want the for?" Hermione asked him hesitantly.

"I'll pay you five grand." He replied.

That was substantially lower than what she had purchased the set for, but she accepted the offer regardless. "That's fine. I'll clear out my stuff today and you can have the flat as soon as I finish. Pleasure making business with you Mr…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that she didn't even know his name.

"Garbet. Cooper Garbet." He said shaking her hand. "Please take your time. I won't be moving in until next week."

Hermione gave him the keys and bid him a farewell. She quickly packed up her stuff in her small beaded bag, and separated Ron's stuff. She put his stuff and the things they bought together in another bag. She took one last look at the room and walked out with a heavy heart, but thankful nonetheless to finally get rid of her attachments to Ron. She apparated to Diagon Alley where she took a cart to the vault she shared with Ron, and dumped the stuff inside. She would sort out all the bank records after her divorce is finalized. Right now she had to hurry back to Malfoy Manor to talk with Draco.

* * *

><p>"Draco? Are you here?" Hermione called out. She walked to the kitchen where Draco was seated with his eyes wide open, jaw dropped, and a paper clutched in his hand.<p>

"Draco?" She asked his curiously. She approached him and softly snapped her fingers at him. "Hello? Draco?" She asked feeling confused.

This action seemed to have pulled him from his trance, because all of a sudden he jumped off the seat and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Draco, what is going on?" she protested attempting to pry his fingers off her arm.

"No time to explain. Come on let's go." He said hastily. He disapparated with her despite her protests. He had received a letter from the Bulgarian Wizarding Hospital that stated that they had discovered the curse and had successfully administered a series of counter curses. According to the healers, Narcissa responded well and had awoken from the coma.

Hermione glanced curiously at Draco once they arrived in Bulgaria. "Draco? Why-" She began, but Draco had already begun sprinting down the hall. He arrived at his mother's room, where several healers were monitoring her. They noticed Draco and Hermione standing outside the room. They stepped out, nodding at Draco and Hermione.

"Son?" A faint voice said. Draco's heart leaped at the sound.

"Mother? I can't believe it." Draco walked into the room. He finally let go of Hermione, but she followed after him. She grinned ear to ear. She too could not believe that Narcissa had woken up.

"I couldn't die yet. I haven't even gotten the privilege of attending my only son's wedding." She said as he took her hand. "How are you Hermione?" She asked turning to face the younger woman.

"I'm great, I have so much to say, but first I must ask, how are you doing?"

"The counter curses have worked wonders. They have begun to reverse the curse, but the damage that the curse had already done is permanent. There is nothing that could be done about that." Narcissa explained softly.

"When did you wake up?" Draco asked her.

Narcissa frowned as she attempted to remember. "Must have been, I'd say… a week or two ago. I told them not to notify you until they were sure that I wasn't going to slip back into a coma."

"Mother." He said sternly, but Narcissa just smiled at him. "So what is the prognosis?"

Narcissa sighed. "The curse was Statimortem. The only cure is a series of counter curses. St. Mungo's managed to slow down the curse in time for the Bulgarian healers to begin to reverse it. They don't know if they will be able to fully reverse the curse, but perhaps I will live for a lot longer than we expected."

"That's great news." Draco said happily. Now that she was out of immediate danger, perhaps he could concentrate more on the case, and becoming an auror.

"Enough about me, how about you? Do tell me, what has been going on in your life?" she directed her question mainly at Hermione. Last thing she remembered that Hermione had told her that she was going to get a divorce. Since several months had passed, she hoped that the divorce had been finalized.

"Well. I sold my flat." Hermione announced.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had not known that she had. "When was this?" He asked her.

"After you left." She said smoothly. That wasn't entirely true. She had posted her ad a while ago, but she had been waiting for the right offer. Only today did she finally take someone on a tour of the flat, and wanting to do away with it, she accepted his offer.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Narcissa asked cryptically.

Hermione shook her head. "We haven't found him yet." Hermione said sadly. Narcissa sighed.

Draco cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Actually, we might have found him… Correction. We did find him."

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "You never told me! Where! How! Sweet Merlin! You found him? You found him!"

"Hermione, as anxious as you are, please lower your voice, we don't want to get kicked out." Draco scowled.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Will you just tell me what happened?"

"Surely mother wants to hear of something else, we haven't been able to speak with her for a while." Draco said. He wasn't sure why he didn't want his mother to hear, but he did know that he didn't want her to continue to hint at him making a move on Hermione. Heaven forbid he does that again.

"No no. Just continue. I need to hear this." Narcissa urged.

Draco hesitated once more, before finally giving in. He recounted the tall of meeting Harry in Germany, finding the place, and figuring out where Ron was. Hermione gave out a loud "Ha!" as he told her Ron's alias. Finally, he told them of Ron's outburst, and the two week notice.

"Wait." Narcissa said slowly. "So you didn't capture him?"

"Well… Not exactly." Draco said hesitantly. Hermione frowned.

"But," he continued. "We placed the Trace on him. We know where he is. As soon as the two weeks are up, if he has not shown his ugly face in England, then we reserve the right to go after him."

Hermione considered this. "Ok, so he is due in court soon? This nightmare will be over in no time at all right?"

"That's correct." He reassured her.

"You'll be a free woman soon. Free to pursue someone else." Narcissa winked at Hermione.

Hermione blushed, While Draco sighed. "And on that note, mother I take my leave. I must speak with the healers."

"Men." Hermione said laughing.

"He's not like the others. And I'm not just saying that because he's my son." Narcissa told Hermione.

Hermione's expression turned solemn. "I know."

Hermione stayed with Narcissa for a bit longer, while Draco spoke with the healers. Narcissa and Hermione laughed and spoke amiably. They spoke of Hermione's book and other such tidbits. Later, Draco came back and spoke with his mother a little bit.

Finally Draco and Hermione said goodbye to Narcissa and left with promises of visiting more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Part one of the Trial is next! I'm so excited. I decided to go ahead and split the trial into two chapters because I have a lot I want to write. So leave me reviews, favourite and add me to alerts. Those motivate me. :)<strong>

**Also, Statimortem: Statim (instant) mortem (death). I always had the name for the curse, and initially it was supposed to be an instant death, so I kept the name. But as of now, I'm sure Narcissa won't be dying. That may or may not change. We shall just have to see. **

**-Cadi**


	24. The Trial, Part One

**This was by far the most difficult chapter to write. So difficult that I had my best friend beta for me. Thankfully she sent it back within an hour of me sending it to her, so there was no delay in posting. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Thank you for the kind and motivating reviews!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Trial, Part One**

_Almost two weeks later…_

_"Draco,_

_Come to the ministry as soon as possible. Guess who just showed up. He has a representative._

_Harry."_

"Draco, this note just came from Harry," said Hermione to Draco.

He looked up from the Daily Prophet and took the note. "Thanks love," he said without thinking. Hermione caught his usage of the word but chose not to say anything.

"Merlin's beard! I didn't think the bloody fool would actually show up. I've got to go to the trial. I'll see you soon," he stood up hastily. His quick movements caused his coffee cup to tip over, spilling the contents inside. He swore loudly and began to drop napkins on the mess.

"I've got it. Go on," Hermione said calmly. He thanked her as she took out her wand and siphoned the liquid off the table. She sighed. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. She had been waiting for this day for a while, but as the prospect of charging him and getting a divorce loomed nearer, she wasn't so sure that she wanted that. She thought back to the other cases of marital rape. Just one stupid mistake made by one spouse, more often than not, ended up destroying the trust and love that they once shared. She couldn't pick now to start feeling sorry for Ron. She couldn't pick now to start to regret her hasty actions. Who knows what might have happened if she had stayed with him. This was for the best.

At the ministry, Draco quickly ran to Harry's office, despite the protests from co-workers who shouted at him indignantly as he shoved past them without a second glance. He burst into Harry's office only to find his assistant sitting at Harry's desk. "Mister Potter said to meet him in Courtroom Ten," said the assistant.

"Have they assembled already?" asked Draco.

"No, they are just doing a preliminary meeting with Mr. weasley and his representative, nothing too extreme. This is a delicate matter, considering Weasley is Mr. Potter's best friend, and he was arrested on foreign grounds. You best go down and attend the hearing," the assistant told Draco. Draco nodded his thanks and rushed down to Courtroom Ten, where several members of the Wizengamot were entering. The hearing must have not started yet. He ran inside and found Ron seated in the chair in the middle, his arms bound to the seat.

Harry was speaking to a man with shoulder length dirty blond hair. The man was wearing a set of crimson robes. "There he is. Draco, come join us," Harry called out to Draco upon seeing the man looking down at the scene. Draco walked down to meet Harry and the other man. "Draco Malfoy, German Minister of Magic, Kurt Schwartz. Minister Schwartz, Draco Malfoy, one of our best aurors," Harry introduced the two men to each other.

"Pleased to meet you." Schwartz said to Draco, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure is mine," Draco said politely. He shook his hand, but the whole time, his mind wandered to what Harry had said. One of the best aurors? He hadn't done anything to deserve that honour, nor was he even an auror yet to begin with. He decided not to question this and instead turned to Harry. "What is going to happen now?"

"For starters, go get Hermione," commanded Harry.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "For what reason?"

"Schwartz refuses to allow his err- client, for lack of better terms, to undergo a hearing unless he, Schwartz, questions Hermione first," Harry replied sourly. Clearly Harry was not too pleased with this development.

"What do I tell her?" Draco asked, mostly to himself.

"Whatever you'd like, just make sure she gets here."

Draco nodded to show he understood and apparated back to his house. He walked to the living room but did not find her. Instead of wandering around aimlessly, he decided to just call her, "Hermione!"

"In the study!" was her reply. He raised an eyebrow. What was she doing in his study? He walked rapidly to his study and found her seated at his desk with a manuscript before her. "I've completed my book!" she announced happily. He gave her a hasty hug and muttered his congratulations. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He looked down at his feet and muttered some more.

"What?" she asked, a faint smile appeared on her face.

"I know you are probably going to hate us…" he began, "but we really need you to come and undergo questioning." He winced, waiting for the anger that is sure to surge.

Surprisingly, he heard no such anger. He ventured a peek at Hermione and found that she was staring at the wall, unmoving. "Fine," she muttered faintly.

"Really? I thought this was going to be more difficult than I thought it would be," Draco commented lightly.

"I have to move on, this will be the perfect opportunity to prove to myself that I can face him and come out strong. Besides this would end this chapter in my life. I mean I've already gone and sold my flat, purchased another one, finished my boo-"

"Hang on. What? You've bought another flat? For what reason?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Oh come on, Draco. You and both know that I can't live in your house forever." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, you can," he whispered under his breath.

Hermione, however, did not hear him. "I accepted your offer in the beginning because I felt weak and unprotected. I desired your protection most of all. It's time for me to start building up my life, write some more books, give it my all in work, and just live my life."

"Hermione, we can discuss this later, right now we have to be at the ministry," Draco said evasively. He would come up with a bargain or something to keep her in his house, but right now they really did have to be at the ministry.

"There is nothing to discuss, but fine. Let's go," she sighed, exasperated. They apparated to the ministry and rushed to Courtroom Ten. Hermione's heart leapt with both anticipation and fear upon seeing Ron sitting there.

He looked up and his expression softened. "Hermione…" he mouthed.

"There she is." Molly Weasley called out from the audience. Hermione had not known that the entire Weasley clan was going to be there.

Draco took her hand instinctively and whispered, "You'll be fine."

Hermione said nothing as Draco led her to the witness seat. He then made his way to sit next to Harry.

"Settle down, settle down," Shacklebolt said to the witches and wizards present in the courtroom. "Interrogators for today's hearing: Myself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, British Minister of Magic; seated next to me is German Minister of Magic, Kurt Schwartz; Head Auror, Harry Potter; and Auror, Draco Malfoy.

"As Mr. Ronald Weasley was arrested in Germany, there was a conflict of law, since according to Minister Schwartz, under article seven, section three, subsection b, I quote 'any witch or wizard foreign or otherwise, is hereby protected under German magical law. Furthermore, no accused shall be taken into custody without an approved international warrant, unless the accused makes a conscious decision to be allowed to be taken into custody, in which case the accused has the right to have a German representative.' Therefore, in accordance to German law, Minister Schwartz will have equal presiding rights over the hearing, including the right to question any and all witnesses brought forth by and against the accused," Shacklebolt told the audience. There was a slight muttering, as something like that had not happened in centuries.

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt. The charges against the accused are as follows: that Ronald Weasley deliberately and with malicious intent, brought forth domestic violence upon his partner and wife, Hermione Weasley, of three years. The victim in question filed for divorce and requested that everything purchased during their matrimony is to be divided evenly. Anything purchased during their engagement or earlier is to go to their respective owners." Schwartz proclaimed.

Hermione nodded. That was exactly what she wanted. She was glad of the wording because she did not want to have to divide the money from her flat with Ron.

"Now onto questioning. This is a bit unorthodox, as in British hearing we normally question the accused first and then the witnesses. However it seems as though Mr. Weasley is countersuing, with the following: that Hermione Weasley deliberately and with malicious intent, lied about domestic violence. He claims that Hermione Weasley is currently living with a man who is not her husband, and is having relations with the man in question. He wishes to negate the divorce claim, but should that fail to go through, Mr. Weasley requests all of the profits from the flat the two of them shared, and 75% of the funds in their joint Gringotts bank account," Shacklebolt said frowning. He did not particularly like the terms that Ron was asking for, and neither did Hermione for that matter.

"You are Hermione Weasley, formerly know as Hermione Granger?" Schwartz asked Hermione, beginning the questioning.

"Yes sir."

"Do you believe that Ronald Weasley abused you?"

"No sir," Hermione said. The entire chamber fell silent at her admission. "I cannot believe that he would do something like that, but I do _know_ that he did."

"Have you got any evidence that he abused you?" Schwartz continued.

"Yes sir. Harry's got the photographic evidence," said Hermione looking over at Harry.

"Sir, if I could-" Harry started, holding out a file, but Schwartz interrupted him, "so you do not have any proof on your person?"

"I have got proof, but not with me right now. I repeat Harry Potter has got the evidence," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Next question. Do you or do you not currently live with a man with whom you are not married to?" Schwartz asked. The chamber looked at Hermione expectantly. Draco shut his eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Yes." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione Granger is a wanton!" Molly Weasley called out.

"I request that the chamber remains silent. Any further outbursts will result in an expulsion from the hearing." Shacklebolt said angrily.

Ignoring all that just occurred, Schwartz looked straight at Hermione, and said, "Are you or are you not having sexual relationships with the man in question?"

"I am not," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"Who is the man in question?" Schwartz asked. Ron looked at her with a peculiar look on his face. Hermione threw a glance at Draco before replying, "I choose not to say."

"Hermione, as much as I hate to say this… You have to. Be 100% honest," Harry told her. Draco shifted uneasily.

Hermione groaned slightly.

"If you are not having sexual relationships with the man, then you should have no problem answering my question," Schwartz prodded.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione confessed.

This confession led to more whispering in the chamber.

"If I can, Minister." Harry began. Both ministers nodded. Harry continued, "As head auror, I put Draco Malfoy in charge of watching over Hermione Weasley. They both had a mutual agreement and decided that Hermione ought to live in his house where his wards and presence would amount to the best protection available to Hermione." Harry had given this a lot of thought, and decided that a little lying would not hurt anyone.

Schwartz raised an eyebrow. Ron brought down his fist angrily, but no one sans Hermione noticed.

"Moving on," said Schwartz commanding all attention once more. "Why do you want the divorce?"

"Aside from the obvious domestic abuse, we just aren't compatible. We no longer share the love we once thought we held for each other, if we ever even did. I love him, but not in that way. That is why, for the sake of both our happiness, I ask for the divorce," said Hermione softly. She looked over at Ron, who had a look of annoyance on his face.

"What does British Law constitute as grounds for a divorce?" Schwartz asked Shacklebolt. "Does domestic violence apply?" Shacklebolt nodded.

"Well, while we are on the topic of domestic violence, excuse the… er- rather crude phrasing, but do you 'like it rough'?"

Hermione gasped, "excuse me?"

Draco made to get up angrily, but Harry held his arm out, blocking Draco.

"It has come to my attention that you and Ronald Weasley like to have vigorous sexual relationships. Perhaps this evidence of domestic violence is merely the result of a particularly rough bout of sexual relation."

"I am appalled that you would ever consider something like that. I assure you, Minister, that never have I ever engaged in such sexual relationships with Ronald or anyone else for that matter. If you do not believe me, I encourage you to give me Veritaserum, because everything that I have said today has been the truth," Hermione said angrily.

"Minister Schwartz, this questioning has proven inconclusive, perhaps we ought to move onto questioning the accused," Shacklebolt suggested lightly. The German Minister looked annoyed, but conceded. Draco looked over at Hermione who had tears flowing down her face, but couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't wait until the Weasel got questioned, not too long now.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two will be up tomorrow. Also, I got a couple of private messages and a review asking for more chapters. Don't worry, after part two of the trial is posted I've still got about nine chapters left, give or take one. Hermione isn't going to fall in love with Draco quite suddenly after the trial. We still have to work up to the eventual happy Dramione ending. So don't worry, I'm still planning quite a bit for this story. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)<strong>

**-Cadi **


	25. The Trial, Part Two

**Don't hate me? I have had time, but I really needed to read and reread this. I'm not too sure if I am entirely pleased with this chapter… I had the urge to scrap this one and start over, but my husband convinced me not to. Also, my wonderful husband gave this chapter a light proofreading, which took him entirely too long to do. But anyways, my apologies for the late posting. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Trial, Part Two**

_"Minister Schwartz, this questioning has proven inconclusive, perhaps we ought to move on to questioning the accused," Shacklebolt suggested lightly. The German Minister looked annoyed, but conceded. Draco looked over at Hermione who had tears flowing down her face, but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't wait until the Weasel got questioned, not too long now._

"Harry, if you will," Shacklebolt addressed Harry and motioned for him to go question Ron.

"Thank you," said Harry, standing up. He made his way down to Ron, where he pulled out a small flask, and said, "with the permission of the Ministers, I'd like to make use of Veritaserum."

Schwartz made signs of wanting to protest, but Shacklebolt motioned for him to proceed.

Harry put the flask to Ron's mouth, but Ron turned his head. Harry sighed and said, "Ron, you have better cooperate."

Shacklebolt then said, "Mr. Weasley, is there a problem?"

Ron proceeded to protest, however in one swift movement, Harry poured three drops of the potion down Ron's throat. Ron shook his head several times before the effects set in. He immediately stopped thrashing and Shacklebolt nodded approvingly. Schwartz made no sounds as he watched the scenario unfold in the center of the courtroom.

"Harry, you may proceed," said Shacklebolt.

Harry nodded and said, "You are Ronald Weasley, am I right?"

"Yes," replied Ron.

"Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, is your wife, correct?" Harry continued. Draco tutted impatiently, which caused Schwartz to look over at Draco in disgust.

"Correct," said Ron.

"Do you drink often?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and answered, "only on days when I have nothing else to do."

"How often is that?"

"Nearly everyday," Ron said shortly.

"Why do you drink?" Harry questioned.

"I have several reasons. One is that I enjoy the taste of alcohol, and the effects of alcohol. Alcohol helps me to forget my life for a while. The second reason is that Hermione is never around, we never have sex anymore, we never have time for alone time. She always so engrossed with her work. That is why I drink as often as I do," Ron rationalized.

"Did your alcoholism ever cause you to lash out violently towards Hermione?" Everyone, especially Ron's family paid attention to the answer to Harry's question.

"Yes," Ron confessed.

"It was the alcohol! Can we really blame him? I say we give him potions that will wean him off of the alcohol and then put him into a program that will help him to stay away from alcohol," Schwartz called out.

There was muttering as the crowd and the Wizengamot considered what Schwartz proposed. "I don't see why we have to send him to Azkaban Prison simply because of a case of alcoholism," said an elderly member of the Wizengamot.

Draco stood up and said, "you are missing the point people! He hurt her! He allowed the alcohol to take over his rational capacity and turn to violence. Are we going to simply allow that to occur again?"

"These things occur. In Germany we simply integrate them back into society after they complete a program," Schwartz shrugged.

Draco frowned. "So it's ok for a husband to be abusive to his wife as long as he was under the influence and attends a program to wean him off of alcohol? All he gets is a slap on the wrist? Do you see what is going on here? We are allowing a criminal to walk our streets, to hurt one of our kind!"

Molly Weasley couldn't contain herself anymore. She then proceeded to shout, "You're one to speak! You mocked and hurt Hermione emotionally for half her life! Now you have the audacity to attempt to protect her from her husband? She's a capable witch, she can defend herself!"

"Molly," warned Shacklebolt.

"Sit down Mrs. Weasley. You are too blind to even notice the real dilemma here. The question is not who is defending who. The real question is, do you realize what your son did to your daughter-in-law? Shall we let Ron confess? Harry?" Draco turned to Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened; she looked at Harry who approached Ron. "What happened on the night that Hermione allegedly accused you of domestic abuse?"

Schwartz stood up and shouted, "objection!"

Shacklebolt shook his head, along with the Wizengamot, and said, "this is highly relevant." Schwartz scowled and sat back down.

Harry repeated the question, prompting a response from Ron. "I got home hours before Hermione did. I began to think back during the time when Hermione and I used to have intimate relations all the time, back during the time when Hermione and I really did love each other, maybe that love only existed back then," Ron said.

Harry nodded his head and encouraged him to continue.

"I got very angry so I summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey. I began to drink heavily and think of your marriage with my sister, and how perfect it was compared to mine. I couldn't help myself, I kept drinking without stop. After a while, Hermione came back from work. I was very drunk by then. We exchanged a few words, and I got really angry. I punched her."

"What happened after you punched her?" asked Harry.

"I then forced a kiss on her, and proceeded to remove her clothes," Ron confessed.

The Wizengamot began to mumble amongst themselves, while Molly and the rest of the Weasley clan just listened in rapt silence.

"I forced myself on her, despite her protests," said Ron.

"And that, everyone, is the truth. Ronald Weasley is an alcoholic, he committed an awful crime upon his wife, who now beseeches a divorce and charges against him for his crime. Ronald Weasley raped Hermione Weasley, and anyone who believes that we ought to simply enroll him into a program without charging him clearly does not understand the magnitude of his crime," Harry addressed the audience and the Wizengamot. "No further questioning."

Harry gave Ron the counterpart to the potion and went back to him seat. Ron looked at Harry furiously. He had just told everyone the truth against his will. The way Schwartz was supposed to lead the trial was so that only mention of the domestic violence and alcohol should be mentioned, of course Schwartz had not known the whole story. The person in question was now staring at Ron incredulously.

Shacklebolt stood up and turned to Schwartz. "Did you know that Ron raped Hermione?" he asked.

"No. Ronald Weasley came to me approximately two weeks ago. He was looking for a German law enforcement officer, but imagine his surprise when I offered to help him. Normally I don't get involved, but who wouldn't want to help a famous war hero? I was curious. He told me everything that happened, except for the rape. He admitted to the violence and the alcoholism, nothing more. He offered me money to help him, so naturally I accepted. He told me he had been living with his aunt these last few months after he got kicked out of his flat-"

"Hang on," Hermione interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her. She continued, "did you say that Ron got _kicked_ _out_ _his_ flat? Did he tell you this?"

Schwartz looked at Hermione and said, "why yes. He said you told him to leave and never come back."

Draco then said, "Minister Schwartz, if I may sir, Under no circumstance did Hermione kick him out of her flat. On the contrary, she felt compelled to leave, which is why she was put under my protection. Ronald actually followed her to her job on one occasion and proceeded to attempt to force himself upon her. Harry and I were obligated to protect her from him, forcing him to leave the ministry, and to go into hiding."

"Where did he go into hiding?" a member of the Wizengamot asked.

"He went to live with his Great-Aunt Muriel. His alcoholism continued even there, so she kicked him out.. He, then, went to Romania in order to find shelter in Charlie Weasley's place, but Charlie lives in a dragon compound, and therefore cannot have any guests over. Ron, then, decided to go to Germany, to the hotel where he and Hermione celebrated their honeymoon, which is where Draco and I found him two weeks ago," Harry explained.

The Wizengamot member thanked him and did not ask any further questions.

"Clearly we have a lot to discuss amongst ourselves. Ronald is getting charged on accounts of domestic violence and rape. Furthermore, there is a file for a divorce currently open and the question of alimony. It is assumed however, that countercharges against Hermione Weasley, being that she lied on accounts of domestic violence, are formerly dropped, unless there are any protests from the Wizengamot." Shacklebolt turned to the Wizengamot, who made no protests. "Seeing none, Hermione Granger is hereby declared innocent."

"Moving along to the topic of divorce, it is known by the wizarding community, that divorce is awfully difficult to file for. One must provide proof of domestic violence or other such doings by one spouse to another. Ronald Weasley has hereby confessed to accounts of rape and domestic violence, fulfilling the basis for divorce. I hereby grant the divorce to Hermione Weasley. All documents will be changed to your former last name. You are hereby known once more as Hermione Granger. You will keep any and all items purchased during and before your marriage. The Gringotts account will be separated as follows: 75% will go to Hermione Granger, and 25% will go to Ronald Weasley."

Draco smiled as tears of joy fell from Hermione's eyes. She nodded in approval and looked up at Draco, who proceeded to flash her a grin. Harry looked down at Hermione and he too smiled at her.

Ron bellowed his protests, but no one heard him as the audience burst into chatter.

"Now onto Ronald Weasley."

Everyone looked up at Shacklebolt with rapt attention. "Minister Schwartz, I am going to assume that you and I are thinking along the same line in terms of Ron Weasley."

Schwartz nodded, so Shacklebolt continued, "Ronald Weasley has demonstrated how even a famous war hero can have their major flaws. He allowed alcohol to take over, this in itself is a serious problem. But he did not stop there, he took out his anger and frustration on the one person who did not deserve this anger conveyed unto her. He forced sexual relations upon her. This is a serious crime within the wizarding community. Many death eaters were tried on accounts of rape, and Ronald Weasley will be tried as such. On account of domestic violence and rape, Ronald Weasley is hereby found to be guilty. He will spend 15 years in Azkaban prison, after which he will be allowed to become integrated back into society under someone's constant vigilance. Whoever that person will be, shall be decided when that time comes closer. For now, guards if you will."

Several guards approached Ron and began to remove him from the seat. Ron flopped and flailed but that did not to lessen their hold on him. "You're a whore Hermione! Don't think I don't know that you cheated on me with the Ferret! Whore!" He cried out as he was led out of the Courtroom.

"Pay no mind to him. You are a free woman now, free to pursue whomever you'd like, or live a solitary life. Whichever you please. Case closed. Thank you all for attending," said Shacklebolt. The audience began to file out, sans the Weasley clan.

Schwartz then stood up and addressed Hermione, "I offer a formal apology. I should have investigated the matter beforehand instead of simply allowing myself to look only at the fact that he was a war hero. As my apology to you, should you wish to get remarried, or to simply go on vacation, you may go anywhere in Germany for no price. Again, I apologize."

"Thank you Minister, you are too kind. Don't worry about that though. I appreciate it all the same," said Hermione graciously.

"Granger? Oh wait, may I call you Granger?" Draco smirked as he approached her. Hermione playfully tapped his shoulder.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you?" Hermione turned around and found herself in front of Molly Weasley, her former mother-in-law.

"Draco do you mind?" Hermione asked.

"By all means. I'll wait for you outside." Draco walked away swiftly.

Hermione turned towards Molly, wondering what was on the witch's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Molly is going to say to Hermione. No really, I wonder, because I haven't written the next part. I'll have the next chapter up before the weekend. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.<strong>

**I have only been to one trial, and that was a long time ago, when my father sued the landlord. Haha, but I hope my interpretation of one was alright. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**-Cadi.**


	26. Draco, You're an Idiot

**I'm not sure how I wanted Molly to react, so I wrote three different reactions and had my friends choose the best one. This one won by a small margin, so I hope you aren't disappointed with Molly's conversation with Hermione. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Last chapter had the most reviews thus far! I was definitely not expecting that many reviews. You guys are amazing! **

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Draco, You're an Idiot.**

"Hermione," Molly began. "I had no idea. Had I known-"

"Please mum, say no more," Hermione said kindly, holding up a hand. Hermione then frowned and said, "I mean, Mrs. Weasley."

"No no. I insist you still call me mum. I still consider you my daughter, unless of course, you no longer consider me your mother because of what I said to you," said Molly sadly.

"No really, I forgive you. I never told anyone, so you couldn't have possibly known the full circumstances. I'm sorry for all of this," Hermione said.

Molly hesitated. "I feel really bad about the whole ordeal. A mother always hopes that they raised their child properly, especially a boy. A mother would hope that their little boy grows up to respect a woman. Its my fault for not raising Ron properly. I probably didn't give him enough attention when he was growing up," she said regrettably.

"Nonsense. Really. I don't blame you in the slightest," Hermione insisted but Molly wouldn't hear it.

"No, no, no. Don't try to remove blame from me. I have to make this up to you," said Molly.

"Mum, really-"

"I insist," said Molly sternly. "I will make this up to you. I don't want to hear another word on the topic. I am really sorry, so you must accept."

Despite wanting to protest further, Hermione reluctantly nodded. Molly beamed and gave the younger woman a hug. The other members of the Weasley clan, all except Charlie that is, walked over to her and gave her a hug, or a handshake in Percy's case. Little Victoire went up to her and said, "its ok. You are still my auntie Mione."

Hermione thanked everyone for being understanding, to which the others responded with _their own thanks_ for her not being mad at them.

Hermione walked out of the courtroom and found Harry in deep discussion with Draco. She approached them and Harry pointed to her. Draco turned around and nodded. _What's that all about? _Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione, there you are. Guess what?" Draco said ecstatically.

Hermione tilted her head and said, "what?"

Draco looked at Harry and turned back to Hermione. "Harry named me co-head. I've done it, I've become an official auror. To think that I would be excited over the prospect of working with _Harry Potter_, as my equal. Has the world ended? Is it the apocalypse?" he joked.

Harry rolled his eyes. He then nudged Draco. Apparently there was more to the little speech. Hermione looked at them curiously.

"You haven't gone gay for Draco, have you Harry?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Harry retched and said, "need I remind you that I am married to the girl of my dreams?"

"I'm slightly disgusted by that suggestion, Hermione. I have to talk to you, but we can talk at home," said Draco.

"Draco-" began Hermione, but he cut her off.

"Please don't say anything before we get back to the Manor. I really need to speak with you," Draco nearly begged.

Hermione agreed to speak to him at the Manor. She said goodbye to Harry who said, "tell me what happens."

She briefly wondered why he would want to know what happens, but her thoughts flew out of her head when Draco apparated himself and her without her consent.

She gave out a small moan as her eyes readjusted and her head began to throb slightly.

"I'm sorry, you were just standing there like a statue, so I took it upon myself to bring you back to Earth," said Draco.

She went to sit on the sofa and looked up at Draco expectantly. He said nothing so she ventured a question, "so, what do you wish to speak of?"

Draco paced back and forth. "Ok, to start things off, why are you moving out?" he asked.

"Is this what this is about? Listen, I can't live here anymore. I need to start living again. I need to go out there and find my rhythm, find my place in life again. I need to become the person I once was and continue to write books and work. I can't stay here and hold you back. You need to go out and find your own place in life as well. You need to work hard as co head of the Auror Department. I would just be a distraction," Hermione explained.

Draco took in what she said. _A distraction… _She wasn't a distraction. On the contrary, she was his inspiration. She was the reason why he became co head. She was the reason why he began to work again. She was the reason why he finally felt as though life was not hopeless, that he really could be a different person and change what people saw him as. He was no longer Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. He was just Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione. You are not a distraction," he began. "You are something completely different."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Hermione, before you came back into my life, I was living for nothing. My mother was on the verge of death, and she was all I had. She then made a request of me. She asked me to go out and find someone to help me heal when she was gone. She specifically mentioned you. I protested because at the time I neither liked nor disliked you. You were simply an acquaintance who helped to clear my name, an old classmate that I disliked at one point, nothing more," he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm not liking what you are saying, continue, perhaps you can redeem yourself."

"Don't get upset. This all began with a promise to my mother. I was willing to do anything to make her happy."

"So you would try to make me fall in love with you in order to please your mother without possessing those feelings yourself? So all of this was a lie? You don't care about me," she stated.

"Hermione, that's not true. If you remember what I said just a few seconds ago, I said, 'Hermione, before you came back into my life, I was living for nothing.' Can't you see?" he asked frustrated.

When Hermione looked back at him blankly, he stopped pacing and knelt down before her, taking her hands. "It started out as a promise," he repeated, "but it became so much more. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my inspiration. It would kill me if you were to leave, right when I finally found something- no- someone to live for."

"Draco, don't you understand?" Hermione asked softly.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I fell in love with a man once, at least I think I did. We got married and life was well for a while. But of course I've been led to believe that all good things must end eventually. My marriage, for example. Or Harry finally having a relationship with his godfather. That was a good thing that ended prematurely. Just about anything good in life, it ends eventually. I don't want to fall in love with you, only to lose you," Hermione said, a small tear flowed down her cheek.

"How would you lose me?" he asked softly.

"I fear you are just going to get tired of me and leave. Therefore I must leave before I get hurt. I still want us to be friends, we've been great friends the past few months. I can honestly say that you are one of my best friends," said Hermione softly. She pulled her hands out of Draco's hold.

He stood up and sat next to her. "I would never get tired of you. I would never leave you. I promise."

"Draco, I just got a divorce. I'm sorry if I find it difficult to believe the opposite sex. I am really thankful that you helped me. I could have never accomplished this without you. But I have to leave. You understand, don't you?" she asked softly.

"To be perfectly frank, no. I don't understand. But I can't do anything about it. If you wish to move out, I will respect your wishes. I can only hope that you remain in my life, because I lo-" Draco paused. He was about to say the "l-word". This was a new experience for him. Did he love her? He cared deeply for her. These last few months revealed nothing new. He had always harboured feelings for the bookworm, that was why he always turned to the most childish way of showing how much he liked her, by teasing her incessantly. He had strong feelings that almost if not _crossed _the boundaries of love. But he couldn't tell her yet or else she would run away from him.

"I can only hope that you remain in my life, because I lost my mind, Hermione. I don't know how to tell you, but I can only hope that when I am able to tell you, you will listen with an open mind and heart," Draco amended.

Hermione's heart pounded rapidly. She had heard his brief pause and wondered if he had been about to tell her that he loved her. She knew she was conflicted with both old feelings for Ron and new feelings for Draco. It would take time to sort them out and figure out what she wanted in terms of a relationship with Draco. "Draco, I really care about you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I have to go do some soul searching," Hermione told him. She kissed his forehead tenderly and walked away.

Draco considered running after her, but he didn't want to seem foolish. He would wait for her to figure out what she wanted, and hopefully it would be him.

* * *

><p>"Draco, you're an idiot!" Harry cried out.<p>

Draco looked at him incredulously and said, "What? How am I an idiot? I was respecting her wishes!"

"No you fool! You were supposed to go after her. That was what she wanted!" Harry said pounding his fist on his desk. The stupid fool might have just lost Hermione's affections. She depended on guys making the first move always, but Draco foolishly let her go.

Draco looked at Harry, flabbergasted. "How the hell was I supposed to know that? What is that? Some sort of muggle idea? What sort of witch just simply walks away?" he exclaimed. Was Harry correct in saying that she _did _want him, Draco, to pursue her?

Harry sighed. "She watches a lot of romantic movies. In movies, if the girl walks away, the guy always runs after them. That was what she wanted. She wanted you to run after her."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that? I thought I was fulfilling her wishes. She told me she needed to do some- what was the term?- soul searching," Draco said angrily. "Silly girl," he commented under his breath. "Should I go after her now? Will she reject me?"

Harry considered this. "While she just went through a divorce, her heart never belonged to Ron, as we all stupidly thought. Her heart belongs to someone else. You have to do this the proper way. She is still hurting, still sensitive. You know what you have to do," Harry told Draco.

"You don't mean?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," replied Harry.

"How would you know about that? You aren't a pureblood," Draco commented. He didn't mean that as a jab against his blood status, simply as an innocent and honest question.

"I'm married to a pureblood. Have you forgotten?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"I forget Weaslette is a pureblood," said Draco, yawning.

"Anyways, you know what to do to get Hermione," Harry said trying to steer the conversation back to it's intended course.

"Of course. I have to court her."

* * *

><p><strong>My plot bunnies have been transfigured. Who transfigured my plot bunnies? This was not what I intended, but once again, my bunnies decided to go in a different direction. My original plot had them sharing a sweet kiss after he asked her to date him. But I guess that was too soon after the divorce, so we shall have to wait. I'm getting so anxious, I don't want to end the story, but I can't draw it out too long or else it might get boring. Sigh. Leave me reviews please? Those are certainly encouraging :)<strong>

**-Cadi**


	27. Rectifying His Stupid Mistake

**I know I know. I'm an awful person. I had terrible writer's block. I wrote this story into quite a hole. I had no clue how to get out of it, but I finally got my muse back. I'm glad because I love this story, but anyways, after many weeks of waiting, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rectifying His Stupid Mistake**

Hermione woke up bright and early. She yawned and called the house elf. Even though under normal circumstances she would not call a house elf to do perfectly simple tasks, she was tired and promised herself that she would pay Stella more than Draco does currently. She waited for a couple of minutes before realizing that she had moved into a new flat.

"Fuck," Hermione cursed under her breath. She sighed and briefly considered getting her own house elf before completely dismissing the idea from her mind and she scolded herself for even suggesting it.

She gathered her stuff together and got ready for work before flooing to the ministry.

Good morning Hermione," said Tabitha brightly as soon as she saw Hermione.

Hermione gave the girl a smile and said, "Good morning Tabitha."

Tabitha continued to look at Hermione. "How was the trial?" she asked.

"I see you heard about the trial," Hermione said flatly. "It went well. I am now a single woman again." she told the girl.

Tabitha looked at Hermione guiltily. "I know. I read about it on Witch Weekly," she said.

"Witch Weekly? How did they find out?" Hermione wondered aloud. Hermione had not bothered to keep up on the media since she had been busy moving all her stuff from the storage unit that she purchased when she sold her flat.

"The question is how could they not find out? You two were the winners of the Cutest Couple award for three consecutive years!" Tabitha exclaimed. "Naturally they were going to find out. You two were replaced by Blaise and Astoria Zabini."

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Wow. Good for them. Anyways I must be going." Hermione walked away, shaking her head. She pulled out her wand and opened her office door. She walked to her desk without much thought and sat down. She then looked up and was surprised to see her desk and cabinets covered with vases of yellow roses. "Tabitha?" she called out.

Tabitha peered into the office and said, "yes?"

"Would you happen to know who sent all of these roses?" she asked curiously.

"No," said Tabitha a little too quickly.

Hermione glared at her. She stood up and walked over to Tabitha. She did not believe her one bit. "Tabitha?" she said sternly.

"No, really I don't know who sent you the roses," Tabitha repeated. Hermione didn't look too convinced since the girl wasn't even looking at her as she said that but she chose not to press the issue. Instead she tried another approach.

"I like yellow roses, you know?" She began.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

"I really wish I knew who sent these to me, since I'd like to thank them," Hermione continued.

Tabitha sighed and said, "you really don't know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Well, the person who sent them to you specifically asked that I don't tell you. They only said that I was to confirm your suspicions if you guessed correctly," said Tabitha.

Hermione thought about this, but she honestly couldn't think of anyone who would do such a thing. "I really don't know," she said.

Tabitha shook her head in disbelief and exclaimed, "really? No one comes to mind?"

Hermione hesitated. "Well… just one person comes to mind… but it couldn't possibly be him. He's not the romantic type. It could be one of my friends trying to cheer me up."

"Whoever you are thinking of is probably the person," Tabitha encouraged.

"It can't be."

"What if you're right?" countered Tabitha.

"What if I'm wrong and I end up looking like the hopeful fool?" Hermione argued.

"But what if you are right?" Tabitha repeated.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know," said Hermione. She walked away swiftly. She knew who she needed to talk to.

* * *

><p>"Mother."<p>

Narcissa turned towards the sound of the voice and said, "oh good. I've been dying to speak to you two."

Draco frowned at her choice of words, but said, "well it's just me today, mother."

"Oh," said Narcissa shortly. "What happened to Miss Granger? You two aren't fighting are you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, we aren't fighting. She just decided to be independent and find her own place. I asked her to stay, but she said she needed to find herself before she could be in a relationship."

"What happened to her in regards to the divorce?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh that's right, we haven't told you. She was granted the divorce and the Weasel went to Azkaban," Draco told her.

Narcissa's eyes sparkled with joy. "That's definitely good news," she cried out.

"But I don't know what to do. She walked away and I - I was so stupid. I let her go. I let her walk away, I didn't go after her. What kind of a man am I to let the girl I love walk away?" he asked in despair.

Narcissa only heard one word. "Love, did you say?"

"Did I say love?" he asked with slight panic in his voice. His grey eyes widened at his admission. "No, no. I said like. What kind of a man am I to let the girl I _like_ walk away?"

Narcissa couldn't help but smirk. "What's wrong with admitting that you fell for the girl? You did spend a number of months together, who wouldn't fall for her intelligence, looks and kindness. You fell for her, just like she fell for you," said Narcissa.

Draco frowned. "What sort of nonsense is that, mother? She didn't fall for me. She just appreciated me. That's all," he said, not convincing anyone. Truth was, both Hermione and Draco had fallen for each other and they knew it.

"If I could get out of this bed, I would get up, drag you by the ear, and take you to her. You two are so foolish. You are going to let her slip right through your fingers if you don't do something about it. Is that what you want? Do you want to end up with a girl like Pansy? I honestly don't know what you are waiting for," said Narcissa sternly.

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything? I didn't come here to be chastised, mother. I can here to tell you that I have a plan, but in order to complete my plan I need a favour," said Draco.

Narcissa smirked faintly. "Do tell, dear son of mine," she said.

"Mother, I need the ring on your finger."

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ginny for helping me settle into my new flat," Hermione said graciously.<p>

Ginny nodded smoothly. To be perfectly honest, Ginny was not impressed by the new flat. It was cramped, smelly, and had little appeal, but Hermione deemed it charming. "I still think your old flat was better," she said, taking a sip of tea from the mug set down before her.

Hermione glared. "I did not ask you to come here to tell me off."

"I wasn't. I merely stated a fact."

Hermione sighed and said, "I know no one is pleased with the whole ordeal. No one wanted to believe that Ron would be capable of that, but that is in the past. I just want to live my life without people constantly reminding me of him. Now will you please stop hassling me about my new flat?"

"It's lovely," Ginny lied through gritted teeth.

"I didn't ask you to lie to me," Hermione pointed out, laughing.

The two women sipped on tea and continued to converse. Hermione contributed to the conversation halfheartedly; she was trying to think of a way to bring up a certain blond into the conversation casually, but it wasn't going all too well.

_What if I tell her a story I had not told her of when he ever so kindly allowed me to stay at the manor? Think Hermione, think…_

"Err Mione?" Ginny looked at Hermione curiously.

"Yes indeed," Hermione supplied, still not focused on the conversation.

"Yes, you would agree that Harry and I should go to the swingers party?" Ginny asked, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I meant yes… yes you shouldn't," Hermione said nonsensically.

"Hermione, are you ok? You invited me over to talk, but I'm the only one doing the talking." Ginny looked at Hermione with obvious concern.

"It's nothing Ginny. I just… I…. Hum," Hermione hesitated. "Ginny, I think I'm in love with Draco."

Ginny blinked. Hermione waited nervously. There, she said it. She had been trying to think of a way to casually bring Draco up in a conversation, not declare her love for him to her ex-husband's sister.

Suddenly Ginny laughed. Hermione frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't already know. It's so obvious that you and Draco have fallen head over heels for each other. I've been dying to know when you would realize that you can't live without him," Ginny explained.

"I can so," Hermione disagreed.

"You've been here in this new flat a total of… how many days? Two? And you already miss him," Ginny smirked.

"Three," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Ginny sighed. "I rest my case."

"Ok, fine. I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Now what?" Hermione asked. She was clueless, she only had a total of three boyfriends, and she didn't really count one of them, and the other, well, they never really went through the process of flirting and then dating. Their relationship just happened out of fear that they would all die. The boyfriend in question was none other than Ron. So she never really had experience in dating.

"Tell him."

Hermione looked away. "You're the second person to suggest that."

"So I must be right then," Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny, I can't. He might not love me back," Hermione voiced her fear.

"Hermione, the boy is so in love with you it's crazy! I can't believe you don't see it. He risked so much for you, he skipped out on work many times for you. He would catch a star for you if you asked him to. Draco loves you," Ginny implored.

Tears ran down Hermione's face. "I'm scared," she whispered. She was afraid that she would fall out of love like she did with Ron. She was afraid that Draco's love for her would wane. She was afraid of loving her childhood enemy.

"There's no need to be afraid." A voice said from the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>There I end this chapter. I will post the next chapter within the next week. I am also working on a novel for national novel writing month (NaNoWriMo) and I encourage everyone to participate. For those of you who don't know, NaNoWriMo is hosted on November and basically you have to write 50,000+ words all throughout the month in order to win. Good luck to anyone who is participating!<strong>

**-Cadi**


	28. Chocolates and Flowers and Wine, Oh My!

**As a wise man once said, "ask us no questions, and we shall tell you no lies." I use that quote here today as some of you may wonder what took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy the update. Also, the story is starting to wrap itself up. It is telling me that there will be six more chapters. I hope to finish it soon! Then I'm working on either a Drarry fic or a Hermione/Sirius fic. I can't decide, maybe I'll make a poll and ask you guys for your opinion!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Chocolates and Flowers and Wine, Oh My!**

"There's no need to be afraid." A voice said from the doorway.

Hermione turned towards the owner of the voice.

"How? How long were you standing there?" Hermione asked, ignoring the fact that someone had got through her wards without her consent, or maybe she purposely allowed a loophole so a certain someone could enter whenever.

"Long enough. Listen Hermione," said Draco Malfoy as he stepped into the room. The pair forgot about Ginny, who was actually quite glad to be excluded. They were in their own little world and she had no intention of bringing them out of it. It was about bloody time that they fessed up to their feelings.

"Hermione, dear Hermione," Draco said, taking her hands into his. "I want to ask you something."

"Anything Draco, anything," Hermione said, her heart racing a million miles per second.

"Hermione, I realized I never want you out of my life. I should have chased after you, but I didn't. I want to do this the proper way. Will you allow me to court you?" Draco asked her, pulling out the first of many gifts.

"Oh Draco!" She cried out as she accepted a beautiful yellow rose. Ginny nodded approvingly, which Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye. He thanked her silently, and turned his gaze upon the brown eyed woman that he had come to love.

"It was you. It was you all this time!" She exclaimed. Draco nodded, waiting for her answer. He waited nervously, crossing his fingers behind his back inauspiciously.

She hesitated. "Draco…" She looked down at the rose while both Draco and Ginny waited to see what her answer would be. "Draco, I never expected this. I must say I am surprised."

Draco nodded encouragingly.

"And while I am flattered…" Hermione paused. Draco's heart dropped. He hoped and prayed to a god, any god, if there is one, that her next words were not the ones that he was dreading. "I must say, I haven't the slightest idea what a wizard courting ritual is like."

Draco let out a laugh. In all of his years of arrogance and self assurance, this was the one moment where he wasn't so sure of himself. He let his true self out and at a great risk. But thankfully, it was her lack of knowledge of pureblood rituals that caused her hesitance.

"Draco, who would have thought? I wish Harry had gone through a courting ritual with me," Ginny said regretfully. "It's such a lovely ritual. It lasts a total of seven weeks, seven being a powerful magical number. Through those weeks, the wizard will prove his love for his desired 'courtee' if you will, using a number of special gifts. He chose the yellow rose as the first symbol for the first week. You can opt out if you wish, or you can go through the courting. It's up to the witch to decide," she explained.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Thank you Ginny," Draco said, thankfully.

"So, I get to choose whether or not I will accept his courtship?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, feeling his heart flutter uncomfortably.

"Well there's only one answer." Hermione looked at Draco intensely. "How can I say anything but…" She resisted the urge to smile. Truthfully she enjoyed making Draco doubt himself for the first time in all the years she knew him. Draco continued to look at Hermione, a new found sense of despair began to show up in his expression. Hermione let the smile take over; she was done making him doubt himself. "Oh Draco, how can I say anything but yes?"

Draco smiled brighter than Hermione, if that was even possible. It took him all the strength he possessed to compose himself. He wanted nothing but to stay with her but he knew how these pureblood rituals worked, and they forbade him from doing anything but was required. He didn't quite know how the ritual worked per se, but he knew it was some sort of binding magic and he had to follow the rules 100 percent.

"I shall be seeing you tomorrow, Miss Granger," said Draco, walking out. Hermione just nodded and stared as he left her flat.

"Well it's about time you two figured things out," huffed Ginny, who was standing next to the slightly shocked Hermione.

"Did that really just happen?" Hermione asked. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

Ginny knew that was just a muggle expression, but she leaned towards Hermione and gave her a sharp pinch on the shoulder nonetheless. "Nope, you're awake." Ginny grinned.

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped. She rubbed her shoulder crossly. "It's just an expression."

But of course, Hermione wasn't mad or annoyed at Ginny. The two girls sat down and discussed Draco while sipping tea for the entire morning.

"Well Ginny, I must get to work," Hermione said after they fell silent for the first time since Draco left.

"Have a great day." Ginny smiled knowingly, but Hermione didn't notice.

Hermione apparated to the ministry and made her way to the lift where she saw no one she was great friends with. She nodded politely to a wizard she knew was an auror before making her way to her office.

"Oh Hermione, you might want to run down to your office," Tabitha giggled upon seeing her boss enter the department. Hermione gave Tabitha a curious glance before walking swiftly to her office.

Hermione gasped when she opened the door and peered inside.

Her office had been packed with vases full of yellow roses. There was just a small path clear of vases that allowed her access to her desk.

"Courting, am I right? That's so romantic," Tabitha sighed. "If I may, Mr. Malfoy is very good looking. You are so lucky."

It took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize that Tabitha was standing next to her. "I am, aren't I?" she breathed softly. She made her way to her desk and immediately found a note from Draco.

"_Dearest Hermione,_

_Thank you for giving me a chance._

_Love,_

_Draco"_

Just one sentence, but it meant the world to her. She did not even notice when Tabitha walked back to her own desk. All that mattered to Hermione was Draco. Hermione couldn't prevent a giant smile from overtaking her face. Of course she should be thanking him for rescuing her in her time of need. All she could do now was enjoy the moment. "What did I do to deserve him?" she questioned, but she did not want things any other way.

The next few months went by in bliss. Draco had done many nice things for her. One time, he had surprised her with a box of chocolates and an invitation to a restaurant. There, they had a lovely conversation, much of which was actually spent recounting tales of their time in Hogwarts. While most of her memories of him were not so pleasant, he revealed many details of his life that had been up to then unknown to her.

Much to her delight, Draco took their courtship slow. She was glad that he wasn't rushing her and that he was giving her time to recover from her awful divorce. He loved to shower her with flowers and chocolates. He clearly knew Hermione well, she was one of those romantic saps, and unfortunately, Ron had been the opposite of romantic. Sure he would get her flowers every now and then, but he would never remember that her favourite flower was a yellow rose. Draco knew without asking her. She wondered if fate was laughing at them now. Hermione had been married to Ronald Weasley, one of her best friends, her sweetheart, and the one she knew deep in her heart that she would end up with. She let out a bitter laugh. Fate took quite the twist. Funny how she now loves her former worst enemy, the one who would waste no time insulting her whenever he could, the one who would cause her many sleepless nights spent crying. No longer.

Well, he still caused her sleepless nights. Her heart would flutter every time she thought of him. Much of this ruminating was done at night, therefore she was unable to sleep, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned loudly as she made her way to her closet. She had fallen asleep shortly after coming back from work, extremely tired by the amount of work she had to do. The only thing that motivated her to wake up was that Draco had asked to take her out at night. She had no idea what he had in mind, but she trusted him with all her heart.

He had told her to dress light and comfortably, so she chose a loose black cotton dress. She put on a knit sweater and waited for Draco to pick her up. Right on cue, he apparated outside of the door and waited, He not only wanted to give her time to get ready, but he also wanted to give himself time to gather his thoughts.

"Ok, calm down Draco," he sighed. Ever since his reconnection with Hermione, he has felt different. Although this had started as a last request from his mother, it had evolved into, dare he say it? A longing. A sense of compassion. The feeling of panic when he thinks of life without Hermione. "Why did I ever treat her that way?"

Before he gets all mushy with remorse, he decided to knock on the door.

"Coming, just give me a minute!" Hermione called out from somewhere in her flat. Draco waited patiently, but thankfully, Hermione was not like other girls he had gone out with. She wasn't vain, immature or snobby. She was the opposite of that, she was rather refreshing. Hermione opened the door and smiled when she saw the bouquet of roses Draco was holding.

"Oh Draco, you shouldn't have," she said. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought we would go on a picnic. What do you think?" he asked her, holding out his arm. She took his arm and allowed him to apparate them to the spot.

Once there, Draco set up the blanket and the food and drinks, which he had stored in a wallet similar to Hermione's own magical bag.

"Hermione, you look absolutely breathtaking," Draco told her honestly.

Hermione blushed, not used to the sort of treatment she received from Draco. "Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself."

Hermione accepted a cup of tea and smiled at the atmosphere of this whole gesture.

"Why Draco?" she asked after several minutes of silence.

"Why what?" Draco asked, taking a sip out of his own teacup. "Why go through all of this?" She asked. "Because," Draco replied simply. And that was all Hermione needed. She smiled sweetly at him. They sat in silence, not moving, just staring at the stars. "If we get married," Draco began, "and we have kids, our first son will be named after a consellation like I was." Hermione considered this. "Like what? Little Dipper?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature," he noted. "I meant more along the lines of..." He trailed off. "Scorpius." "Scorpius?" "Yes. What do you think?" Draco asked. "I think that you need to slow down honey," Hermione teased. "I suppose so," Draco sighed. Who would have thought he would be discussing potential children with the 'mudblood'? Oh, how times have changed. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too," Draco replied. Never had any words he spoke held more truth than the ones he just professed. "I love you."

He leaned in daringly and kissed her. Hermione did not fight it. Her heart did not protest, her mind did not try to come up with reasons as to why she shouldn't kiss him, her body responded to him. Never had she believed in the notion of a kiss being absolutely powerful, but on that night she became a believer. She felt a shock of electricity course through her body, energizing her. She felt no inclination to stop, but neither wanted to do anything else. If she were to die right now, lips locked and fingers intertwined, she would die the happiest girl in the world.

**I cannot even begin to tell you how extremely difficult this chapter was to write. I rewrote this chapter like five times before I was less hesitant to present it to you guys. So any feedback would be lovely, and thanks to everyone who was ever so patient with me. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Only about five more chapters!**

**-Cadi**


End file.
